


Part of Our World

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow is a good guy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Human Steve Rogers, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mermaid Bucky Barnes, Minor Character Death, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Multiple, POV Steve Rogers, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers, Top Steve Rogers, mermaid au
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 103,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: บัคกี้ เงือกหนุ่มผู้งดงาม โดนมนุษย์จับมาประมูลในตลาดมืดชั้นสูงของเหล่าคนไฮโซกระเป๋าหนักสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส เศรษฐีหนุ่มทายาทตระกูลดัง แต่จริงๆแล้วเบื้องหลังเขาเป็นกัปตันแห่งหน่วยข่าวกรองจาก SIA (SHEILD Intelligence Agency) มาสืบตลาดมืดแห่งนี้พร้อมคู่หูนาตาชาเพื่อจะหาข้อมูลและบุกทำลายทีหลังแต่สตีฟดันไปเห็นบัคกี้เงือกหนุ่มที่โดนประมูล เขาหลงรักบัคกี้ตั้งแต่แรกเห็นเลยแหกกฎ SIA และช่วยประมูลออกมา โดยเก็บเรื่องบัคกี้ไว้เป็นความลับกับองค์กรแน่นอนว่าความลับไม่มีบนโลกใบนี้...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU ที่กะไว้ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องสั้นประมาณ 3(ถึง5)ตอนจบ (น่าจะจบราวๆนี้นะคะ😂)  
> ไม่รู้จะคงความ Mature ได้ถึงขนาดไหน ถ้าเปลี่ยนเรทเมื่อไหร่ก็...ก็เมื่อนั้นแหละค่ะะะ😆😆😆  
> เหมียนเดิมข่ะ มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ที่เดิมค่า😘

_กรองด์ ปาเลส์_

_กรุงปารีส, ฝรั่งเศส_

“มีใครให้มากกว่าสามร้อยล้านยูโรหรือไม่ครับ”

“นับครั้งที่หนึ่ง...”

“นับครั้งที่สอง...”

“และ...นับครั้งที่สาม...เงือกหนุ่มสายพันธุ์หายากยิ่งจากทะเลเหนือ เป็นของ _ท่านสุภาพบุรุษผู้สวมหน้ากากสีน้ำเงินเข้มผู้ถือป้ายเบอร์สี่สี่สี่_ ท่านนั้นครับ”

เสียงประกาศก้องกังวาลผ่านไมค์โครโฟนของชายหนุ่มปริศนาใต้หน้ากากสีขาวในชุดสูททักซิโด้สีดำกระดุมสองชั้นอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของผู้ดำเนินรายการประมูลของหายากยิ่งยวดแห่งตลาดมืดสำหรับนักการเมืองและผู้มีอิทธิพลกระเป๋าหนักทั่วโลก ตลาดมืดแห่งนี้ตั้งอยู่ในชั้นใต้ดินลึกลับภายในกรองด์ ปาเลส์ กลางกรุงปารีส ได้ประกาศขาย _‘สินค้าชิ้นสุดท้าย’_ ให้กับชายหนุ่มปริศนาภายใต้หน้ากากสีน้ำเงินเข้ม และก็มีเสียงพูดคุยอื้ออึงพร้อมว่าผู้ชายปริศนากระเป๋าหนักคนนั้นคือใคร

หญิงสาวสี่คนในชุดบันนี่เกิร์ลเดินขึ้นมาบนเวที ทุกคนล้วนใส่หน้ากากสีขาวเพื่อปกปิดหน้าตาที่แท้จริงกันหมดทั้งสิ้น ทั้งสี่เข็นแทงค์น้ำขนาดใหญ่ที่มีเงือกหนุ่มรูปงามนอนหอบหายใจอยู่เพราะในนั้นบรรจุน้ำทะเลและอากาศจำนวนไม่มากเสียเท่าไหร่ กลับเข้าไปด้านหลังเวทีทันทีที่การประมูลสิ้นสุดลง

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส หรือ _‘ท่านสุภาพบุรุษผู้สวมหน้ากากสีน้ำเงินเข้มผู้ถือป้ายเบอร์สี่สี่สี่’_ ที่เพิ่งประมูลเงือกหนุ่มไปด้วยราคาสามร้อยล้านยูโรนั้น ในแวดวงสังคมเบื้องหน้าเขาเป็นลูกชายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของตระกูลที่เป็นเจ้าของธุรกิจโรงแรมที่โด่งดังไปทั่วโลก แต่แท้ที่จริงเบื้องหลังแล้วสตีฟมีตำแหน่งเป็นกัปตันในหน่วยลับของเอสไอเอ (ชีลด์ อินเทลิเจนซ์ เอเจนท์) ระดับท็อป หน่วยข่าวกรองลับของสตีฟมีภารกิจคือสืบเสาะหาเบาะแสการค้าขายของเถื่อนในตลาดมืด โดยเฉพาะตลาดมืดสำหรับคนรวยมากๆเช่นที่แห่งนี้ หน่วยของเขาสืบมาเจอทั้งสถานที่ ผู้จัดการประมูล และผู้ร่วมการประมูล ซึ่งก็คงไม่พ้นนักการเมืองซักประเทศหนึ่งแน่นอน

และครั้งนี้สตีฟกับทีมของเขาก็ได้ตามมาจนถึงแหล่งประมูลของหายากยิ่งยวดสำหรับผู้มีอิทธิพลกระเป๋าหนักที่ตั้งอยู่ในชั้นใต้ดินลึกลับภายในกรองด์ ปาเลส์ กลางกรุงปารีสแห่งนี้

“ฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะประมูลซื้อเงือกเลยนะสตีฟ เอสไอเอรู้นายจะต้องโดนสั่งเก็บแน่ๆ แถมนี่เรายังแค่มาสังเกตการณ์เฉยๆเท่านั้นเองนะสตีฟ” หนึ่งในทีมของเขา นาตาชา โรมานอฟกำลังกระซิบข้างๆหูของเขา เธอเป็นเพียงหญิงสาวหนึ่งเดียวในทีมที่ทั้งแข็งแกร่งและเฉลียวฉลาดมาก โดยข้อมูลทั้งหมดนั้นได้มาจากเธอแทบทั้งนั้น ถึงแม้คนภายนอกจะมองว่านาตาชาดูน่ากลัวและน่าหวั่นเกรงไปเสียหน่อย แต่สตีฟก็นับว่าเธอเป็นหนึ่งในเพื่อนสนิทที่เขาเชื่อใจมากเช่นเดียวกัน

“ฉัน...เขาเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตสิ่งเดียวในรายการประมูลครั้งนี้ ฉันทนดูไม่ได้หรอกนะแนท” สตีฟตอบเธอ เขาจดจ้องมองไปยังเวทีที่ว่างเปล่าพร้อมกับเหล่าคนที่กำลังลุกไปด้านหลังเวทีเพื่อรับสินค้าประมูล

“นั่นไม่ใช่สัตว์เลี้ยงนะ นั่นคือคนทั้งคนเลยนะสตีฟ” นาตาชากระซิบตอบกลับอย่างไม่พอใจ ถึงแม้เธอจะอยู่ภายใต้หน้ากากสีแดงแต่สตีฟก็เห็นแววตาและสีหน้าโมโหของเธอได้อย่างชัดเจน

“อย่างน้อยมาอยู่กับฉันก็ยังดีกว่าไปอยู่ในมือพวกคนน่ากลัวๆคนอื่นก็แล้วกัน เธอก็ช่วยเก็บเป็นความลับให้ด้วยล่ะแนท” สตีฟกระซิบตอบกลับคู่หูของตัวเอง “นั่นเขาเรียกให้ไป _‘ชำระค่าประมูลและรับของประมูล’_ แล้วล่ะ เจอกันที่ลานจอดรถนะ” เขากล่าวอีกครั้งก่อนจะกระชับหน้ากากสีน้ำเงินให้แน่นแล้วเดินไปด้านหลังเวทีทันที

เมื่อสตีฟมาถึง เหล่าหญิงสาวในชุดบันนี่และผู้ดำเนินรายการเมื่อซักครู่ต่างก็มาคอยต้อนรับเขาอย่างดีเยี่ยม ก็เพราะว่าแค่ราคาประมูลของเงือกเพียงอย่างเดียวก็ทำให้เขาคือผู้ที่ประมูลสูงสุดแห่งค่ำคืนนี้ไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

สตีฟจับจ้องไปที่แทงค์น้ำด้านหลังที่มีผู้หญิงทั้งสี่ยืนบดบังใบหน้าเงือกที่อยู่ด้านในเอาไว้ ผู้ดำเนินรายการประมูลเอาเอกสารและใบเซ็นต์ชำระค่าประมูลมาให้เขา สตีฟเซ็นต์ไปอย่างไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากมายเพราะเขารู้ทรัพย์สินส่วนตัวของตัวเองดีว่าเงินแค่นี้ไม่เป็นปัญหาอะไรและเขาก็ทำบัญชีลับๆส่วนตัวที่ตรวจสอบไม่ได้มาเผื่อไว้แล้วเรียบร้อย กระนั้นสายตาของเขาจึงจับจ้องอยู่แต่กับเงือกหนุ่มที่แสนสวยงามด้านในแทงค์น้ำนั่น

“คุณสุภาพบุรุษรู้แล้วใช่ไหมครับว่า _นั่น_ เป็นเงือกที่...” ผู้ดำเนินรายการชายเอ่ยขึ้น แต่สตีฟก็ยกมือขึ้นห้ามไม่ให้เขาพูดต่อทันที และด้วยความอ่อนน้อมถ่อมตนและหวั่นเกรงของผู้ดำเนินรายการผู้นั้น เขาจึงรีบเงียบเสียงและพยักหน้าให้กับสาวๆทั้งสี่ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงแทงค์น้ำอย่างรวดเร็ว

หนึ่งในสาวทั้งสี่เดินไปเปิดท่อเพื่อเดรนน้ำออกจากแทงค์ ระดับน้ำในนั้นลดลงอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นสาวอีกสองคนก็เดินไปเปิดฝาแทงค์น้ำออกทั้งสองด้านบนจึงทำให้ฝาด้านข้างของแทงค์เปิดออก และเงือกหนุ่มก็ร่วงหล่นพื้นลงมาทันที

สตีฟจับจ้องเงือกหนุ่มผู้นั้นที่กำลังเงยมองหน้าเขาจากบนพื้น เขาไม่เคยเห็นใครสวยงามขนาดนี้มาก่อนในชีวิต ดวงตากลมโตประกายสีเทาอ่อนระยิบระยับจนเหมือนเพชรน้ำงาม ริมฝีปากแดงระเรื่อแสนอวบอิ่มเหมือนลูกเชอร์รี่ ผิวสีขาวเนียนละเอียดประกายมุกที่สะท้อนแสงสลัวด้านในห้อง ผมยาวเข้มสีบรูเนตต์ที่เปียกชื้นปกปิดเรือนร่างเอาไว้เกือบครึ่งหนึ่ง และหางสีเงินประกายมุกที่เริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นขามนุษย์เมื่อไม่ได้รับสัมผัสจากน้ำ จึงทำให้ตอนนี้ไม่มีสิ่งใดปกป้องร่างกายของเงือกหนุ่มตนนี้ได้นอกเสียจากแขนและขาของเจ้าตัวที่พยายามปกปิดส่วนลับของตัวเองไว้ และเมื่อหางเงือกเปลี่ยนเป็นขาแล้วเรียบร้อย ผิวเนียนละเอียดที่มีประกายมุกก็ค่อยๆแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีผิวขาวเนียนเหมือนมนุษย์ธรรมดาทั่วไป

“เปลี่ยนเป็นขาได้ด้วยหรอ...” สตีฟเผลอหลุดปากถามไปโดยไม่รู้ว่านั่นจะเป็นเรื่องเสียมารยาทต่อเงือกตรงหน้าหรือไม่ แต่สายตาที่สตีฟจับจ้องเงือกตนนั้นอยู่ เขาก็เห็นเพียงแค่สายตาหวาดกลัวบวกเกลียดชังและดุร้ายตอบกลับมาเท่านั้น

“ครับท่าน...เพราะว่า...” ผู้ดำเนินรายการคนนั้นกำลังจะพูดต่อแต่สตีฟก็ยกมือห้ามอีกครั้งและหันไปหาถามเขาว่า มีอะไรต้องจ่ายหรือเซ็นต์หรืออะไรอีกหรือไม่ เมื่อคนนั้นส่ายหน้า สตีฟจึงบอกให้ทั้งเขาและผู้หญิงทั้งหมดออกไปจากห้องแห่งนี้ ให้เหลือเพียงแค่สตีฟและเงือกตรงหน้าเท่านั้น

สตีฟถอดชุดสูทตัวนอกสุดของตัวเองออกแล้วค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปหาเงือกหนุ่มแสนงดงามคนนั้น และเมื่อสตีฟเข้าใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เงือกตนนั้นก็ถอยหนีเขาเรื่อยๆจนสตีฟต้องเว้นระยะห่างเล็กน้อยและย่อตัวลงแล้วเอาสูทปกปิดร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้ให้ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ถอดหน้ากากสีน้ำเงินออกเพื่อสบตากับคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่มีอะไรขวางกั้นและเพื่อให้เงือกเห็นถึงใบหน้าที่แท้จริงของเขา (ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วเขาไม่ควรถอดหน้ากากนี่เสียเลย แต่เงือกตนนี้ดูน่าสงสารจนเขาทานทนไม่ไหว) สายตาดุร้ายของเงือกหนุ่มค่อยๆลดลงจนเหลือแต่แววตาหวาดกลัวตอบกลับมาเท่านั้น

“นายเข้าใจภาษาอังกฤษรึเปล่า” สตีฟถามด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ แต่พอเงือกหนุ่มตนนั้นพยักหน้าเบาๆแล้วก็ค่อยๆจับเสื้อสูทของสตีฟมาปกปิดร่างกายของตัวเองเอาไว้ สตีฟก็ยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้เขาทันที “นายเดินได้ไหม” เขาถามต่อ

“มะ...ไม่...ฉันไม่ค่อยได้ใช้ขา...” เงือกหนุ่มตอบกลับด้วยความไม่มั่นใจและหวาดกลัว สตีฟแอบสังเกตแก้มที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อนั่นเล็กน้อย

แต่สตีฟก็ยื่นมือออกพร้อมกับพูดขออนุญาตก่อนที่จะประคองเงือกหนุ่มให้อยู่ในท่านั่ง แล้วเขาก็จัดชุดสูทของตัวเองที่อยู่บนตัวเงือกหนุ่มใหม่โดยสวมให้กับเขาแล้วติดกระดุมให้เรียบร้อยเพื่อปกปิดส่วนเร้นลับตรงนั้นของเงือกหนุ่มตนนั้น ซึ่งสตีฟก็พยายามไม่จ้องมองตรงนั้นเท่าที่จะทำได้ ถึงแม้จะเป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกันแต่มันก็ออกจะเสียมารยาทที่ไปจ้องตรงนั้นของคนอื่น

“นายโอเคใช่ไหมถ้าฉันจะอุ้มนายไปที่รถ หรือถ้านายไม่โอเค ฉันจะประคองนายเอาไว้แทน” สตีฟถามเขาอีกครั้ง

“ฉัน...เดินไม่ค่อยได้...” เงือกหนุ่มตอบกลับพร้อมกับก้มลงมองพื้นด้วย แต่ก็เงยหน้ามาสบตาสตีฟอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ ซึ่งสตีฟก็ระบายยิ้มตอบกลับไปแล้วก็ค่อยๆโอบไหล่และสอดมือที่ขา สัมผัสผิวเนียนของเงือกทำเอาสตีฟรู้สึกตกใจขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย นี่ขนาดเป็นเงือกหนุ่มยังผิวเนียนนุ่มลื่นถึงเพียงนี้ แล้วถ้าหากเป็นเงือกสาวจะเป็นเช่นไรล่ะนี่

ก่อนที่สตีฟจะยืนขึ้น เขาหยิบหน้ากากสีน้ำเงินขึ้นมาสวมแล้วเงยหน้ามาสบตากับเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่อยู่ใกล้กันเสียจนสตีฟมองเห็นใบหน้าแสนงดงามนั่นจับจ้องอย่างชัดเจน ใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นแรงและคงหน้าแดงขึ้นด้วยเล็กน้อยเพราะความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น (คงเพราะเขาไม่เคยเห็นเงือกตัวจริงด้วยแหละมั้ง แต่ก็ยังดีที่มีหน้ากากคอยปิดบังเอาไว้อยู่ล่ะนะ) “เอาแขนมาโอบรอบคอฉันไว้” สตีฟพูดตอบ

แขนเนียนทั้งสองของเงือกโอบรอบคอของสตีฟเอาไว้จนใบหน้าของเขาซบลงตรงอกของสตีฟ ถึงแม้เขาจะเริ่มใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกลัวว่าคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองจะรู้สึกได้ แต่สตีฟก็พยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้คิดอะไรมาก จากนั้นเขาก็ลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองเอาไว้ แล้วเดินออกไปทางประตูด้านหลังเพื่อหลบเลี่ยงผู้คนไปยังลานจอนรถที่นาตาชากำลังยืนคอยอยู่

โชคดีที่ทางที่สตีฟเดินมาจนถึงรถลีมูซีนที่พวกเขาเช่ามานั้นไม่มีใครเดินตามมาเลย และตอนนี้ก็เป็นเวลากว่าสี่ทุ่มแล้ว พระอาทิตย์ก็ค่อยๆเริ่มจะตกดิน จึงทำให้สวนสาธารณะบริเวณข้างๆกรองด์ ปาเลส์ไม่มีใครผ่านไปผ่านมาแถวนี้เสียเท่าไหร่ สตีฟที่อุ้มเงือกหนุ่มอยู่ก็เดินมาถึงรถลีมูซีนสีดำที่จอดคอยพวกเขาริมถนน แล้วพนักงานขับรถก็เปิดประตูให้เขา และสตีฟก็พาเงือกเข้าไปด้านในก่อนที่ตัวเองจะเข้าไปอย่างรวดเร็ว และเมื่อพวกเขาขึ้นรถแล้วเรียบร้อย พนักงานขับรถก็ขับออกไปยังที่พักของพวกเขาที่อยู่ที่จตุรัสพลาซ วองโดมทันที

“ช้าจริงสตีฟ” นาตาชาที่นั่งกอดอกคอยอยู่ในรถก็พูดขึ้นทันที บนตักของเธอมีแล็ปท็อปวางอยู่ ซึ่งสตีฟคาดคิดว่าเธอกำลังจัดการลบร่องรอยของพวกเขาออกจากกล้องวงจรปิดที่กรองด์ ปาเลส์แน่ๆ และนาตาชาก็ถอดหน้ากากออกเรียบร้อยแล้วและจัดการปล่อยผมสยายจากมวยผมรัดแน่นอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ว่าแต่หมอนี่เองหรอ หน้าตาน่ารักเหมือนกันนะเนี่ย ให้มาเป็นผู้ช่วยฉันได้ป้ะ” เธอเขยิบเข้ามาใกล้ๆเงือกหนุ่มแล้วก็ยิ้มถามสตีฟทันทีพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือจะไปจับ แต่เงือกตนนั้นรีบหนีสัมผัสของนาตาชาแล้วหลบด้านหลังของสตีฟให้เขาเป็นเกราะกำบังให้แทน

“เฮ้แนท ฉันไม่พาเขาไปเสี่ยงอันตรายแบบนั้นแน่นอน” สตีฟตอบกลับไม่สบอารมณ์ มือของสตีฟก็โอบกอดรอบร่างกายของเงือกหนุ่มคนนั้นเอาไว้แน่นเพราะมือเล็กๆที่กำลังสั่นระริกของอีกฝ่ายก็สัมผัสเขาไว้ไม่ไปไหนเหมือนกัน “ว่าแต่แนท เธอมีอะไรให้เขาใส่หน่อยไหม จะพาเข้าเดอะริทซ์ทั้งๆแบบนี้คงดูไม่ดีแน่ๆ” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมกับมองไปยังร่างอันเปลือยเปล่าของเงือกหนุ่มที่มีเพียงสูทสีดำของสตีฟปกปิดเอาไว้อย่างเดียว

“ดีนะที่ฉันเอาชุดมาเผื่อน่ะ” นาตาชากลอกตามองบนก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกระเป๋าเป้ที่วางอยู่ด้านล่าง แล้วเธอก็หยิบกางเกงรัดรูปสำหรับเล่นกีฬาสีดำกับเสื้อเชิ๊ตตัวบางๆสีดำมาให้ “เอ้า หวังว่าจะใส่ได้นะ”

เงือกหนุ่มยื่นแขนไปรับอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆแล้วก็จับจ้องเสื้อกับกางเกงในมือของตัวเองด้วยความสับสนและงุนงง ก่อนที่จะหันหน้ามาหาสตีฟพร้อมกับส่งสายตาขอความช่วยเหลือ

“นายเคยใส่เสื้อรึเปล่า” สตีฟเห็นคนตรงหน้าหันมาหาเขาก็เลยถามกลับไปทันที เงือกหนุ่มในอ้อมแขนของเขาส่ายหน้าเบาๆก่อนจะยื่นเสื้อผ้าให้ ซึ่งสตีฟก็รับเสื้อและกางเกงมาโดยที่ในใจเขาก็คิดถึงขั้นตอนการใส่ที่แสนจะอันตรายต่อสุขภาพหัวใจของเขาเสียเหลือเกิน

_‘เหมือนใส่เสื้อให้น้องชาย ท่องไว้สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส’_

ก่อนที่สตีฟจะจัดการถอดเสื้อสูทออก เงือกหนุ่มก็หันไปมองนาตาชาก่อนเล็กน้อย สตีฟเห็นสีหน้าหวาดกลัวและแก้มที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนสีก็พอจะสังเกตได้ว่าเขากำลังเขินอายหญิงสาวตรงหน้าอยู่แน่ๆ สตีฟจึงหันไปพยักเพยิดให้กับนาตาชาเพื่อให้เธอหันไปอีกด้านหนึ่ง ซึ่งเธอก็ยอมหันแต่โดยดีพร้อมกับยกแล็ปท็อปขึ้นมาส่งอีเมลล์ให้กับเอสไอเอ โดยที่ไม่ลืมกลอกตาให้เขาอีกด้วย

“ว่าแต่นายชื่ออะไรหรอ ฉันชื่อสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส” สตีฟถามขึ้นแล้วหันมาสบตากับดวงตาสีเทาใสๆที่กำลังสั่นระริกมองตอบเขา ผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่เริ่มจะแห้งแล้วก็กลายเป็นทรงลอนคลายๆที่ยาวจนถึงหน้าอกของเจ้าตัว สตีฟมองไปที่เขาราวกับว่ากำลังจะขออนุญาตจับผมของเจ้าตัวก่อน และเมื่อเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้าพยักหน้าเบาๆ สตีฟก็จัดการรวบผมของเขาออกไปไว้ด้านหลังทันที แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มปลดกระดุมชุดสูทออกแล้วถอดเสื้อสูทสีดำไปวางไว้ด้านหลังของเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้า และพอเมื่อไม่มีสิ่งใดปกปิดร่างกายของตัวเองแล้ว เงือกหนุ่มก็หุบขาและเอามือมาปิดส่วนเร้นลับของตัวเองไว้ทันที

“ฉันชื่อ белый волк северного моря” เงือกตรงหน้าสบตากับเขาแล้วก็พูดชื่อตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วเสียจนมือที่สตีฟกำลังหยิบเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำก็ชะงักทันที

“อะไรนะ...” สตีฟเอ่ยถามกลับด้วยสีหน้างุนงงและสงสัย หลังจากที่เขาหยุดชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง สตีฟก็เริ่มสวมเสื้อให้คนตรงหน้า เขาจับมือของเงือกหนุ่มสอดเข้าที่แขนเสื้อทั้งสองข้างแล้วก็สบตากันอีกครั้ง

“бе-лый-волк-се-вер-но-го-мо-ря” เงือกหนุ่มค่อยๆพูดชื่อตัวเองอย่างช้าๆจนได้ยินเสียงขำฮึจากนาตาชา แต่สีหน้าของสตีฟก็ไม่ได้ลดความตกใจลงเลยเสียเท่าไหร่ คนตรงหน้าจึงพูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง “...บัคกี้...ก็ได้”

“โอเค...บัคกี้ง่ายกว่าเมื่อกี๊เยอะเลย” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับด้วยความโล่งใจ เขาหยิบกางเกงรัดรูปสีดำของนาตาชามาแล้วเริ่มสวมที่ขาให้กับบัคกี้ ซึ่งสตีฟคิดว่ามันช่างโชคดีที่เป็นกางเกงรัดรูป เพราะสัดส่วนของบัคกี้กับนาตาชาก็ค่อนข้างจะแตกต่างกันพอสมควร ซึ่งพอเอาสวมขึ้นมาจนเกือบถึงตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ที่มีมือทั้งสองปกปิดอยู่ เขาก็เหลือบสายตาไปมองคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังหน้าแดงไปเสียหมด “ลองใส่เองไหม...” สตีฟถาม

บัคกี้พยักหน้าเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็หันหลังให้เขาทันที เขาได้ยินเสียงกึกกั่กด้านหลังพร้อมกับฝ่ามือที่สัมผัสมาที่แขนของเขาเชิงเรียกให้เขาหันกลับมา เมื่อสตีฟหันกลับมาเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็เห็นบัคกี้สวมเสื้อและกางเกงเรียบร้อย โดยที่คลุมเสื้อสูทกลับเหมือนเดิมด้วยอีกครั้ง

“เอาแขนสอดตรงนี้ด้วย” สตีฟจับแขนของบัคกี้สอดเข้าในแขนของเสื้อสูทข้างหนึ่ง ส่วนอีกข้างบัคกี้ก็เริ่มลองทำเองดูบ้าง เมื่อบัคกี้สวมเสื้อเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาก็จับผมของบัคกี้ออกมาจากเสื้อและรวบมาไว้ด้านขวาของเจ้าตัว ซึ่งสตีฟรู้สึกชื่นชอบที่จะลูบไล้เส้นผมของบัคกี้เป็นอย่างมาก เพราะมันช่างนุ่มลื่นและนิ่มราวกับแพรไหมเสียจริง แล้วสตีฟก็จับผมทัดหูของบัคกี้เพื่อเปิดเผยใบหน้าเนียนใสนั่นอีกครั้ง นิ้วมือของสตีฟเคลื่อนไปพินิจพิจารณาใบหน้าได้รูปของบัคกี้ จนถึงสันกรามที่เด่นชัด ดวงตากลมโตสีเทาสดใส และเผลอสัมผัสกับริมฝีปากสีแดงสดอันอวบอิ่มนั่นอย่างเบามือ และสตีฟก็เห็นแก้มของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่ออีกครั้ง

“อย่าเพิ่งทำอะไรกันตรงนี้ล่ะ” นาตาชาหันมาพูดกับเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มเยาะ สตีฟหันไปมองเพื่อนคู่หูตัวเองด้วยสายตาดุๆแล้วก็รีบปล่อยมือออกจากบัคกี้ทันที

“โทษที ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ” สตีฟบอกกับบัคกี้ เขาเองก็ใจเต้นรัวเหมือนกันเพราะความงดงามของเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้าทำเอาเผลอสัมผัสโดยไม่รู้ตัวเหมือนโดนต้องมนต์สะกด

และเมื่อเวลาผ่านไปได้ครู่หนึ่ง รถก็จอดลงที่หน้าทางเข้าโรงแรมเดอะริทซ์กลางจตุรัสพลาซ วองโดม คนขับรถเดินมาเปิดประตูให้พวกเขา นาตาชาถือวิสาสะเดินออกไปก่อนโดยไม่ลืมที่จะหันมาบอกเขาว่า _‘เจอกันพรุ่งนี้เช้า’_ แล้วเธอก็เดินละลิ่วเข้าไปในตัวโรงแรมทันที

ส่วนสตีฟ...

สตีฟลุกออกจากรถทันทีโดยลืมไปว่า _‘เขามีเงือกหนุ่มมาด้วยนี่หว่า’_ แล้วเขาก็หันหน้ามามองบัคกี้ที่ยังนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม สายตาของบัคกี้ที่มองเขาเต็มไปด้วยความตกใจ ประหนึ่งกับว่าตัวเองกำลังจะโดนทิ้งอย่างไรอย่างนั้น สตีฟจึงรีบก้มลงไปอุ้มบัคกี้ออกมาจากรถโดยรอบนี้เขาอุ้มจากด้านหน้าให้บัคกี้เกาะเกี่ยวเอาไว้แทน

เมื่อเขาอุ้มบัคกี้เดินเข้ามาในโรงแรมแล้วก็ทักทายพนักงานทุกคนตามมารยาทของชาวฝรั่งเศสแล้ว เมื่อถึงลิฟท์ สตีฟก็รีบแปะคีย์การ์ดแล้วกดไปยังชั้นห้องนอนของตัวเองทันที

เมื่อทั้งสองอยู่ในลิฟท์ สตีฟก็จัดแจงให้ขาของบัคกี้โอบรอบเอวสอบของตัวเองไว้ให้แน่นอีกครั้ง และกำชับบอกกับคนในอ้อมแขนว่าให้เอามือกอดคอเขาเอาไว้ด้วย ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกัน(อีกแล้ว!) สตีฟรับรู้ถึงของสงวนส่วนลับของบัคกี้ที่เขารู้สึกว่ามันสัมผัสหน้าท้องของเขาอยู่ และนี่ก็ยังไม่รวมลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่กำลังหายใจรดต้นคอเขาอยู่อีกเสียด้วยนะ

สตีฟจึงภาวนาให้บัคกี้ไม่รู้จักอาการใจเต้น เพราะตอนนี้ใจของสตีฟกำลังเต้นแรงตึกตักดังเหมือนคนตีกลองรัวอยู่ในอก ทั้งความนุ่มนิ่มของร่างกายเงือกและกลิ่นหอมจางๆที่ลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวของบัคกี้ ใครมันจะไปทานทนไหว

แต่กระนั้น สตีฟก็สูดหายใจลึกๆก่อนจะกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองให้แน่นยิ่งขึ้น (และนั่นก็ทำให้เขาสัมผัสถึงบั้นท้ายกลมเด้งของบัคกี้อีกต่างหาก)

_ติ๊ง!_

ในที่สุดลิฟท์ก็มาหยุดที่ชั้นสี่ สตีฟอุ้มบัคกี้ออกมาจากลิฟท์แล้วรีบเดินเข้าห้องสวีทของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว และเมื่อเขาเข้ามาในห้องและปิดประตูล็อคกลอนเรียบร้อยแล้ว สตีฟก็พาบัคกี้ไปนั่งบนเตียงด้านในห้องนอน ก่อนที่เขาจะเดินไปเช็คประตูและหน้าต่างทุกบานในห้องว่าปิดสนิทแน่นอนเรียบร้อย แล้วเขาก็เดินมาหาบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

“นายนอนเตียงไปละกันนะบัคกี้” สตีฟบอกกับบัคกี้ก่อนที่จะขออนุญาตคนตรงหน้าเพื่อจัดการถอดเสื้อสูทที่บัคกี้ใส่อยู่ออก เมื่อเขาจัดการถอดเสื้อสูทออกจากบัคกี้เรียบร้อย สตีฟก็เอามาพาดแขนไว้แล้วก็เตรียมตัวเดินออกไปด้านนอก

แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็จับแขนเสื้อของเขาไว้ สตีฟจึงหันมาหาบัคกี้ทันที

“แล้ว...สตีฟล่ะ” บัคกี้เอ่ยถามเสียงสั่นเครือ แววตาของบัคกี้ที่จ้องมองเขาก็วูบไหวเล็กน้อย

“ฉันนอนที่โซฟาข้างนอกน่ะ นายนอนเตียงไปเถอะ” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน ถึงแม้เขาจะอยากนอนบนเตียงแค่ไหน แต่ตอนนี้เขามีเงือกที่หวาดกลัวอยู่กับเขา คงไม่ดีแน่ๆถ้าบัคกี้เห็นตรงนั้นของเขาตั้งตระหง่านตอนเช้าแบบมนุษย์ผู้ชายสุขภาพดีทั่วไปน่ะนะ

แต่บัคกี้ที่เงยมองเขาอยู่ก็กลับส่งสายตาอ้อนวอนเขาอยู่แล้วก็เปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสมือของเขาเอาไว้ก่อนจะพูดขึ้นมาว่า “สตีฟ...ฉันไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียว...”

สตีฟได้ยินที่คนตรงหน้าร้องขอก็ทั้งใจเต้นและรู้สึกสงสาร เพราะเขาคิดว่าบัคกี้คงเจออะไรมาเยอะแน่ๆถึงได้หวาดกลัวการอยู่คนเดียวถึงขนาดนี้ “...ถ้านายโอเค” สตีฟถามย้ำ

บัคกี้พยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบให้กับเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินไปวางเสื้อสูทที่เก้าอี้ข้างๆเตียงแล้วเริ่มถอดเสื้อเชิ๊ต กางเกง รองเท้าและถุงเท้า จนตอนนี้สตีฟเหลือเพียงแค่กางเกงบ็อคเซอร์เท่านั้น (ซึ่งปกติเขานอนแก้ผ้าด้วยซ้ำ) และเมื่อเขาหันมามองบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียง สตีฟก็เห็นสายตาของบัคกี้ที่มองมาที่ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของเขาอย่างตกใจ

และพอสตีฟขึ้นมาบนเตียงพร้อมกับสอดตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม บัคกี้ก็สะดุ้งจนเขยิบหนีอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ให้ฉันไปนอนที่โซฟาดีกว่ามั้ย” สตีฟหันไปถามด้วยความห่วงใย แต่บัคกี้ก็ส่ายหน้ารัว แต่สายตาความตื่นตระหนกที่สตีฟเห็นก็ไม่ได้หายไป สตีฟจึงหยิบหมอนใบใหญ่สุดบนหัวเตียงมาวางกั้นระหว่างเขากับบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วก็ถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง “แบบนี้โอเคไหม”

“...อื้อ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ สีหน้าหวาดกลัวและรอยยับย่นระหว่างคิ้วที่ตึงเครียดเริ่มผ่อนคลายลง แล้วบัคกี้ก็สอดตัวลงไปใต้ผ้าห่มเหมือนกับสตีฟแล้วนอนลง

สตีฟหันมามองทางบัคกี้โดยที่มีหมอนใบใหญ่ขวางกั้นอยู่ เขาจึงมองเห็นแค่หัวไหล่ของเงือกหนุ่มเท่านั้น

“ฝันดีนะบัค...”

สตีฟพูดอีกครั้งก่อนที่จะหลับทันทีเพราะความเหน็ดเหนื่อย

โดยไม่รู้ว่า...บัคกี้ก็หันหน้ามาหาสตีฟเหมือนกัน

“...ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะสตีฟ”

—♡—

สตีฟสะดุ้งตื่นมากลางดึกเพราะอยู่ดีๆเขาก็รู้สึกว่าเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างกำลังทาบทับร่างกายของเขาอยู่ และเมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นมาก็พบกับความตกใจ

เพราะสิ่งที่เขาเห็นและกำลังรับรู้สัมผัสอยู่นั้นคือ บัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งคร่อมเขาอยู่ด้วยร่างกายเปลือยเปล่า!

มือทั้งสองของบัคกี้ค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปทั่วกล้ามอกและกล้ามท้องของเขาอย่างเบามือ แก่นกายท่อนล่างของสตีฟสัมผัสกับบั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าของเงือกหนุ่มที่กำลังส่ายสะโพกเพื่อถูไถตรงนั้นของเขาอย่างยั่วยวน

“บัคกี้!” สตีฟตกใจร้องจนเขาต้องลุกขึ้นมา สตีฟอดคิดถึงสัมผัสของผิวหนังที่นุ่มลื่นของเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้าไม่ได้ มันช่างทำให้เขาลุ่มหลงและยังทำให้ความต้องการของเขาเพิ่มขึ้นสูงขึ้น แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็หักห้ามใจและรีบจับมือทั้งสองของบัคกี้ออกจากร่างกายของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วทันที “บัคกี้หยุดก่อน!”

สตีฟหันไปมองดูนาฬิกาที่โต๊ะข้างเตียงบอกเวลาตีห้าสิบนาที เขาหันมาหาบัคกี้และจับข้อมือทั้งสองของคนตรงหน้าและพยายามปลอบประโลมให้เงือกหนุ่มผู้ใจร้อนได้ใจเย็นลงด้วยสัมผัสแสนอ่อนโยนของเขา

“ทำไมล่ะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาถามเขาอย่างไม่คาดคิด แต่สตีฟก็มองเห็นแววตาที่ปะปนไปด้วยความหวาดหวั่นและหวาดกลัวมองเขาตอบกลับ ริมฝีปากที่กำลังขบกัดเหมือนกับว่าเงือกหนุ่มจำเป็นต้องอดทนกระทำอะไรบางอย่างด้วยความเจ็บปวดทำให้สตีฟเห็นแล้วก็มีแต่ความสงสัยเต็มไปหมด แล้วบัคกี้ก็ถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง “นายประมูลฉันมาไม่ใช่หรอ...”

“ก็ใช่...แต่ฉันไม่ได้ประมูลนายมาทำอะไรแบบนี้” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยความตกใจ ถึงแม้เขาจะมีความคิดเล็กน้อยในหัวสมองว่าอยากลองมีเซ็กส์กับเงือกบ้างนิดหน่อยก็เถอะ แต่ให้เขาทำเรื่องแบบนั้นกับคนที่ดูเหมือนกับว่าเจอเรื่องร้ายในชีวิตมาอย่างบัคกี้ ให้ตายสตีฟก็ทำไม่ลงหรอก

“แต่ทุกคนที่ซื้อฉัน...ก็...ก็...ไม่งั้นนายจะประมูลฉันมาทำไม...” บัคกี้พูด ประโยคแรกเขาอึกอักเล็กน้อยแต่ก็หยุดพูดไป ซึ่งสตีฟก็เข้าใจว่าคนตรงหน้าจะสื่อว่าอะไรเป็นอย่างดี เพราะสายตาของบัคกี้ที่กำลังจ้องมองสตีฟกลับแววตาเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวที่ออกมาล้นจนทำให้เขามองเห็นแววตาของเงือกหนุ่มเริ่มเปียกชื้น

“ฉันทนเห็นคนโดนประมูลเหมือนสินค้าแบบนี้ไม่ได้...ก็เลย...ประมูลนายออกมา...” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับคลี่ยิ้มระบายบางเบา ก่อนที่เขาจะเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้า สตีฟมองร้องขออนุญาตบัคกี้ด้วยสายตาที่อ่อนโยน ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะพยักหน้าน้อยๆแล้วฝ่ามือหนาของสตีฟก็สัมผัสที่ใบหน้าแสนเจ็บปวดของเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้า

“...ฉันไม่ใช่ _คน_ นะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้เม้มปากตอบกลับอย่างเขินอาย แต่สตีฟก็ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยนและปฏิบัติกับเขาเหมือนเป็นดั่งมนุษย์คนหนึ่ง “แล้ว...ฉันก็เห็นว่านายมีปืนด้วย...คนที่ซื้อฉันก่อนหน้าก็มีปืนทุกคน...” บัคกี้ถามต่อ น้ำเสียงของเขาเบาและสั่นคลอนกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย

“อืมมม นายรู้จักเอสไอเอมั้ย” สตีฟขมวดคิ้วถามกลับ ซึ่งเขาก็เห็นบัคกี้ส่ายหน้าให้เขาเป็นคำตอบ แต่สตีฟก็ยิ้มให้แล้วตอบกลับคนตรงหน้าทันที “จริงๆแล้วฉันเองก็คล้ายๆเอฟบีไอนั่นแหละ”

“เอฟบีไอ...ตำรวจหรอ...” บัคกี้สบตามองด้วยความฉงนสงสัย สตีฟเห็นแววตาของบัคกี้ดูจะโล่งอกโล่งใจเล็กน้อยที่ได้ยินเขาพูดเช่นนั้น

“ก็ประมาณนั้น...” สตีฟตอบกลับ “เห็นว่านายพูดถึง _คนก่อนๆ_ ของนาย นายพอจะจำอะไรเกี่ยวกับพวกนั้นได้บ้างมั้ยบัคกี้” สตีฟถามต่อด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง ถึงแม้มันอาจจะดูละลาบละล้วงไปเสียบ้าง แต่ในเมื่อบัคกี้รู้แล้วว่าเขาคือใคร การสอบถามข้อมูลจากเหยื่อโดยตรงก็น่าจะไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร แล้วสตีฟจึงเอื้อมมือไปเปิดโต๊ะข้างเตียงที่มีปืนพกพร้อมที่เก็บเสียงกระบอกเล็กกับตราสัญลักษณ์เจ้าหน้าที่ของเอสไอเอ สตีฟหยิบมาแล้วก็ยื่นให้บัคกี้เปิดอ่านดู

บัคกี้รับมาแล้วก็จดจ้องรูปถ่ายและข้อมูลของสตีฟบนนั้น จริงๆแล้วเขาลืมนึกไปเสียเลยว่าบัคกี้จะอ่านภาษาอังกฤษออกรึเปล่า แต่จากที่ได้คุยตอบโต้กัน และเหมือนจะมีคนซื้อบัคกี้มาแล้วหลายคน สตีฟก็เลยสรุปเอาเองว่าบัคกี้คงอ่านภาษาของมนุษย์ได้เป็นปกติแน่นอน

“จำได้...ฉันจำได้ทุกคน ทั้งชื่อและหน้าตา” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยใบหน้าขึงขัง

“นั่นดีเลย จะทำให้งานของพวกเราก้าวหน้าขึ้นมาก แต่นายคือความลับที่พวกเราต้องปกปิดนะบัคกี้” เสียงของนาตาชาดังขึ้นที่หน้าประตูห้องนอนของสตีฟ ทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟต่างก็หันไปมองแขกผู้มาเยือนตรงหน้าอย่างตกใจ เพราะสตีฟก็ไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อผ้าอะไรนอกจากกางเกงชั้นใน ส่วนบัคกี้นั้นเปลือยเปล่าแถมยังนั่งคร่อมเขาอีก “ว่าแต่สตีฟ...ไหนนายบอกจะไม่ทำอะไรไง” นาตาชาถามพร้อมกับมองสถานการณ์ตรงหน้าแล้วก็ยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างสนุกสนาน

“ไม่ได้ทำ! เธอเข้าใจผิดแล้วแนท!!” สตีฟรีบตอบกลับทันที ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงแจ๋ นาตาชายิ้มเยาะแล้วก็บอกกับเขาว่าให้ไปเตรียมตัวอาบน้ำแต่งตัวได้แล้วเพราะว่าวันนี้พวกเขาทั้งสามคนจะต้องออกเดินทางเพื่อไปเจอแซม วิลสัน เพื่อนในทีมของพวกเขาที่มงเต คาร์โล เมืองตากอากาศติดทะเลแสนโรแมนติกทางตอนใต้ของฝรั่งเศส

“เธอเป็น...เหมือนกับนายหรอ...” หลังจากที่นาตาชาออกจากห้องไปแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็หันมาถามสตีฟทันที

“ใช่แล้ว นั่นนาตาชา คู่หูของฉันเอง” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาจับบัคกี้ให้ลุกออกจากตักของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็เริ่มลุกจากเตียง และโชคดีที่สถานการณ์ตรงหน้าไม่ได้อันตรายต่อใจของเขาเสียเท่าไหร่ ตรงนั้นของสตีฟจึงไม่ได้แข็งแรงปึ๋งปั๋งเหมือนปกติอย่างที่ผู้ชายทุกคนจะต้องเจอในตอนเช้า เขาหันกลับมาหาบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียงแล้วถามขึ้น “อาบน้ำมั้ย”

บัคกี้พยักหน้าก่อนที่จะเงยหน้ามองเขาแล้วเอื้อมมือทั้งสองขึ้นไปหาสตีฟเพื่อให้เขาช่วยอุ้มไปที่ห้องอาบน้ำ สตีฟแอบเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะหลับตาแล้วตั้งสติให้จิตใจของเขาเป็นปกติ

**_‘นี่เขาจะได้อาบน้ำกับเงือกแสนงดงามอย่างบัคกี้เลยหรอ!!!’_** สตีฟคิดในใจพร้อมกับค่อยๆสงบสติอารมณ์หื่นกระหายของตัวเองอย่างตั้งใจ

แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ก้มลงไปหาบัคกี้ให้คนตรงหน้าเอามือทั้งสองคล้องคอตัวเองไว้ จากนั้นสตีฟก็จัดการอ้าขาคนตรงหน้าให้มาเกี่ยวเอวของเขา โดยที่เขาพยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้มองร่างกายและส่วนเร้นลับตรงนั้นของเงือก ถึงแม้ใจที่เต้นตึกตักกับสมองของเขาจะอยากรู้อยากเห็นมากขนาดไหนก็ตาม แล้วสตีฟก็สอดมือเข้าด้านใต้บั้นท้ายเนียนๆของบัคกี้เพื่อที่จะอุ้มคนในอ้อมแขนขึ้นมา

“นี่บัคกี้...ฉันสงสัยว่าจริงๆแล้วนายน่าจะเดินได้ไม่ใช่หรอ...” สตีฟบ่นพึมพำในลำคอระหว่างที่พวกเขาทั้งสองเดินกันไปที่ห้องน้ำข้างๆกับห้องนอน บัคกี้แอบหัวเราะเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพูดประโยคชวนหัวใจวายขึ้นมาว่า...

“...อาบน้ำให้หน่อยสิ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างแผ่วเบาข้างๆหูของสตีฟ เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินก็หยุดกึกทันทีพร้อมกับหันไปมองคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองช้าๆ

บัคกี้ยิ้มเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเม้มปากแล้วใบหน้าของเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้าเขาก็เริ่มค่อยๆขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

และบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับเขานอกเหนือจากนี้อีก...

นั่นทำให้สตีฟจมอยู่กับความคิด(และความหื่น)ของตัวเองอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

—♡ to be continued ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ😚♥︎  
> เปิดเรื่องสั้นเรื่องใหม่ด้วยความว่องไวเพราะจากการไปเห็นความ Little Mermaid ของเซบกับคริสมันช่างกร๊าวใจยิ่งนัก  
> และจากโพสนี้บนเพจ [Stucky/Evanstan Thailand](https://www.facebook.com/1589461431319440/posts/2241967619402148/) ก็เลยทำให้อยากเขียน Mermaid AU ม๊ากมากกกกกกก  
> แล้วก็ ตู้มมมม กลายเป็นโกโก้ครันช์แบบนี้ล่ะค่าา 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
> ซึ่งจริงๆตอนแรกวางไว้แบบ Little Mermaid เลยค่ะ แต่ไปๆมาๆเปลี่ยนใจ เราเปลี่ยนจากเจ้าชายสตีฟเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่สตีฟแทน ส่วนบัคกี้ที่ตอนแรกวางไว้ให้เป็นเจ้าชายเงือกเหมือนกัน แต่ก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นเงือกหายากลึกลับแทน🤤  
> หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะคะะ😍😍😍
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่เข้ามาอ่านมากๆ ทั้งเรื่องนี้และเรื่องอื่นๆของเราเลยค่ะ รักทุกคนมากๆๆๆๆๆ😳 แล้วก็ขอบคุณทุกคอมเม้นและกำลังใจ ทั้งในนี้ ที่หน้าทวิต และมีหลายคน dm มาเหมือนกัน อยากจะบอกว่าเราดีใจมากกกกกกเลยค่ะแงงงง ขอบคุณทุกๆคนมากๆนะคะะะ 😳😍😭😭😭💕
> 
> ตอนต่อไปจิมาไวๆนี้...คิสว่า...นะคะ...
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคของเราในทวิต #hAnatabiFic เอาไว้หาเรื่องเก่าหรือหวีดหรืออะไรก็ได้หมดเรยยยย🤩  
> ปล2. ขอบคุณคำอ่านภาษารัสเซียจากคุณ scartorns มากๆเลยค่ะะะะ แม่พระมาโปรดมากๆ เพราะเราเอามาจากกูเกิลทรานสเลทแล้วนั่งแกะคำอ่านอย่างมั่วๆเอง ผ่างงงงง😂 แต่ตอนนี้ถูกต้องแล้วนะคะ! เย้👏🏻🥳


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> การตกหลุมรักมนุษย์เป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามของชาวเงือก  
> แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ได้รับถึงความอบอุ่น ความปลอดภัย และความอ่อนโยนของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ เขาก็เริ่มหวั่นไหว  
> จนจิตใจของบัคกี้โอนอ่อนไปตามสัมผัสแสนหวานนั่น
> 
> บัคกี้จึงพยายามอย่างมากที่สุดที่จะไม่ทำให้ตัวเองตกหลุมรักสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส
> 
> ซึ่ง...กว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ตัวว่าไม่ควรตกหลุมรักมนุษย์ก็สายไปเสียแล้ว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอน 2 มาแล้วค่าาา 😘  
> มาอย่างรวดเร็วกว่าปกติเพราะขยัน!?!? (จริงหรอ!!!)  
> แร้วก็เหมียนเดิมข่ะ มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยนะคะ💕
> 
> คำเตือน : ตอนนี้มีการกล่าวถึงการข่มขืนและขืนใจนิดดดดดดดดดหน่อย😣 (นิดเดียวเท่านั้น กระพริบตาก็น่าจะหาย)

_มนุษย์ช่างเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่น่าขยะแขยง_

_ความโลภ ตัณหา ราคะ ชื่อเสียง เงินทอง ล้วนแล้วแต่ไม่สามารถบำเรอความสุขของมนุษย์จนพึงพอใจได้_

_ถึงแม้มนุษย์จะเชื่อว่าชื่อเสียงและเงินทองสามารถซื้อความโลภอย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดของตัวเองได้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้ความต้องการของมนุษย์ลดน้อยลงไปเลย_

_มีแต่จะเพิ่มมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ_

_เมื่อมนุษย์เรียนรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของพวกเรา_ ‘ชาวเงือก’ _พวกเขาได้ตามล่าพวกเราอย่างไม่ลดละ ตั้งแต่ทะเลแคริบเบียน ทะเลเมดิเตอร์เรเนียน ทะเลเคลติก ทะเลไอริช และลามมาถึงทะเลเหนือ ที่อยู่อาศัยของพวกเรา_

_พวกเราเป็น_ ชาวเงือกทะเลเหนือ _ที่อยู่ระดับความลึกหกร้อยเมตรใต้ท้องทะเล ในอาณาจักรนอร์ลันทิสของชาวเงือกทะเลเหนือ ซึ่งเผ่าพันธุ์เงือกทะเลเหนือนับเป็นเผ่าที่หายากในท้องทะเลบนโลกใบนี้พอสมควร เนื่องจากเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์เดียวที่สามารถเปลี่ยนจากหางเงือกเป็นขามนุษย์ได้เมื่อขึ้นบก แถมยังมีประชากรจำนวนน้อย บางส่วนขึ้นบกแล้วไปแต่งงานกับมนุษย์ อยู่กินเป็นมนุษย์ไปเลยก็มี หรือบางส่วนก็โดนไล่ล่าไปขายในตลาดมืด..._

_ซึ่งมนุษย์ก็จะไล่ล่าชาวเงือกไปขายในตลาดมืดเสียเป็นส่วนมาก_

_และหนึ่งในเงือกที่โดนไล่ล่า...ก็มีบัคกี้รวมอยู่ด้วย..._

_ชาวเงือกจะมีอายุขัยค่อนข้างยืนยาวกว่ามนุษย์ทั่วไป เกือบๆจะเรียกว่าเป็นอมตะ แต่ถ้าเงือกอย่างพวกเราโดนมนุษย์จับหรือทำเป็นเจ้าของชีวิตพวกเราแล้ว จะมีใครซักกี่คนที่จะปล่อยให้ชาวเงือกอย่างพวกเรากลับลงสู่ท้องทะเล พวกเขาคงไม่ทิ้งเงินมหาศาลที่ซื้อชีวิตของชาวเงือกลงน้ำไปได้แน่นอน_

_บัคกี้โดนจับมาตั้งแต่สมัยปี 1400 ซึ่งเป็นช่วงสมัยที่น่ากลัวที่สุดของประวัติศาสตร์ชาวเงือก เพราะเงือกที่โดนจับมาส่วนมากจะโดนชำแหละและแยกอวัยวะเอาไปทำเวทย์มนต์และมนต์ดำต่างๆ เมื่อมนุษย์เรียนรู้ว่าร่างกายของเงือกสามารถทำประโยชน์อะไรกับมนุษย์ได้บ้าง อีกสองร้อยปีต่อมามนุษย์จึงเริ่มจับเงือกทั้งเป็น เลี้ยงไว้และใช้ประโยชน์จากทุกส่วนของร่างกายพวกเรา และโชคดีที่ ณ ตอนนั้น บัคกี้เป็นหนึ่งในเงือกไม่กี่ตนที่มีชีวิตรอดจากยุคมืด_

_มนุษย์กล่าวว่าน้ำตาของเงือกสามารถรักษาโรคภัยไข้เจ็บได้ แต่ก็คงไม่มีชาวเงือกตนไหนเสียน้ำตาให้มนุษย์ได้ง่ายๆ เส้นผมของเงือกจึงเป็นสิ่งที่มีค่าในลำดับต่อมา เพราะเส้นผมของชาวเงือกสามารถทำเป็นยาอายุวัฒนะได้ พวกเขาจึงนิยมปล่อยให้เงือกทั้งหลายผมยาวเพื่อตัดทีเดียวแล้วขายให้ได้ราคาดี ราคาของเส้นผมเงือกเพียงหยิบมือ สามารถแลกเปลี่ยนเป็นทองคำในตลาดมืดได้มากมายมหาศาล_

_หรือแม้กระทั่งเกล็ดที่หางของเงือกก็ยังสามารถเอาไปสะกัดเป็นอัญมณีล้ำค่าได้ ซึ่งเป็นที่ต้องการของตลาดมืดเช่นเดียวกัน_

_ส่วนตระกูลไหนที่ได้ครอบครองชาวเงือกไว้ ก็จะเป็นตระกูลที่มั่งคั่งและร่ำรวยมาก และบัคกี้ก็ผ่านการเปลี่ยนหน้าเปลี่ยนมือของผู้ที่บอกว่าเป็นเจ้าของชีวิตของตัวเองมาไม่รู้กี่รอบแล้ว_

_บัคกี้คิดว่าอย่างน้อยตัวเองก็โชคดีที่ไม่โดนจับไปทรมานหรือโดนแยกชิ้นส่วนอวัยวะ อย่างน้อยมนุษย์ก็อาจจะไม่ได้เลวร้ายไปเสียทุกคน_

_ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้เขาคิดผิดอย่างมหันต์_

_ปี 1700 มนุษย์ที่เริ่มร่ำรวยก็เริ่มเบื่อหน่าย มนุษย์เริ่มเรียนรู้ถึงเผ่าพันธุ์ที่มากขึ้นของเงือก และบัคกี้คือหนึ่งในเงือกที่สามารถเปลี่ยนหางเป็นขาได้ มนุษย์ก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนพวกเราชาวเงือกเป็นสิ่งที่เขาเรียกกันว่าเป็น_ ‘เครื่องบำบัดความใคร่’

_ช่วงเวลานั้นเงือกสาวกลายเป็นที่ต้องการในตลาดมืดเสียมากกว่า ทำให้เงือกหนุ่มต่างเริ่มไร้ค่าไปเพียงครู่หนึ่ง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้เงือกหนุ่มปลอดภัยอยู่ดี จากตอนนั้นพวกเราเองก็เรียนรู้ว่า มนุษย์สามารถใช้พวกเราชาวเงือกที่เป็นเพศผู้ให้เป็นเครื่องบำบัดความใคร่ที่ไม่สิ้นสุดของพวกมนุษย์ได้ด้วยเหมือนกัน_

_และนั่นก็เป็นจุดเริ่มของความต่ำช้าของมนุษย์_

_อีกทั้งบัคกี้ยังเป็นหนึ่งในเงือกที่โดนกระทำอย่างทรมานเสียจนไม่สามารถขัดขืนใดๆได้เหมือนกับเงือกทุกเพศทุกวัยตนอื่นๆ_

_และมันก็ยิ่งเลวร้ายขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อพวกมนุษย์ที่เริ่มเห็นพวกเราชาวเงือกเป็นทั้งที่บำบัดความใคร่ ที่หาเงิน มนุษย์เห็นพวกเราเป็นดั่ง_ ‘สินค้าที่ล้ำค่า’ _ไม่ว่าจะได้ครอบครองมาด้วยวิธีใดก็ตาม ทั้งส่งผ่านรุ่นสู่รุ่น ถูกประมูล ถูกยื้อแย่ง ถูกขโมย เหล่ามนุษย์ต่างก็ไล่ฆ่ากันเพียงเพื่อที่จะได้ครอบครองร่างกายของพวกเราชาวเงือก_

_ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะโดนขโมยออกมาจากคฤหาสน์ของนักการเมืองคนใหญ่คนโตคนหนึ่งใจกลางกรุงวอร์ชิงตันดีซี บัคกี้มีผู้ที่ครอบครองเขามาเป็นระยะเวลานานมากคนหนึ่ง ชื่อว่า อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ หมอนั่นครอบครองเขามาเกือบสิบปี เพียซใช้ร่างกายของบัคกี้เป็นเครื่องมือผลิตเงินจนเพียซกลายเป็นนักการเมืองที่มีอิทธิพลและร่ำรวยที่สุดและโฉดชั่วที่สุด_

_และแน่นอนว่า เพียซใช้ร่างกายของบัคกี้เป็นเครื่องระบายความใคร่ของตัวเองด้วยเช่นกัน_

_บัคกี้ถูกขืนใจซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่ามาเกือบตลอดสิบปีที่โดนเพียซครอบครอง_

_การมีเพียซเป็นผู้ครอบครองทำให้บัคกี้มีความคิดที่จะหยุดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง หยุดทุกความทรมาน หยุดการเป็นเครื่องมือหาเงิน หยุดเป็นเครื่องมือบำบัดความใคร่ของมนุษย์ ถึงแม้เงือกจะมีอายุยืนยาว แต่ถ้าหากโดนอะไรมาแทงหรือยิงเข้าที่หัวใจเข้าจังๆก็คงตายได้เหมือนกัน_

_ตอนที่บัคกี้โดนลักพาตัวออกมาจากคฤหาสถ์ของเพียซ ในใจเขาก็นึกดีใจเหลือเกินที่ได้หลีกหนีจากเพียซได้เสียที แต่อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็กลัวว่าจะเจออะไรที่แย่ยิ่งกว่าเพียซ เพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ ช่างเป็นมนุษย์ที่น่าขยะแขยงมากที่สุดเท่าที่บัคกี้โดนมนุษย์จับมาแล้ว จนขนาดเขาคิดว่าเขาคงไม่เจอมนุษย์ที่เลวร้ายเท่าเพียซได้อีกแล้วกระมัง_

_บัคกี้ได้แต่นึกโทษโชคชะตาตัวเองที่โดนมนุษย์จับมาตั้งแต่หกร้อยปีก่อน เขาคิดไว้แล้วว่าครั้งนี้จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาหวังให้พระเจ้าเมตตาเขาได้เจอคนที่ดีและรักเขาบ้าง เพราะถ้าหากลงเอยเหมือนเพียซ หรือใครๆก็ตามที่บัคกี้เคยพบเจอมา เขาคงทนไม่ไหวต้องคิดปลิดชีพตัวเองและคนคนนั้นเพื่อให้พ้นๆไปจากความทรมานนี่เสียทีแน่ๆ_

_จนมาถึงการประมูลครั้งล่าสุด..._

_บัคกี้ก็มาเจอสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส_

_สตีฟทำให้บัคกี้มีมุมมองต่อมนุษย์เปลี่ยนไป เขาแปลกไปจากคนที่เคยครอบครองเขาแทบทุกคนตั้งแต่เขาโดนมนุษย์จับมาตั้งแต่หกร้อยปีก่อนเลยทีเดียว_

_สตีฟเป็นคนแรกที่ปฏิบัติกับเขาราวกับเป็นมนุษย์ด้วยกัน สตีฟไม่แม้แต่จะถามว่าเขาคือเงือกชนิดไหน สามารถทำอะไรได้บ้าง สตีฟไม่ฉุดกระชากลากถูเขาเหมือนกับเพียซหรือหลายๆคนที่บัคกี้เคยผ่านน้ำมือมา และสตีฟมักจะขออนุญาตก่อนที่จะแตะตัวเขาเสมอ สตีฟเป็นสุภาพบุรุษที่อ่อนโยน อบอุ่นและใจดีกับบัคกี้ แถมยังมีดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของสตีฟที่ทำให้เขาหลงใหลนั่นอีก_

_บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่านี่คือสิ่งที่มนุษย์เรียกว่าความรักหรือไม่ หรือเขาแค่ไม่เคยได้รับการปฏิบัติอย่างดีมาเป็นเวลานานจึงทำให้ร่างกาย จิตใจ และสมองของเขารู้สึกโหยหา ต้องการ และอยากครอบครองผู้ชายที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟ โรเจอร์สมากขนาดนี้_

_แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังไม่อยากจะแน่ใจว่าสตีฟจะเป็นคนที่พระเจ้าพามาพบกับเขา เพื่อให้เขาหลุดพ้นจากความทรมานกว่าหกร้อยปีได้จริงๆหรือเปล่า_

_บางทีเขาอาจจะไร้เดียงสากับมนุษย์มากเกินไป บทเรียนในหกร้อยปีที่ผ่านมาก็ยังไม่ทำให้เข็ดหลาบกับมนุษย์_

_การตกหลุมรักมนุษย์เป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามของชาวเงือก ถ้าชาวเงือกอย่างพวกเราตกหลุมรักมนุษย์ แล้วถ้ามนุษย์ทำให้พวกเราจิตใจแตกสลาย พวกเราจะแตกสลายกลายเป็นฟองลอยละล่องกลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของน้ำทะเลไป_

_และเมื่อถึงเวลานั้น...ก็คงจะเป็นจุดจบของชีวิตชาวเงือกอย่างแท้จริง_

_บัคกี้จึงพยายามอย่างมากที่สุดที่จะไม่ทำให้ตัวเองตกหลุมรักสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส_

_ซึ่ง...กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวว่าไม่ควรตกหลุมรักมนุษย์ก็สายไปเสียแล้ว_

…

บัคกี้ตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึกเพราะฝันร้ายที่ตามหลอกหลอนเขามาตลอด โดยเฉพาะสิ่งเลวร้ายต่างๆที่อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซเคยทำไว้กับเขา บัคกี้หอบหายใจด้วยความหวาดกลัวพร้อมกับมองไปรอบๆห้อง เขากลัวว่าสตีฟจะเป็นเพียงแค่ความฝัน เขากลัวว่าจริงๆแล้วเพียซคงแค่วางยาเขาแล้วก็ข่มขืนเขาเหมือนเดิมเหมือนทุกครั้ง

แต่พอบัคกี้หันไปมองคนที่นอนอยู่ข้างๆ บัคกี้ก็เห็นมนุษย์ผู้ชายหน้าตาหล่อเหลาที่ประมูลเขามาที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟ โรเจอร์สกำลังนอนหลับอยู่ ไม่ใช่อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซที่เขาหวาดกลัวแต่อย่างใด

เสียงถอนหายใจโล่งอกเบาๆของเขาดังขึ้น บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกโล่งใจไปเปลาะหนึ่ง เขาค่อยๆลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงด้วยความเงียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะเงียบได้ พร้อมกับหย่อนขาวางลงบนพื้นอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ เพราะบัคกี้เองก็ยังเดินไม่ค่อยถนัดนัก เนื่องจากตลอดเวลาเขาโดนมนุษย์จับตัวไป ส่วนมากมนุษย์จะจับขังเงือกไว้ในแทงค์น้ำตลอดเวลา บัคกี้จึงไม่ค่อยได้ใช้ขามากเท่าไหร่ จนภายหลังที่เงือกเริ่มโดนใช้เป็นเครื่องมือทางเพศ ชาวเงือกเผ่าพันธุ์แบบเขาจึงถูกเปลี่ยนให้อยู่แต่ในร่างมนุษย์ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็พอจะได้ใช้ขาในการหลบหนีได้บ้างไม่ได้บ้าง ซึ่งส่วนมากจะหนีไม่ได้เพราะขนาดแค่เดินบัคกี้ก็ยังเดินไม่คล่องเสียเท่าไหร่ ฉะนั้นจึงลืมเรื่องวิ่งไปได้เลย และสิ่งที่บัคกี้โดนกระทำก็มีเพียงถูกผูกมัดไว้กับเตียงไม่ก็โดนขังไว้ในแทงค์น้ำเท่านั้น

บัคกี้ค่อยๆแอบเดินไปดูข้าวของของสตีฟอย่างเงียบๆ บัคกี้เจอปืนหน้าตาน่ากลัวเยอะแยะไปหมดในกระเป๋าสีดำที่ซ่อนอยู่ในตู้เสื้อผ้า ที่มีทั้งมีด กุญแจมือ เข็มฉีดยา แถมยังมีปืนกระบอกเล็กพร้อมที่เก็บเสียงในโต๊ะข้างเตียงเหมือนเพียซเป๊ะอีก จนในหัวของบัคกี้คิดแต่เรื่องร้ายๆและผลลัพธ์แย่ๆเต็มไปหมด

_‘นี่เขาพ้นจากเพียซแล้วก็มาเจอเหมือนเดิมอีกแล้วหรอ’_ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับมองคนที่นอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่องราวอย่างโกรธแค้นและหวาดกลัว _‘ถ้าอย่างนั้น สตีฟก็คงแค่ประมูลเขามาเพื่อใช้เป็นแบบนั้นสินะ...’_

เมื่อบัคกี้สรุปรวบยอดในใจเขาก็รู้สึกโมโหโกรธแค้นในโชคชะตาของตัวเองเสียจริงๆ และเขาก็ตั้งใจไว้แล้วว่าเขาจะไม่ยอมให้ตัวเองต้องเจออะไรเลวร้ายแบบเดิมอีกแล้ว บัคกี้จึงคิดจะใช้หนึ่งในความสามารถการเป็นเงือกของเขา นั่นก็คือ _‘การล่อลวง’_ เพราะมนุษย์ทุกคนไม่สามารถต้านทานการล่อลวงของเงือกได้ และมนุษย์จะอ่อนแอมากเมื่อกำลังร่วมเพศกับเงือก และจะอ่อนแอที่สุดเมื่อได้หลั่งน้ำแสนสุขสมของตัวเองออกมา

และเมื่อถึงตอนนั้น บัคกี้ก็จะปลิดชีพสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส แล้วตามมาด้วยปลิดชีพตัวเองด้วยมือของเขาเอง

บัคกี้จัดการถอดเสื้อและกางเกงที่สวมใส่อยู่ลงบนพื้น ก่อนจะค่อยๆขึ้นเตียงและเริ่มคลานเข้าไปเงียบๆเพื่อนั่งคร่อมที่ลำตัวของสตีฟ ชายหนุ่มมนุษย์ตรงหน้าที่กำลังนอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่อง บัคกี้เริ่มสัมผัสแผ่นอกกว้างของคนตรงหน้าที่มีแต่มัดกล้ามจนเขาเองก็แอบเคลิบเคลิ้มเล็กน้อย บัคกี้หย่อนบั้นท้ายของตัวเองลงตรงแก่นกายที่อ่อนไหวของสตีฟ ที่ตอนนี้กำลังเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเพราะเขาค่อยๆถูไถและเสียดสีผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงในอย่างช้าๆ

บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงหอบหายใจของสตีฟเริ่มติดขัดขึ้นเรื่อยๆพร้อมกับเสียงหอบครางเบาๆ บัคกี้ก็เริ่มส่ายสะโพกอย่างเย้ายวนขึ้น มือที่สัมผัสกล้ามอกคนตรงหน้าก็เริ่มเด็ดดึงยอดอกจนแข็งเป็นตุ่มไต จนกระทั่ง...

**_“บัคกี้!...บัคกี้หยุดก่อน!”_ **

—♡—

หลังจากผ่านเหตุการณ์อันตรายต่อหัวใจและตรงนั้น(?)ของสตีฟไปแล้ว และไอ้เหตุการณ์อันตรายที่เขากำลังพูดถึงนี่ไม่ใช่การบุกเข้าจับกุมเหล่าแก๊งค์ตลาดมืดหรือกลุ่มก่อการร้ายหรืออะไร

เหตุการณ์อันตรายต่อหัวใจของสตีฟก็คือ ‘ _การอาบน้ำร่วมกับบัคกี้ เงือกหนุ่มแสนงดงาม’_ เพียงเท่านั้น

จากนั้นนาตาชาถามเขาว่าจะจัดการปลอมตัวบัคกี้อย่างไรดีให้ไม่เตะตาและให้คนอื่นจดจำใบหน้าของบัคกี้ไม่ได้ สตีฟเสนอว่าควรจะจับบัคกี้ตัดผมสั้นและแต่งตัวให้เป็นผู้ชายไปเลย เหมือนกับมีหน่วยข่าวกรองจากยุโรปมาร่วมทีมอะไรประมาณนั้น แต่สีหน้าของนาตาชาที่กำลังถลึงตามองเขาด้วยความตกใจ สลับไปมองบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ในเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำข้างๆสตีฟไปมาอย่างสงสัยและไม่มั่นใจนัก จนนาตาชายิ้มขึ้นเล็กน้อยที่มุมปากแล้วบอกให้บัคกี้ปลอมเป็นแฟนของสตีฟไปเลยดีกว่าง่ายดี ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้ทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ต่างก็หน้าแดงขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“จริงๆแล้ว...ตัดผมฉันเลยก็ได้คุณโรมานอฟฟ์” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่หนักแน่น แล้วเขารวมผมที่ยาวทั้งหมดของตัวเองมาไว้ด้านหน้าทันที

“แต่ว่า...” นาตาชาเอ่ยประท้วงขึ้น แต่บัคกี้หันมามองเธอราวกับว่ากำลังจะบอกให้นาตาชาไม่ต้องพูดอะไรมากมายต่อ

“งั้น...เริ่มเลยแล้วกัน” สตีฟกล่าว

แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟกับนาตาชาก็ช่วยกันจัดการตัดผมของบัคกี้จนสั้นเหลือแค่คลอเคลียที่บ่า ส่วนเรื่องเสื้อผ้าของบัคกี้นั้น นาตาชาได้เตรียมเอาไว้เรียบร้อยแล้วในระหว่างที่ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้กำลังวุ่นวายกับตอนอาบน้ำกันอยู่

“โชคดีที่ห้องเสื้อด้านล่างของโรงแรมเปิดให้ลูกค้ากระเป๋าหนักแบบคุณโรเจอร์สได้ตลอดเวลา เอ้า ใส่เสื้อพวกนี้ซะ” นาตาชาหอบถุงสีขาวใบโตหลายใบมาวางไว้ตรงหน้าของบัคกี้ ด้านในมีชุดสูทและเสื้อลำลองแบบต่างๆที่ดูเหมือนเป็นชุดที่หนุ่มเจ้าสำอางค์ชาวยุโรปชอบใส่กัน (นาตาชาว่าไว้เช่นนั้น) แล้วสตีฟก็จัดการไปเก็บข้าวของเครื่องใช้ต่างๆที่อยู่ตามที่ต่างๆลงกระเป๋าอย่างรวดเร็ว

สตีฟเหลือบไปเห็นบัคกี้พยายามลองเดินด้วยตัวเองโดยการเดินตามเขาไปทุกที่ตลอดเวลา บัคกี้ยังเดินไม่ค่อยถนัดกับรองเท้ามีส้นสีดำขลับนั่น ซึ่งท่าทางเวลาบัคกี้พยายามประคองตัวเดินไม่ให้ล้มนั่นก็ดูน่ารักมากเสียจนเขาอยากจะเข้าไปกอดบัคกี้เอาไว้เสียจริงๆ หลังจากที่พวกเขาทั้งสามเตรียมตัวและเก็บของกันแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็เรียกคนขับรถลีมูซีนคนเดิมจากเมื่อวานมารับ แล้วทั้งสามก็ออกเดินทางไปยังสถานีรถไฟการ์ เดอ ลียงทันที

“บัคกี้ พกนี่ไว้” นาตาชายื่นพาสปอร์ตของโรมาเนียกับโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ตามไม่ได้เครื่องหนึ่งให้กับเขาในระหว่างที่กำลังนั่งอยู่บนรถลีมูซีน บนตักของเธอมีแล็ปท็อปวางอยู่เหมือนเดิมแทบจะทุกครั้ง

“เจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์” บัคกี้อ่านชื่อบนพาสปอร์ตพร้อมกับใบหน้าตัวเองที่แม้แต่สตีฟก็ไม่รู้ว่านาตาชาทำสิ่งเหล่านี้ได้อย่างไรภายในคืนเดียว

“ตั้งแต่นี้ไปนายใช้ชื่อนั้นนะบาร์นส์” นาตาชาเงยหน้ามาตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มบางเบาให้บัคกี้ “อ้อ แล้วเรียกฉันว่านาตาชา”

บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบรับนาตาชา เขาถือพาสปอร์ตกับโทรศัพท์มือถือเอาไว้ในมือเพราะไม่รู้จะเอาไปไว้ในดี จนกระทั่งสตีฟหยิบพาสปอร์ตของเขาขึ้นมาแล้วก็เปิดเสื้อสูทที่เขาสวมทับเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีขาวด้านในเอาไว้ จากนั้นก็เอาพาสปอร์ตใส่ไว้ในกระเป๋าเล็กๆด้านในเสื้อสูท ส่วนโทรศัพท์มือถือ สตีฟบอกว่าในนั้นมีเบอร์โทรแค่ของเขากับนาตาชาเท่านั้น ถ้าคนอื่นโทรเข้ามาห้ามรับเด็ดขาด และบอกให้บัคกี้เอาใส่ไว้ในกางเกงยีนส์ติดตัวไว้ตลอดเวลา

“นายอย่าอยู่ห่างจากฉันเด็ดขาดเลยนะบัคกี้” สตีฟพูดย้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่งด้วยสีหน้าขึงขัง

“เราต้องแกล้งทำเป็นคนรักกันหรอ” บัคกี้หันหน้าไปถามด้วยความสงสัยพร้อมกับสบตาเขาเข้าอย่างจัง สตีฟจ้องมองดวงตากลมโตสีเทาอมฟ้านั่นไปพร้อมๆกับใจที่เต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

_‘อย่ามองแบบนั้นสิบัคกี้ แบบนี้เขาก็อดทนไม่ไหวพอดี’_ สตีฟนึกในใจ แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้หัวใจของเขาเตลิดเปิดเปิงมากที่สุดก็คือ บัคกี้สอดประสานมือของตัวเองเข้ามาไว้กับมือของสตีฟ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เอนพิงตัวมาซบกับไหล่กว้างของเขาพร้อมกับกระชับฝ่ามือให้แน่นยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

“อะ...อืม ก็ประมาณนั้นก็ได้” สตีฟตอบกลับประโยคคำถามของบัคกี้ที่ว่า _‘ต้องแกล้งเป็นคนรักด้วยหรือ’_ อย่างเขินอาย

นาตาชาเหลือบตามามองเขาที่กำลังทำตัวไม่ถูกและหน้าแดงแปร๊ดเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศกับความไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวของบัคกี้ที่กอบกุมมือของสตีฟอยู่ข้างๆ ก็อมยิ้มด้วยความตลกขบขันจนสตีฟมองค้อนกลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

ลีมูซีนมาถึงที่สถานีรถไฟการ์ เดอ ลียงในอีกครึ่งชั่วโมงต่อมา ทั้งสามเดินไปขึ้น TGV รถไฟความเร็วสูงวิ่งระหว่างเมืองเพื่อเดินทางไปยังเมืองมงเต คาร์โล ที่ที่พวกเขานัดแซม วิลสัน หนึ่งในเพื่อนร่วมทีมอีกคนที่คอยสังเกตการณ์อยู่ที่คาสิโนในโรงแรมริมทะเลแห่งหนึ่ง

และในระหว่างที่สตีฟพาบัคกี้เดินไปไหนต่อไหน เขาอดสังเกตไม่ได้ว่าคนส่วนมากมองมาที่บัคกี้กันแทบจะทั้งนั้น

_‘หรือนี่จะเป็นเวทมนต์ของเงือกกันนะ’_ สตีฟนึกในใจอย่างสงสัย เพราะเขาเองก็รู้สึกว่าบัคกี้ช่างงดงามน่าหลงใหลจนเขาอยากได้มาครอบครองมากเหลือเกิน แต่อย่างไรเสียสตีฟก็จะไม่ทำแบบนั้นเด็ดขาด เพราะเขาคิดว่าบัคกี้ หรือเงือกตนไหนๆก็ตาม ต่างก็มีสิทธิที่จะใช้ชีวิตของตัวเอง ไม่ใช่เป็นสิ่งของของใคร (แต่ถ้าบัคกี้อยากจะเป็นคนรักของสตีฟด้วยตัวเอง เขาก็พร้อมเสมอ)

เมื่อสตีฟจับจ้องดีๆ ดวงตากลมโตเปร่งประกายกับริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มสีชมพูบนใบหน้าคมได้รูปที่ตัดกับผมลอนประบ่าสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่กำลังคลอเคลียที่คอของบัคกี้อยู่นั้นก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นตึกตักไปหมด

แถมเสื้อผ้าที่นาตาชาจัดการเลือกให้บัคกี้ใส่ก็เหมือนเป็นนายแบบหลุดออกมาจากนิตยสารที่ผู้หญิงชอบอ่านอย่างไรอย่างนั้น จนสตีฟรู้สึกชนะเล็กๆที่มีบัคกี้เป็นคนรักเดินเคียงข้างกาย (ถึงแม้จะเป็นแค่คนรักปลอมๆก็เถอะนะ)

แล้วสตีฟก็แอบเอามือมาโอบบัคกี้ไว้ที่สะโพกพร้อมกับควงบัคกี้เดินประหนึ่งว่าเป็นคนรักกันอย่างจริงจัง

การเดินทางจากปารีสมายังเมืองมงเต คาร์โล เขตปกครองโมนาโคใช้เวลากว่าหกชั่วโมงครึ่ง ซึ่งตอนแรกพวกเขาจะเดินทางกันด้วยเครื่องบิน แต่เมื่อมีบัคกี้อยู่ด้วย แผนทั้งหมดจึงเปลี่ยนเป็นเดินทางด้วยรถไฟความเร็วสูงแทน เพราะการเดินทางด้วยเครื่องบินมีความเสี่ยงสูงที่บัคกี้จะถูกบันทึกลงไปในข้อมูล และนาตาชาก็ยังบอกอีกว่ากล้องวงจรปิดของสนามบินยากที่จะแฮ็คมากกว่าสถานีรถไฟ พวกเขาจึงเลือกที่จะใช้เวลาอยู่ในรถไฟกว่าหกชั่วโมงครึ่งแทน

และในระหว่างหกชั่วโมงครึ่งนี้ นาตาชาก็ให้สตีฟกับบัคกี้ได้วางแผนเรื่องปลอมตัวเป็นคนรักกัน ซ้อมกันไว้ให้ดีๆ และนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟรู้ว่าบัคกี้จริงๆแล้วมีอายุมากกว่าเขา ซึ่งบัคกี้ไม่ได้บอกอายุที่แท้จริงตัวเองแต่เขาพูดกลายๆว่าตนอายุเยอะกว่าสตีฟแน่นอน ทั้งๆที่สตีฟคิดว่าบัคกี้คงอายุราวๆแค่ยี่สิบกว่าๆเท่านั้น

“ถ้าฉันบอกอายุจริงๆไป นายจะต้องช็อคแน่ๆสตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันมาพูดกับเขาพร้อมกับอมยิ้มให้ สตีฟได้ยินอีกฝ่ายพูดเช่นนั้นก็ทำให้ต่อมความอยากรู้อยากเห็นของตัวเองเพิ่มสูงขึ้นกว่าเดิม จนสตีฟทานทนไม่ไหว เขาคะยั้นคะยอให้บัคกี้บอก แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่บอกอายุที่แท้จริงของตัวเองให้สตีฟรู้ จนในที่สุดสตีฟก็ยอมแพ้ไปพร้อมกับไม่ยอมมองหน้าบัคกี้ไปพักนึง จนนาตาชาทนไม่ไหวถึงกับโยนแซนวิชมาให้เขาพร้อมกับบอกว่า _‘กินๆเข้าไปแล้วเลิกทำหน้าเป็นตูดซะโรเจอร์ส’_

“ฉันไม่ได้หิวซักหน่อยนาตาชา” สตีฟตอบกลับคู่หูของตัวเองด้วยความไม่พอใจ เขาเห็นบัคกี้นั่งหัวเราะเบาๆอยู่ข้างๆ และนาตาชานี่นั่งอมยิ้มขำเขาอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม ซึ่งนั่นทำให้สตีฟไม่สบอารมณ์เป็นอย่างมากที่โดนรุมแกล้งแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็หยิบแซนวิชที่นาตาชาโยนมาให้แล้วกินอยู่ดี

ในระยะเวลากว่าหกชั่วโมงครึ่งบนรถไฟระหว่างเมืองทำให้สตีฟได้คุยกับบัคกี้มากขึ้น เริ่มรู้จักกันและกันมากขึ้น สตีฟก็เริ่มหลงใหลในตัวบัคกี้มากกว่าหน้าตาแสนงดงามนั่น ถึงแม้สภาพจิตใจจะทำให้บัคกี้จะดูบอบบางก็ตาม แต่ลึกๆแล้ว ภายในแววตาใสๆสั่นระริกนั่นบางทีก็มีความมุ่งมั่นเด็ดเดี่ยวจนทำให้บัคกี้เองก็ดูมีแรงกล้าที่จะทำอะไรบางอย่างเหมือนกัน

บัคกี้เล่าวีรกรรมการหนีต่างๆของตัวเองให้สตีฟฟังอย่างสนุกสนาน ซึ่งเจ้าตัวบอกเองเลยว่า _‘ตอนฟังมันดูสนุกและตลกนะ แต่เรื่องจริงมันเครียดและน่ากลัวมาก’_ ถึงแม้จะมีบ้างที่สีหน้าของบัคกี้ดูหมองหม่นลงไปเวลาพูดถึงสถานการณ์ตอนที่โดนจับตัว แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามเปลี่ยนอารมณ์ให้กลับมาสดใสร่าเริงอีกครั้ง สตีฟก็ตั้งใจฟังอย่างตั้งใจโดยไม่ขัดอะไร ถึงแม้ในใจของสตีฟจะอยากไปตามล้างตามเช็ดพวกที่เคยจับตัวบัคกี้ก็ตาม ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้ตอบเขาเองเลยว่า “นายไม่ต้องเปลืองแรงหรอก พวกนั้นแก่ตายไปหมดแล้ว”

และสตีฟก็เพิ่งรู้ด้วยว่า ก่อนหน้าที่บัคกี้จะโดนจับมาประมูลที่ปารีส เขาเคยอยู่ที่วอร์ชิงตันดีซีมาก่อน ซึ่งก็บังเอิญมากที่พวกเขาไม่เคยเจอกันเลย เพราะสำนักงานใหญ่ของชิลด์ก็อยู่ที่วอร์ชิงตันดีซีเหมือนกัน “จะไปเจอกันได้ไงโรเจอร์ส _‘ผู้ปกครอง’_ ที่อยู่กับบาร์นส์คงไม่ปล่อยเด็กในสังกัดตัวเองออกมาแน่ๆ” นาตาชาทนไม่ไหวกับความหัวช้าของสตีฟ เธอเลยเงยหน้าขึ้นมาตอบพร้อมกลอกตาใส่เขา

“แต่ว่า...” สตีฟกำลังจะเริ่มพูดต่อ แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบหันมาหาเขาแล้วพูดทันที

“ไม่ใช่ทุกคนจะใจดีเหมือนกับนายนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ชิงตอบกลับก่อนที่สตีฟจะพูดจบประโยค สตีฟใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อเขาได้ยินบัคกี้พูดว่าเขาเป็นคนใจดี เพราะสิ่งที่เขาพยายามปฏิบัติกับบัคกี้มาตลอดเกือบยี่สิบชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมานั้นเริ่มทำให้คนตรงหน้ารับรู้ได้แล้ว สตีฟไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าบัคกี้เป็นสิ่งของ หรือเป็นสิ่งแปลกปลอมอื่นๆ ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะเป็นเงือกก็ตาม แต่สตีฟก็คิดว่าบัคกี้เองก็มีจิตใจเหมือนกัน เพราะฉะนั้นการไปตราหน้าว่าเขาคือสิ่งของนั่นคงไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดีแน่ๆ เพราะแม่ของสตีฟเคยสอนไว้ว่า มนุษย์ทุกคนควรปฏิบัติกับเพื่อนร่วมโลกด้วยความมีเมตตากรุณา

“แต่นายควรจะได้รับสิ่งดีๆนะ เพราะฉะนั้นฉันจะดูแลนายเอง” สตีฟบอกกับบัคกี้ในที่สุด ซึ่งพอพูดจบเขาก็เพิ่งได้ยินสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดออกมาจากหัวใจ มันเหมือนกับคำมั่นสัญญาระหว่างคนรักจริงๆจนใบหน้าของสตีฟเริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมา และคงเริ่มแดงขึ้นแน่ๆ เพราะสตีฟเองก็เห็นใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มแดงขึ้นจนลามไปถึงใบหูแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน

บัคกี้ยิ้มน้อยๆให้กับเขาแล้วก็วางทาบทับมือตัวเองลงมาที่มือของสตีฟพร้อมกับเอนพิงมาที่ไหล่ของเขา ส่วนสตีฟเองก็เปลี่ยนมาสอดประสานมือของบัคกี้และกอบกุมให้แน่นยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม

บางทีไม่แน่ สตีฟอาจจะเปลี่ยนจากคนรักหลอกๆปลอมๆเป็นคนรักจริงๆกับบัคกี้ก็ได้

—♡—

_สถานีรถไฟการ์ เดอ โมนาโค-มงเต คาร์โล_

_เขตปกครองโมนาโค, ฝรั่งเศส_

รถไฟจอดเทียบชานชาลาที่สองของสถานีรถไฟการ์ เดอ โมนาโค-มงเต คาร์โลตอนเวลาสี่โมงสามนาทีพอดิบพอดี เมื่อทั้งสามเดินออกมาจากสถานีรถไฟก็เจอแซม วิลสัน หนึ่งในเพื่อนร่วมทีมของสตีฟและนาตาชายืนคอยอยู่

“เฮ้แซม” สตีฟทักทายเพื่อนร่วมทีมของตัวเองพร้อมกับโผเข้ากอดเหมือนเช่นทุกครั้ง “การเดินทางเรียบร้อยดีมั้ย” เขาถามต่อ ซึ่งประโยคนี้สตีฟหมายถึง _‘เป้าหมายที่ทีมพวกเขาจับตามองอยู่ที่กำลังหลบอยู่ในโมนาโคยังอยู่ดีมีสุขใช่หรือไม่’_ และแซมกับนาตาชาก็เข้าใจเป็นอย่างดี เมื่อเขาคลายอ้อมแขนทักทายเพื่อนตัวเองแล้ว สตีฟก็จูงมือบัคกี้ไว้เหมือนเดิม

“ดี ดีมากเลยล่ะ อ่าวแล้วนี่...แหมสตีฟ ไม่เจอกันแค่สองอาทิตย์นี่นายควงแฟนมาเที่ยวกับเพื่อนด้วยเลยหรอ” แซมหันไปมองบัคกี้ที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟอย่างสงสัยพร้อมกับพูดหยอกล้อเพื่อนตัวเอง สตีฟมองหน้ากลับไปอย่างดุๆพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ นาตาชายืนมองอยู่ก็หลุดขำฮึออกมาอย่างจงใจ

“ฉันเจมส์ บาร์นส์ เรียกว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้” บัคกี้เอ่ยทักขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มให้กับหนุ่มผิวสีตรงหน้า สตีฟเห็นแซมมองมาที่บัคกี้ แล้วก็มองมาที่เขา แล้วก็มองที่มือของทั้งสองพร้อมกับกระแอมเล็กน้อยแล้วก็อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มก่อนจะพูดทักทายบัคกี้

“ฉันแซม วิลสัน เพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟและนาตาชา พวกนายเอาของขึ้นรถสิ เดี๋ยวจะพาไปเช็คอินที่โรงแรม” แซมพูดแล้วก็เดินนำไปที่รถเช่าเอสยูวีสีดำที่จอดอยู่ใกล้ๆกัน สตีฟเห็นแซมหันไปยิ้มกับนาตาชาอย่างสนุกสนาน เขาเดาแล้วไม่ผิดว่าสองคนนี้จะต้องเตรียมตัวหาเรื่องแกล้งเขาอยู่แน่นอน

“แซม นั่นไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายคิด” สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่ทั้งสี่ขึ้นรถแล้ว แซมมองเขาผ่านกระจกมองหลังพร้อมกับยิ้มให้แล้วก็หันไปคุยกับนาตาชาถามไถ่เกี่ยวกับการเดินทางต่อโดยที่แซมทำเป็นไม่สนใจจะฟังคำอธิบายจากสตีฟ แต่เขาก็ตั้งใจไว้ว่าถ้าถึงที่พักแล้วจะต้องคุยกับแซมให้รู้เรื่องเกี่ยวกับบัคกี้ให้ได้แน่นอน

จากนั้นแซมก็ขับรถเพื่อออกเดินทางไปยังโรงแรมสุดหรูที่ตั้งอยู่เกือบถึงริมหาด ซึ่งใช้เวลาจากสถานีรถไฟห้านาทีเท่านั้น หลังจากที่ทั้งสี่เข้ามาในโรงแรมและเข้าถึงห้องพักสวีทสุดหรูชั้นบนสุดของโรงแรมเรียบร้อยแล้ว แซมต่างก็อธิบายถึงสถานการณ์ของสองอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมาที่เขาจับตามองเศรษฐีกลุ่มหนึ่งอยู่ ที่พวกเขาคาดว่าจะเป็นผู้จัดหาและเจ้าของการประมูลของหายากผิดกฎหมายที่เอสไอเอกำลังตามจับอยู่

“เอ๊ะ แล้วนี่บัคกี้อยู่ด้วยนี่...” แซมกำลังจะบอกข้อมูลสำคัญอย่างหนึ่งที่ค่อนข้างจะเป็นความลับเสียเล็กน้อย แต่พอเขาเห็นบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟไม่ขยับเขยื้อนไปไหน แซมก็ถามกลับอย่างไม่มั่นใจนัก

“บัคกี้เป็นคนที่สตีฟประมูลมาจากตลาดมืด” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว แซมหันหน้าไปมองเธอสลับกับบัคกี้อย่างตกใจ “ไม่ใช่สิ บัคกี้เป็นเงือกต่างหาก”

**“ห๊ะ!!!”** แซมอุทานออกมาด้วยความตกใจแล้วหันไปมองบัคกี้ทันที ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็เริ่มแสดงอาการหวาดกลัวจนสตีฟเห็นได้ชัด

“นายทำบัคกี้ตกใจหมดแล้วแซม” สตีฟพูดกลับพร้อมกับรีบปกป้องบัคกี้ที่นั่งหลบเขาอยู่ข้างๆ จริงๆแซมก็ไม่ได้น่ากลัวอะไรสำหรับบัคกี้หรอก แต่สตีฟรู้สึกอยากใกล้ชิดบัคกี้ก็เท่านั้นเอง

“ที่ฉันตกใจ ก็เพราะว่ามีแหล่งข่าวบอกมาว่ามีคนประมูลเงือกที่ปารีสไปแล้ว และเศรษฐีกลุ่มที่ฉันกำลังจับตามองอยู่ก็ดูไม่พอใจเป็นอย่างมากเพราะพวกนั้นนึกว่าจะประมูลเงือกกันที่นี่ และฉันก็ไม่นึกว่าคนที่ประมูลไปที่ปารีสก็คือนาย” แซมอธิบาย

“แล้วรัมโลว์ล่ะ หมอนั่นอยู่แทรกซึมเข้าไปได้ถึงไหน” นาตาชาถามต่อ รัมโลว์ หรือ _บร็อค รัมโลว์_ หัวหน้าหน่วยสไตรค์ทีมของเอสไอเอ หน่วยปราบปรามพิเศษที่ถูกฝึกมาให้เป็นทั้งหน่วยข่าวกรอง และหน่วยจารชนมือหนึ่งขององค์กร ตอนนี้ทำหน้าที่เป็นสายสืบลับให้ทีมของเขาอยู่ตอนนี้

“รัมโลว์...ไม่ใช่ _บร็อค รัมโลว์_ ใช่ไหม...” อยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็พูดชื่อรัมโลว์ขึ้นมาจนทั้งสตีฟ แซม และนาตาชาต่างก็หันหน้าไปมองเข้าทันที

“ทำไมนายรู้จักรัมโลว์ได้ล่ะบัคกี้” สตีฟหันไปถามบัคกี้ที่นั่งหน้าซีดอยู่ข้างๆเขา มือที่สั่นเทาของบัคกี้จับหมับเข้าที่แขนเสื้อของสตีฟอย่างหวาดกลัว สตีฟเห็นแววตาที่กำลังสั่นระริกของบัคกี้ก็เปลี่ยนมาโอบกอดคนข้างๆพร้อมกับกอบกุมมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้

บัคกี้ค่อยๆหลับตาและผ่อนลมหายใจให้เป็นปกติก่อนจะเริ่มพูดออกไป

“คนที่ชื่อบร็อค รัมโลว์เป็นคนลักพาตัวฉันออกมาประมูล...”

—♡ to be continued ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าา hAnatabi เองค่ะ💓
> 
> ก่อนอื่นเลยต้องขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นมากๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ แงดีใจมากกเลยค่ะ 😭💕  
> ทั้งใน ao3 นี้ ในทวิต และใน dm ขอบคุณทุกๆคนมากๆเลยนะคะ เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากๆจริงๆ ชอบไปนั่งอ่านอ่ะ มีความสุข เอร๊ยๆ😂💖
> 
> ตอน 2 จบแร้วววววว ตอนนี้อาจจะตึงๆหน่อย (จริงๆอาจจะตึงๆทั้งเรื่อง ผ่างงงง😂😂😂)  
> สำหรับใครที่บอกว่าน้องไม่ใสตอนที่แล้ว จริงๆน้องบัคก็ไม่ใสนั่นแหร่ะข่ะะะ แต่ว่ามีที่มานะ! ซึ่งพอเขียนไปเขียนมารู้สึกว่าชีวิตน้องเงือกน้อยบัคกี้น่าสงสารมากกกกกกกแงแง😭 แม่ก๋อโต้ดดดด แม่หาคนดีๆมาให้ลูกแล้วนะคะ  
> (แต่ก็นะ ชักอิจฉาสตีฟแร้วอ่ะ อย่าไปอยู่กับอีตีฟมันเลยลูก อยู่กับแม่เนี่ยแหละ แม่จะดูแลหนูอย่างดี 🤤)
> 
> แล้วก็ มีตัวละครใหม่โผล่มาแล้ว! โผล่มาแต่ชื่อแต่ตัวยังไม่มา คุณรัมโลว์นั่นเองเองเอง!!! (เอคโค่ทำไมมมม555555555555)  
> ไม่รู้คุณรัมโลว์จะมาดีหรือร้าย หรือมาแบบหล่อๆ หรือหล่อๆ (เอ๊ะ)  
> เอาเป็นว่า ไปติดตามต่อตอนหน้านะคะ😤
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคของเราในทวิต #hAnatabiFic เอาไว้หาเรื่องเก่าหรือหวีดหรืออะไรก็ได้หมดเรยค่า☺️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เขาว่ากันว่าจุมพิตของเงือกเป็นสิ่งที่ล้ำค่ายิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด
> 
> หากมนุษย์เอ่ยขอจุมพิตจากเงือก...
> 
> แล้วเงือกได้มอบจุมพิตนั้นให้...
> 
> มนุษย์จะมีชีวิตยืนยาวราวกับเงือกไปตลอดกาล...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอน 3 มาแร้วววว  
> ตอนนี้เจ้มจ้นมากๆ (รึเปล่านะ ถถถถถ)  
> ว่าแร้วก็ไปอ่านกันเลยยยยยย😘
> 
> แร้วก็เหมียนเดิมข่ะ มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยนะคะ💕

_หนึ่งเดือนก่อนหน้า_

_คฤหาสน์แห่งหนึ่งกลางกรุงวอร์ชิงตันดีซี, สหรัฐอเมริกา_

“เห็นเป้าหมายแล้ว ตอนนี้กำลังอยู่ในห้องนอนที่ตึกปีกขวา”

เสียงของบร็อค รัมโลว์ หัวหน้าหน่วยสไตรค์ทีมของเอสไอเอพูดขึ้นใส่เครื่องมือสื่อสารระยะไกลที่ใส่อยู่ที่หูของเขา ในระหว่างที่รัมโลว์กำลังส่อง _‘ของล้ำค่า’_ ที่อยู่ในห้องนอนห้องหนึ่งของตึกปีกขวาในคฤหาสน์หลังใหญ่แห่งหนึ่งกลางกรุงวอร์ชิงตันดีซี

_(“จับเป็นนะรัมโลว์ แล้วก็...ห้ามมีรอยเด็ดขาด”)_ เสียงตอบกลับจากปลายสายของเขากล่าวขึ้นเพื่อเน้นย้ำถึงความสำคัญของภารกิจลับครั้งนี้

“รู้แล้วน่า” รัมโลว์ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงที่บ่งบอกความรำคาญอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

รัมโลว์จ้องมอง _‘ของล้ำค่า’_ ผ่านกล้องส่องที่ติดอยู่กับปืนไรเฟิลก็พบว่า สิ่งนั้นไม่ใช่ของ แต่เป็นเด็กผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง และที่สำคัญ เด็กนั่นไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อผ้าอะไรซักชิ้นบนเรือนร่างนั่น รัมโรว์เห็นรูปร่างหน้าตาก็คิดว่าอายุคร่าวๆไม่น่าเกิดยี่สิบห้า เขาถูกล่ามโซ่เอาไว้ที่คอทำให้เดินไปไหนไม่ได้นอกจากเตียง ห้องน้ำ และอ่างจากุซซี่ขนาดใหญ่กลางห้อง

ซึ่งในตอนแรกรัมโลว์ก็สงสัยมากว่าทำไมถึงต้องมีอ่างจากุซซี่ขนาดใหญ่แบบนั้นไว้กลางห้อง แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นลงไปในอ่าง รัมโลว์ก็ตกตะลึงในความงดงามจนเขาเกือบหยุดลมหายใจ

เพราะเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นไม่ใช่เด็กทั่วไป แต่เขาคือ _เงือกหนุ่ม_ ที่รัมโลว์ไม่เคยพบเจอมาก่อน

เรียวขาขาวเนียนเริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นหางเงือกเกล็ดสีเงินสวยระยิบระยับ ผิวขาวของเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นผิวที่กำลังเปล่งประกายเหมือนเพชรที่ต้องแสง ช่างดูงดงามเสียจนทำเอาหัวใจของรัมโลว์เต้นแทบไม่เป็นจังหวะ

_(“คืนนี้เป็นโอกาสเดียวเท่านั้น ห้ามพลาดโดยเด็ดขาด”)_ เสียงจากปลายสายดังขึ้นผ่านหูฟังทำให้รัมโลว์หลุดออกมาจากภวังค์ของเงือกหนุ่มคนนั้น จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มเก็บขาตั้งปืนและปืนไรเฟิลแล้วรีบตอบกลับ

“รับทราบ...กำลังจะเข้าไป” รัมโลว์ตอบแล้วก็หันไปพยักหน้าให้กับแจ็ค โรลินส์ เพื่อนสนิทและรองหัวหน้าหน่วยสไตร์คทีมของเขา จากนั้นรัมโลว์และสไตรค์ทีมจำนวนหกคนก็ค่อยๆเข้าไปในตัวคฤหาสน์อย่างเงียบเชียบ

การบุกเข้าคฤหาสน์หรูหราใจกลางกรุงวอร์ชิงตันดีซีไม่ใช่เรื่องยากสำหรับสไตรค์ทีมระดับมือพระกาฬแบบพวกเขา กล้องวงจรปิดถูกแฮ็คโดยหนึ่งในสไตรค์ทีมเรียบร้อย แถมยามที่เฝ้ากะดึกอยู่ก็อ่อนแอมากเสียจนการเดินเข้าไปในคฤหาสน์สำหรับพวกเขาที่เป็นหน่วยจารชนมือหนึ่งของเอสไอเอจึงเป็นเรื่องที่ง่ายเหมือนปอกกล้วยเข้าปาก

รัมโลว์เดินมาถึงห้องที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นห้องของนักการเมืองคนนั้น เขาก็แทบจะตกใจทันทีเพราะคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้ไม่ใช่ของใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นของ _‘อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ ผู้ดำรงตำแหน่งรองเลขาธิการแห่งเอสไอเอ’_

แต่กระนั้นความตกใจกับเวลาที่กระชั้นทำให้รัมโลว์ตัดสินในรีบหากุญแจที่ดูแล้วเป็นกุญแจไขสายโซ่ที่คล้องคอของเงือกตนนั้นอยู่แทนที่จะมาตื่นตระหนกเรื่องเล็กน้อย เพราะระดับคนอย่างเขาแล้ว รัมโลว์สามารถทำให้การโจรกรรมนี้ดูเหมือนเป็นโจรธรรมดาๆได้ เพื่อไม่ให้ใครย้อนรอยแล้วมาเจอร่องรอยของพวกเขา

และเมื่อรัมโลว์เจอพวงกุญแจอันหนึ่งที่หน้าตาดูโบราณสุดๆ รัมโลว์เองก็ค่อยข้างมั่นใจเลยทีเดียวว่าลูกกุญแจในพวงกุญแจเหล่านี้จะสามารถไขโซ่ล่ามที่คอของเงือกตนนั้นได้

จากนั้นรัมโลว์ก็เดินอย่างเงียบเชียบโดยไม่ลืมที่จะกระชับปืนเก็บเสียงไว้ให้มั่นเผื่อเกิดเหตุฉุกเฉิน ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่งเขาก็มาถึงห้องนอนลับภายในห้องนอนใหญ่อีกทีหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นห้องของเงือกตนนั้น

รัมโลว์เริ่มจัดการปลดกุญแจที่ล็อคห้องนอนของเงือกอย่างใจเย็นและเงียบเชียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ถึงแม้จะไม่ใช่เรื่องยากสำหรับมือหนึ่งเช่นเขา แต่จำนวนล็อคกว่าสิบอันทำให้เขาใช้เวลาไปมากทีเดียว

และในที่สุดเขาก็เปิดประตูห้องนั้นออก

ร่างของเงือกหนุ่มที่อยู่ในอ่างจากุซซี่หายไป และเมื่อเขากวาดตามองหา อยู่ดีๆก็มีเศษกระจกปลายแหลมจ่อเข้าที่คอของเขาทันที!

_(“ได้ของรึยัง”)_ เสียงปลายสายดังขึ้นระหว่างที่รัมโลว์กำลังค่อยๆหันไปมองเงือกหนุ่มข้างๆ เขาทำมือบอกให้เงือกหนุ่มเงียบเอาไว้

รัมโลว์เห็นเงือกหนุ่มตรงหน้ามองเขากลับด้วยแววตาเกลียดชังและหวาดกลัว มือที่ถือเศษกระจกผลายแหลมนั่นสั่นเทา รัมโลว์มองดวงตาสีเทาที่กำลังสั่นระริก ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดที่เม้มปากกัดเข้าเอาไว้ด้วยกัน ผมสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่ยาวปกปิดร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าขาวเนียน มีเพียงปลอกคอที่ล่ามเงือกเอาไว้เป็นอาภรณ์ชิ้นเดียวที่เขากำลังสวมใส่อยู่

**_(“บร็อค รัมโลว์! คอนเฟิร์มกลับเดี๋ยวนี้!!!”)_** เสียงปลายสายดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ภายในห้องเงียบกริบจนรัมโลว์รู้ว่าเงือกหนุ่มตนนี้จะต้องได้ยินแน่นอน

แต่สติและการนึกคิดของรัมโลว์เริ่มขาดหายไปเพราะความงดงามตรงหน้าที่กำลังทำให้เขาไขว้เขว มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างทำให้รัมโลว์คิดอยากจะทำอะไรตามหัวใจของเขา อะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เขาคิดจะครอบครองเงือกตนนี้เอาไว้เสียเอง

และนั่นก็ทำให้รัมโลว์จึงตอบกลับปลายสายไปว่า

“ยัง... _ของ_ หายไป”

แล้วรัมโลว์ก็ปิดเครื่องพร้อมกับทำลายหูฟังกับเครื่องติดตามด้วยมือของตัวเองทันที

—♡—

“คนที่ชื่อบร็อค รัมโลว์เป็นคนลักพาตัวฉันออกมาประมูล...”

บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอน เขากำแขนเสื้อของสตีฟเอาไว้แน่นเสียจนมือของบัคกี้เริ่มสั่นระริก จนสตีฟนำมือของตัวเองมากอบกุมแล้วก็ประสานมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้เพื่อปลอบประโลมเขา

“รัมโลว์แอบพาฉันไปอยู่เซฟเฮาส์หลังหนึ่งของเขาเป็นเวลากว่าหนึ่งเดือน ไม่มีใครรู้ ทีมของเขาก็ไม่รู้ แล้วอาทิตย์ก่อนเขาก็พาฉันมาประมูลที่ปารีส...” บัคกี้อธิบายต่อ มือที่กอบกุมอยู่ของสตีฟเริ่มกำแน่นขึ้นเพราะเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่บัคกี้บอกเช่นนั้น รัมโลว์คงต้องทำอะไรแย่ๆกับบัคกี้แน่นอน แค่คิดเขาก็อยากจะต่อยหน้ารัมโลว์ซักหมัดสองหมัดเสียให้ได้ (ถึงแม้สตีฟจะแพ้เรื่องชกมวยกับรัมโลว์ก็เถอะนะ)

“หมอนั่น _ทำอะไร_ นายรึเปล่านอกจากลักพาตัวนายออกมาประมูล” แซมเอ่ยถามขึ้น ทุกคนรู้ว่าแซมหมายถึง _‘ทำอะไร’_ สตีฟจึงหันไปมองคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆตัวเองด้วยสีหน้าไม่พอใจ แต่บัคกี้ก็ส่ายหน้าพร้อมกับบอกแซมว่ารัมโลว์ไม่ได้ทำอะไรกับเขานอกจากให้เขาอยู่อาศัยที่เซฟเฮาส์แล้วก็ค่อยเอาเขาไปประมูลที่ปารีสเพียงเท่านั้น

“ว่าแต่บัคกี้...เจ้าของคนก่อนของนายเป็นของใครกัน” แซมถามต่อ

สตีฟหันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนของตัวเองก็แสดงสีหน้าไม่พอใจอีกครั้งก่อนที่จะพูดกลับไปทันทีว่า “บัคกี้ไม่ได้มีใครเป็นเจ้าของนะแซม...หมอนั่น...” แต่สตีฟยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบประโยค บัคกี้ก็สะกิดเขาแล้วก็บอกว่าไม่เป็นไร แต่สีหน้าสตีฟที่บ่งบอกถึงความโกรธแค้นแทนบัคกี้นั่นก็ยังไม่จางหายไปไหน แต่เมื่อเขาได้สัมผัสกับฝ่ามือของบัคกี้ที่กระชับและประสานมือของตัวเองให้แน่นกว่าเดิมก็เงียบเสียงและสงบสติอารมณ์ลงได้หน่อยนึง

บัคกี้หายใจเข้าก่อนหนึ่งครั้งก่อนที่จะค่อยๆพูดออกไปว่า “อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ”

**“ห๊ะ!!!”** ทั้งสามอุทานขึ้นพร้อมกันอย่างตกใจจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยง สตีฟ นาตาชาและแซมต่างก็หันมามองเขาด้วยสีหน้าตกใจอย่างขีดสุด โดยเฉพาะสตีฟที่หน้าซีดกว่าใครเพื่อน

“เพียซคือคนที่ครอบครองนายคนล่าสุดหรอ” สตีฟถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงหวาดหวั่น

บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบกลับคนข้างๆของเขาแล้วก็ตอบสตีฟว่า “...ใช่”

“เดี๋ยวนะ...เรื่องนี้มันชักจะมีกลิ่นแปลกๆแล้วนะ” แซมค่อยๆรวบรวมสติและพยายามทำตัวให้ปกติที่สุดพูดต่ออีกครั้ง

“ทำไมหรอ...” บัคกี้หันไปถามแซมที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม

“อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซเป็นรองเลขาธิการของเอสไอเอ รัมโลว์คือห้วหน้าสไตรค์ทีมของเอสไอเอ และพวกเราเป็นหน่วยข่าวกรองของเอสไอเอ...” นาตาชาพูดอธิบาย สีหน้าของเธอก็เคร่งเครียดไม่แพ้แซมกับสตีฟเช่นเดียวกัน ซึ่งพอบัคกี้ได้ยินว่าทุกคนต่างก็เป็นคนของเอสไอเอ เขาก็หันไปมองสตีฟด้วยสีหน้าหวาดกลัวและเศร้าหมองขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“นายเป็นพวกเดียวกับรัมโลว์กับเพียซหรอสตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันไปถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอน มือที่กอบกุมของบัคกี้ค่อยๆผละออกทันทีจนสตีฟรู้สึกได้ ซึ่งสตีฟก็รีบหันไปตอบและจับมือที่กำลังสั่นของบัคกี้เอาไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว

“ไม่ใช่บัค...” สตีฟรีบปฏิเสธทันทีก่อนที่คนข้างๆของตัวเองจะผละออกไปจากอ้อมแขนของเขาเอง “พวกฉันไม่เคยได้รับคำสั่งอะไรมาจากอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ เพราะหมอนั่นอยู่ตำแหน่งที่สูงเกินกว่าจะสั่งหน่วยเล็กๆอย่างพวกเรา ทีมฉันขึ้นตรงกับนิค ฟิวรี่ ผู้อำนวยการหน่วยข่าวกรองของเอสไอเอ” สตีฟอธิบาย สีหน้ากังวลของบัคกี้คลายลงเล็กน้อยแต่สตีฟก็ยังสังเกตความตึงเครียดในแววตาที่กำลังสั่นเทาอยู่ของบัคกี้ได้

“นายว่าฟิวรี่จะรู้เรื่องนี้ไหม” แซมหันมาถามพร้อมกับสีหน้าครุ่นคิด เพราะเขาเองก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกันว่าทำไมรัมโลว์ถึงบุกเข้าไปลักพาตัวบัคกี้ในคฤหาสน์ของเพียซ

“ฉันว่าฟิวรี่ต้องกำลังสงสัยในตัวเพียซอยู่แน่ๆ คณะกรรมการเคยพูดว่าอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซดูร่ำรวยผิดปกติจนฟิวรี่เคยให้ฉันคอยสืบหาข้อมูล แต่ก็ไม่พบอะไรเลย จนกระทั่งฉันรู้จากบัคกี้เนี่ยแหละ” นาตาชาตอบ

“ฉันว่าฟิวรี่จะต้องรู้เรื่องพวกนี้แน่ๆ” สตีฟพูดกลับ แซมพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย

“แล้วรัมโลว์ล่ะ...” บัคกี้ถามขึ้น ทั้งสามหันมามองเขาเป็นสายตาเดียวพร้อมกับสีหน้าครุ่นคิด

“หมอนั่นอาจจะเป็นสายลับสองหน้าอยู่ก็ได้ แต่พวกเราก็ไม่รู้อีกอยู่ดีกว่ารัมโลว์จริงๆแล้วอยู่ข้างเพียซหรือฟิวรี่กันแน่” แซมพูดขึ้น

“ฉันว่าพยายามอย่าให้รัมโลว์ได้เจอบัคกี้นะสตีฟ ฉันไม่ค่อยไว้ใจหมอนั่นเสียเท่าไหร่” นาตาชาพูดอีกครั้ง

“เรื่องที่นายเป็นคนประมูลบัคกี้ออกมาจากที่ปารีสนี่ก็ต้องเหยียบไว้ให้มิดเลยสินะ” แซมถามต่อ ทั้งสตีฟและนาตาชาต่างก็พยักหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ตอนนี้ยังไม่มีใครรู้นอกจากพวกเราสี่คน ฉันยังไม่กล้าบอกฟิวรี่เพราะสายโทรศัพท์ที่ตามไม่ได้ของเอสไอเอก็ใช่ว่าจะปลอดภัย เพราะฉะนั้น มีแค่พวกเราเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าสตีฟเป็นผู้ประมูล และบัคกี้เป็นเงือกคนนั้น” นาตาชาพูดตอบ

“ให้พวกนั้นคิดว่าเงือกหายไปแล้ว บัคกี้จะได้ปลอดภัย” สตีฟบอกกับเพื่อนๆทั้งสอง สตีฟรับรู้ได้จากมือที่กำลังกอบกุมของบัคกี้อยู่ เขาจึงหันไปยิ้มให้บัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ จากตอนแรกที่บัคกี้ดูหวาดกลัว ตอนนี้สีหน้าของบัคกี้ก็ผ่อนคลายขึ้นมาก แล้วบัคกี้ก็ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาด้วยเช่นกัน

“ไม่ใช่พวกนั้นตามหาคนที่ประมูลไปกันให้วุ่นอยู่นะ พวกนายจะไม่รอดนะสตีฟ บัคกี้” แซมพูดเตือนพวกเขาทั้งสอง

ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็หันมามองแซม ก่อนที่ทั้งสองจะหันไปสบตากัน แล้วสตีฟก็พูดตอบกลับแซมขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ฉันจะไม่ให้ใครมาทำร้ายบัคกี้เด็ดขาด” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น

“ถ้าจบเรื่องนี้แล้ว...ฉันจะพาบัคกี้กลับคืนสู่ทะเลที่บัคกี้จากมา...” สตีฟพูดตอบ เขาใช้มือข้างที่ไม่ได้กอบกุมมือของบัคกี้มาลูบไล้ใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้าของเขาเบาๆ สายตาของสตีฟสบตากับคนตรงหน้าอยู่ก็เห็นถึงแววตาสีเทาใสที่กำลังจ้องตอบกลับเขาด้วยความตกใจและสั่นระริก

สีหน้าของบัคกี้บ่งบอกว่าตนไม่คาดคิดว่าจะได้ยินอะไรเช่นนี้ออกมาจากปากของมนุษย์เอาเสียเลย...

ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดนั่นเหมือนจะกำลังจะบอกกล่าวอะไรกับสตีฟ

แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างเก็บเงียบเอาไว้ แล้วระบายยิ้มบางเบาตอบกลับให้กับสตีฟแทน

…

หลังจากที่พวกเขารับรู้เรื่องราวทั้งหมด นาตาชาและแซมต่างก็เร่งหาข้อมูลต่างๆเพิ่มเติมอย่างรวดเร็วเพราะอีกสองอาทิตย์การประมูลของล้ำค่าในตลาดมืดจะเริ่มอีกครั้ง และพวกเขาจะต้องรู้ตัวเจ้าของผู้จัดประมูลให้ได้

สิ่งที่นาตาชา แซม และสตีฟได้ยินจากคำบอกเล่าของบัคกี้ทำให้พวกเขาสามารถเริ่มต้นหาทั้งฟุตเทจจากกล้องวงจรปิดแถวคฤหาสน์ของเพียซได้ ข้อความในสายโทรศัพท์ที่ยังสามารถหาได้ ทำให้พวกเขาร่องรอยต่างๆที่ยังคงเหลืออยู่ของเพียซและรัมโลว์และผู้จ้างวานปริศนาที่จ้างรัมโลว์ไปลักพาตัวบัคกี้ออกมาจากคฤหาสน์ของเพียซ

และในที่สุดพวกเขาก็ตามรอยเจอกับผู้จ้างวานปริศนาของรัมโลว์ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้พวกเขาสับสนหนักกว่าเดิม เพราะคนจ้างวานรัมโลว์และสไตรค์ทีมให้บุกบ้านเพียซไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน แต่เป็นเจสเปอร์ ซิทเวลล์ เลขาส่วนตัวของเพียซเอง

นาตาชาหาช่องทางติดต่อกับนิค ฟิวรี่ ผู้อำนวยการหน่วยข่าวกรองของเอสไอเอจนได้ ฟิวรี่เป็นผู้สั่งการให้ทั้งสามปฏิบัติภารกิจลับนี้โดยตรงกับพวกเขา ซึ่งฟิวรี่ที่ยังประจำการอยู่ที่วอร์ชิงตันดีซีก็บอกกลับมาว่าตอนนี้เจสเปอร์ ซิทเวลล์หายตัวไปอย่างลึกลับ ทางเอสไอเอก็ติดต่อไม่ได้ ซึ่งพวกสตีฟก็สงสัยว่าซิทเวลล์กำลังกบดานอยู่ที่ไหนซักแห่งในยุโรปแน่ๆ

นอกจากที่พวกเขาจะนั่งอุดอู้หาข้อมูลต่างๆอยู่ในโรงแรม(ที่แพงหูฉีก)แล้ว บางครั้งพวกเขาก็จะออกไปข้างนอกบ้าง ไปสังเกตการณ์บ้าง ซื้อของกินของใช้บ้าง ซึ่งสตีฟก็จะเสนอตัวเองและชวนบัคกี้ออกไปด้วยเสียทุกครั้ง จนแซมถึงกับกลอกตาแทบจะทุกครั้งที่สตีฟเอ่ยปากอาสาออกไปทำภารกิจ(ที่ได้ออกไปด้านนอกโรงแรม)ให้

“ฉันก็แค่อยากให้บัคกี้ไปเที่ยวทะเลบ้าง เดินเล่นในเมืองบ้าง แบบที่คนทั่วไปเขาทำกันเวลามาเที่ยวยุโรปไงล่ะแซม” คำบอกกล่าวของสตีฟที่ทำให้นาตาชาและแซมต่างก็เหนื่อยใจกับข้ออ้างทั้งหลายของเขา

ซึ่งสตีฟก็ได้พาบัคกี้ไปเปิดหูเปิดตาอะไรต่างๆมากมายภายใต้ภารกิจ _‘สังเกตการณ์’_ ซึ่งทั้งหมดทั้งมวลก็แทบจะกลายเป็นเดทของสตีฟกับบัคกี้ไปเสียหมดทุกอย่าง ทั้งการพาบัคกี้ไปเที่ยวงานคาร์นิวัลที่เวียนมาจัดทุกๆสุดสัปดาห์ หรือจะพาบัคกี้ไปดินเนอร์จนเกือบจะเหมือนเดท (ซึ่งสตีฟก็หวังให้เหมือนเดทอยู่เหมือนกัน)

หรือแม้กระทั่งพาบัคกี้ไปลองเข้าผับ ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกว่าบัคกี้จะเป็นที่หมายปองของทั้งชายและหญิงมากอยู่พอสมควร

“นี่ฉันคิดถูกหรือคิดผิดเนี่ยที่พานายออกมาเปิดหูเปิดตา เดินเล่นในเมืองแบบนี้เนี่ย” สตีฟหันไปถามบัคกี้อย่างไม่สบอารมร์ โดยที่ตัวเขาเองก็กำลังส่งสายตาอาฆาตให้กับเหล่าผู้ชายที่คอยแต่จะจับจ้องบัคกี้ในบาร์ที่พวกเขาทั้งสองกำลังนั่งดื่มอยู่ไปพร้อมกับเขยิบให้เข้ามานั่งใกล้ชิดกับบัคกี้จนต้นขาของทั่งคู่แนบชิดติดกัน

บัคกี้หันไปยิ้มให้สตีฟ จากนั้นเขาหยิบเบียร์ขึ้นมาดื่มแล้วก็ยักไหล่ให้กับคนข้างๆ “ไม่เห็นมีอะไรเลยนี่สตีฟ นายคิดมากไปเอง”

จนกระทั่งสองอาทิตย์ผ่านไป...

เย็นวันหนึ่งพระอาทิตย์เริ่มตกดิน ท้องฟ้าเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีส้ม แสงกระทบของสีพระอาทิตย์ยามใกล้ลับขอบฟ้ากับท้องทะเลสีครามช่างตัดกันเหมือนภาพวาดที่ละเลงด้วยสีสด ความสวยงามของท้องทะเลที่ผสมผสานความลึกลับน่าค้นหาทำให้เป็นสเน่ห์ของเมืองมงเต คาร์โลได้ไม่ยาก

สตีฟหาข้ออ้างพาบัคกี้ออกมาจากห้องสวีทของโรงแรมที่เริ่มจะอึมครึมไปด้วยความตึงเครียดของนาตาชาและแซมอีกครั้ง

โดยครั้งนี้สตีฟบอกว่าจะพาบัคกี้มาเดินเล่นที่แหลมชายหาดส่วนตัวของโรงแรม เพราะเขาไปเจอที่ดีๆที่ค่อนข้างจะส่วนตัว และบัคกี้อาจจะเล่นน้ำทะเลได้ (พร้อมกับกลายเป็นเงือกได้โดยที่ไม่มีใครเห็น) ซึ่งเวลานี้ก็แทบจะไม่มีคนแล้วเสียเท่าไหร่ จึงทำให้บริเวณหาดโดยรอบค่อนข้างเป็นส่วนตัว

สตีฟเห็นมีคนเดินออกมาจากชายหาดสองสามคน แล้วจากนั้นทั้งหาดก็เป็นสตีฟและบัคกี้ไปโดยปริยาย

“นี่สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ถามขึ้นระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังเดินทอดน่องไปตามชายหาดที่มีคลื่นซัดเข้าฝั่งเบาๆ

สตีฟหันไปหาคนที่อยู่ข้างๆพร้อมกับถามกลับบัคกี้กลับทันทีโดยที่ยังไม่ทันได้ฟังคำถามของอีกฝ่าย “นายอยากเล่นน้ำมั้ยบัค ฉันเห็นมีถ้ำเล็กๆตรงโน้นที่ค่อนข้างจะเป็นส่วนตัวและอับสายตาคนหน่อยด้วยล่ะ”

บัคกี้พยักหน้าแล้วก็หันไปยิ้มให้กับสตีฟ ซึ่งเขาก็ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างอ่อนโยนเพราะสีหน้าของบัคกี้ดูร่าเริงขึ้นทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเขาบอกเช่นนั้น แล้วสตีฟก็จูงมือบัคกี้เดินไปยังถ้ำที่ตัวเองบอกทันที

ถ้ำที่เขาเดินมาถึงเป็นถ้ำขนาดไม่เล็กและไม่ใหญ่มาก หินสีดำตัดกับน้ำทะเลสีฟ้าอมเขียวสะท้อนแสงระยิบระยับจากปล่องด้านบนที่กว้างจนมองเห็นท้องฟ้าที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีส้มอมม่วงแล้ว ปล่องนั้นทำให้ตัวถ้ำมีแสงลอดมาได้จากทั้งด้านบนและด้านปากทางเข้าจนทำให้บริเวณในถ้ำไม่ได้มืดมิดจนเกินไป

“ฉันว่าตรงนี้น่าจะโอเคนะ” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับนั่งลงบนโขดหินอันหนึ่งที่อยู่เยื้องกับบ่อน้ำทะเลด้านในถ้ำ

“นายพาฉันมาซะลึกขนาดนี้ คิดจะทำอะไรกับฉันรึเปล่าเนี่ยสตีฟ” บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกล้อ ซึ่งพอสตีฟได้ยิน สีหน้าของเขาก็ซีดเผือก เพราะสตีฟได้แต่คิดเพียงว่า ที่เขาพาบัคกี้มาในที่ที่ปลอดภัยผู้คนเพราะไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นว่าบัคกี้เป็นเงือกก็แค่นั้น ซึ่งสตีฟไม่นึกเลยว่าที่เขาคิดแบบนั้นจะทำให้บัคกี้คิดอะไรในแง่ลบเช่นนี้

สตีฟจึงพยายามรวบรวมสติและคำอธิบายดีๆให้คนตรงหน้าฟัง แต่เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของบัคกี้ สตีฟก็หันไปมองบัคกี้ที่กำลังเริ่มถอดเสื้อตัวนอกกับรองเท้าออกแล้วก็พูดกระซิบตอบเขา “สตีฟ...ฉันรู้น่าว่านายไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นว่าฉันเป็นเงือกใช่ไหม”

บัคกี้อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหันหลังให้สตีฟแล้วค่อยๆถอดเสื้อผ้าที่สวมอยู่ออก จนเผยให้เห็นแผ่นหลังเนียนเปลือยเปล่า จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มถอดกางเกงที่สวมอยู่ออกพร้อมชั้นในอย่างรวดเร็ว ทำให้สตีฟเห็นบั้นท้ายที่เนียนเด้งของบัคกี้เด่นชัดเต็มสองตา เขาจ้องมองบัคกี้ที่กำลังถอดเสื้อทีละชิ้นช้าๆโดยไม่ได้กระพริบตาซักนิด จนสตีฟเผลอแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

และเมื่อบัคกี้ถอดเสื้อผ้าชิ้นสุดท้ายออกจนหมด ตอนนี้บนเรือนร่างของบัคกี้ก็ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าอาภรณ์ใดๆหลงเหลืออยู่

บัคกี้หันหน้ามามองสตีฟเล็กน้อยก่อนจะอมยิ้มขึ้น “มองตาไม่กระพริบเลยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับ สตีฟสบตากับคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังอมยิ้มให้เขาก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของสตีฟเริ่มร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อไปหมด เมื่อเขากำลังจะหาข้ออ้างแก้ตัวที่มัวแต่มองบัคกี้ถอดเสื้อผ้า อีกฝ่ายก็พูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง “นายแน่ใจนะว่าจะปล่อยฉันลงทะเลแบบนี้น่ะ...”

ตอนนี้ในหัวสมองของเขาคิดอะไรไม่ออกอีกต่อไป สตีฟจึงพยักหน้าตอบกลับไปช้าๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าที่ถ้ำนี่ติดทะเล และบัคกี้เป็นเงือกที่กำลังจะลงทะเล บัคกี้อาจจะลงไปแล้วไม่กลับมาเลยก็ได้ และเมื่อสตีฟคิดได้เช่นนั้นเขาก็ตกใจทันทีเพราะเสียงน้ำสาดกระเซ็นดังตู้ม และบัคกี้ก็หายไปในทะเลเรียบร้อยแล้ว

_‘แต่ถ้านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่บัคกี้ต้องการ_ \--การกลับลงทะเล-- _เขาก็จะไม่รั้งบัคกี้เอาไว้แน่นอน’_ สตีฟนึกในใจ ถึงแม้เขาจะเสียดายเล็กน้อยที่ได้พบเจอและรู้จักกับบัคกี้เพียงแค่สองอาทิตย์ แต่การที่เขาคิดว่าบัคกี้มีอิสระ ไม่ได้เป็นสิ่งของของใคร สตีฟก็รู้สึกพอใจมากทีเดียว

หลังจากเวลาผ่านไปเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมง ท้องฟ้าด้านนอกเปลี่ยนเป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้ม สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นไปมองดวงดาวที่กำลังระยิบระยับด้านบนก็พลันนึกถึงบัคกี้ขึ้นมา เพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่าบัคกี้จะเคยเห็นท้องฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยหมู่ดาวแสนสวยงามแบบนี้หรือไม่ สตีฟเดินลงมานั่งที่โขดหินริมขอบบ่อน้ำพร้อมกับถอดรองเท้าและพับขากางเกงขึ้นมาหย่อนขาไว้ในน้ำ “ถ้าเราได้เจอกันอีกก็คงดีนะบัคกี้”

“ฉันไม่ได้บอกว่าจะไปไหนนี่นา...” อยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็โผล่ขึ้นมาตรงหน้าของเขา สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจ ผสมผสานกับความดีใจจนเขาแอบหุบยิ้มเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ บัคกี้ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยนพร้อมๆกับค่อยๆว่ายเข้ามาใกล้ชิดเขามากขึ้น

สตีฟเหลือบเห็นหางสีเงินที่สะท้อนแสงจันทร์จากด้านบนของบัคกี้ เขาเคยเห็นบัคกี้ตอนเป็นเงือกเพียงแค่ครั้งเดียวตอนประมูลครั้งแรกก็คิดว่ามันช่างเป็นหางที่สวยงามระยิบระยับเหมือนอัญมณีมากและยังสะท้อนแสงออกมาได้เหมือนเป็นสิ่งเดียวในถ้ำแห่งนี้ที่คอยให้แสงสว่าง แถมยังผิวเนียนละเอียดที่กำลังเปล่งประกายของบัคกี้ทำให้สตีฟจนไม่สามารถละสายตาไปไหนได้

“ฉันนึกว่านายจะกลับทะเลไปเลยเสียอีก...” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาสบเข้ากับดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้าใสที่กำลังจับจ้องดวงตาของเขาอยู่ก่อนจะเผลอมองไปยังริมฝีปากสีแดงฉ่ำนั่นอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

บัคกี้ค่อยๆว่ายเคลื่อนตัวเข้าหาสตีฟจนในที่สุดเขาก็เข้ามาอยู่ตรงระหว่างขาของสตีฟที่กำลังนั่งหย่อนขาอยู่บนโขดหิน

สตีฟก้มลงมองบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้อยู่ใกล้ชิดเขามากเสียจนมองเห็นกระจางๆที่หัวไหล่และใบหน้าของบัคกี้

“ฉันก็อยู่ในทะเลอยู่แล้วนี่...” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือทั้งสองไปสัมผัสใบหน้าของสตีฟ บัคกี้เงยขึ้นมาสบตากับเขา

สตีฟเผลอเอื้อมมือไปโอบรั้งให้บัคกี้เข้ามาหาตัวเองให้มากขึ้นกว่าเดิม โดยที่เขาไม่สนใจว่าแขนเสื้อของตัวเองจะเปียกน้ำไปถึงไหนต่อไหน เพราะตอนนี้ใบหน้าของทั้งสองอยู่ใกล้ชิดมากเสียจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

สายตาของสตีฟเคลื่อนมองไปยังริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อีกครั้งก่อนที่เขาจะหลุดปากออกมาว่า

_“ขอจูบได้ไหม”_

แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับ เขารั้งใบหน้าของสตีฟลงมาพร้อมๆกับเงยหน้าขึ้นไปเพื่อให้ริมฝีปากของเขาอยู่ตำแหน่งเดียวกันกับริมฝีปากแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้า

บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาสบตามองกับสตีฟอีกครั้ง สตีฟมองบัคกี้ด้วยสายตาอ่อนโยน ความเร่าร้อน และความต้องการจนเขามองเห็นหยาดน้ำใสในดวงตาของบัคกี้สั่นระริก

ไอร้อนจากร่างกายของทั้งสองที่สัมผัสถึงกัน...

หัวใจที่เริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นไปตามระยะห่างที่เริ่มชิดใกล้กันมากขึ้น...

_แล้วบัคกี้ก็มอบจุมพิตของเงือกให้กับสตีฟในที่สุด..._

สัมผัสแรกที่สตีฟได้ลิ้มรสริมฝีปากของบัคกี้เขาแทบจะหลอมละลายไปกับความหอมหวานของรสจูบจากคนตรงหน้า

ถึงแม้สตีฟจะเคยจูบกับผู้หญิงและผู้ชายมามากหน้าหลายตา แต่จูบของบัคกี้แตกต่างไปจากทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาเคยได้รับมาโดยสิ้นเชิง

ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ที่จูบตอบเขา ก็ทำให้สตีฟจูบตอบกลับด้วยความกระหายมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

ไม่ว่าจะเป็นริมฝีปากเนียนนุ่มฉ่ำชื้นของบัคกี้ ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่เป่ารดเขาอยู่ หรือจะเป็นเสียงครางหวานเบาๆที่เล็ดรอดออกมาจากลำคอ ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากจูบ อยากสัมผัส อยากลิ้มรสความหอมหวานของคนตรงหน้าให้มากกว่านี้

ก่อนที่สตีฟจะผละออกจากจูบแล้วสบตามองคนตรงหน้า เขาจดจ้องไปในดวงตาที่หวานหยาดเยิ้มนั้น แล้วหันไปมองริมฝีปากฉ่ำวาวของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสายตาเร่าร้อนของสตีฟที่มองตัวเองอยู่ก็พูดขึ้นมาว่า

_“จูบฉันอีก...สตีฟ...”_

—♡—

บัคกี้ลืมตาขึ้นมาในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ ตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งสองนอนอยู่ตรงโขดหินด้านในโดยมีเสื้อคลุมของสตีฟรองโขดหินเอาไว้ และตอนนี้...ทั้งสองต่างก็ไม่ได้สวมใส่สิ่งใดบนร่างกายเลย

บัคกี้นึกย้อนไปเมื่อเขาได้จูบกับสตีฟ บัคกี้แตะสัมผัสเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเองพลันนึกถึงริมฝีปากหนักแน่นของสตีฟที่กำลังกดจูบตอบกลับอย่างหอมหวานราวกับว่าไม่อยากให้รสจูบนั้นสิ้นสุดลง รอยยิ้มแห่งความสุขของเขาก็ระบายขึ้นบนใบหน้าขึ้น

และแน่นอนว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองไม่ได้หยุดอยู่เพียงแค่จูบ...

ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวทันทีเมื่อเขานึกถึงตอนที่จูบของสตีฟเริ่มร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...สัมผัสของสตีฟเร่าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...รสชาติความหอมหวานเย้ายวนพวกเขาทั้งสองมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...จนกระทั่งพวกเขาทั้งสองต่างก็เหนื่อยหมดแรงอยู่ตรงพื้นหินตรงนี้

และตอนนี้สัมผัสความร้อนจากร่างกายอันเปลือยเปล่าของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเหมือนกับว่าความเร่าร้อนของสตีฟยังคงอยู่ในร่างกายของเขาเสียอย่างนั้น

“ตื่นแล้วหรอ” จู่ๆสตีฟก็ถามเขาขึ้น บัคกี้เงยหน้าไปสบตาสตีฟแล้วก็ค่อยๆรั้งใบหน้าคนตรงหน้ามาจูบอีกครั้ง สตีฟจึงกระชับอ้อมกอดแล้วก็จูบตอบเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

“ได้ลองทำกับเงือกแล้ว...เป็นอย่างที่นายคิดไว้รึเปล่า” บัคกี้ถามเขากลับเมื่อทั้งสองผละออกจากจูบกันและกัน เขาเห็นรอยยิ้มของสตีฟที่ระบายบนใบหน้าแสนหล่อเหลานั่นก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะจูบเอาที่จมูกแล้วก็พูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“กับนายต่างหากบัค...แล้วก็...มันยิ่งกว่าที่ฉันคิดไว้เสียอีก” สตีฟระบายยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้รับรู้ถึงความรักและความอบอุ่นที่สตีฟมอบให้ทั้งตอนที่พวกเขาร่วมรักกัน จวบจนมาถึงตอนนี้ ตอนที่สตีฟกำลังกอดจูบเขาไว้ในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่ง

สตีฟไม่เคยมองว่าเขาเป็นเงือกหรือสิ่งมีชีวิตจากท้องทะเล สตีฟไม่เคยมองเขาว่าเขาไม่ใช่มนุษย์ สตีฟปฏิบัติกับเขาราวกับว่าเขาเป็นคนคนหนึ่ง สตีฟไม่เคยพูดว่าบัคกี้เป็นสิ่งของ เป็นสัตว์เลี้ยง หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ผู้ที่ครอบครองและกักขังเขาก่อนหน้าเคยกระทำมา และถึงสตีฟจะประมูลเขามา แต่สตีฟก็ไม่เคยบอกว่าตัวเองเป็นเจ้าของของบัคกี้เสียด้วยซ้ำ จนบัคกี้มีความรู้สึกอยากให้สตีฟได้ครอบครองเขาเสียเอง

บัคกี้ลูบไล้สัมผัสใบหน้าของสตีฟพร้อมกับจ้องมองไปยังดวงตาที่อ่อนโยน สตีฟเองก็สบตาเขากลับพร้อมกับยิ้มให้

_‘ฉันอยากเป็นของนาย สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส...’_

“ฉันว่าเรากลับโรงแรมกันดีกว่า นี่ก็ดึกมากแล้ว” สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับจับตัวของบัคกี้ลุกขึ้นนั่งพร้อมๆกัน บัคกี้มองสตีฟที่ลุกเดินไปหยิบกางเกงมาสวมใส่อย่างรวดเร็ว ส่วนเขาก็ยังนั่งอยู่บนเสื้อคลุมของสตีฟไม่ไปไหน

“ใส่เสื้อให้หน่อยสิ...” บัคกี้พูดอ้อนคนตรงหน้า เขาเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะกระแอมเบาๆ

“นายใส่เองได้ไม่ใช่หรอบัคกี้” สตีฟตอบกลับ แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังเห็นสตีฟหยิบเสื้อกับกางเกงของบัคกี้เอาไว้ในมือของตัวเองพร้อมกับก้มลงมานั่งด้านหน้าเขา

“ตอนนายใส่เสื้อให้ฉันวันแรกที่เราเจอกัน...สัมผัสของนายอ่อนโยนมากเลย...” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามาสบตากับสตีฟ _‘...ฉันชอบ’_

สตีฟมองเขากลับพร้อมกับอมยิ้มแก้มปริด้วยใบหน้าที่แดงก่ำด้วยความเขินอายของเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มจัดการสวมกางเกงให้บัคกี้ทันทีโดยไม่รีรอใดๆ

“ตอนนั้นนายยังกลัวตัวสั่นกว่าตอนนี้เยอะเลยนะ” สตีฟพูดไปพร้อมๆกับเริ่มสวมกางเกงให้ เมื่อใกล้ถึงส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ สตีฟก็จับให้บัคกี้นั่งท่าคุกเข่าพร้อมกับสวมกางเกงขึ้นมา แล้วบัคกี้ก็เอื้อมมือไปเกี่ยวรั้งไหล่กว้างของสตีฟ แล้วก็ซุกใบหน้าไว้กับไหล่กว้างของเขาเอาไว้

“แถมยังไม่ให้ฉันจับตรงนี้...เหมือนตอนนี้แน่ๆ” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับเริ่มรูดซิปกางเกงอย่างเชื่องช้า ทำให้ฝ่ามือหนาสัมผัสตรงนั้นของเขาเล็กน้อยจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงพร้อมกับส่งเสียงครางเบาๆออกไป

“อ๊ะสตีฟ อย่าแกล้งแบบนี้สิ” บัคกี้หันไปพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงง้องอน สตีฟระบายยิ้มให้กับเขาแล้วก็โอบรั้งให้บัคกี้อยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองอีกครั้งก่อนจะประทับจูบลงมา

มือของสตีฟบีบขยำสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้อีกครั้งจนบัคกี้เริ่มจะรู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาเผลอหันไปมองค้อนคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็ตีเบาๆที่หัวไหล่ของสตีฟ “โอเค ฉันไม่แกล้งก็ได้” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับจูบที่แก้มของบัคกี้หนึ่งครั้งอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็ก้มลงไปหยิบเสื้อมาสวมให้เขา บัคกี้มองกลับอย่างเขินๆแต่ก็ให้ความร่วมมือแต่โดยดี

เมื่อสตีฟใส่เสื้อผ้าให้บัคกี้เสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็จัดการหยิบเสื้อของตัวเองมาถือเอาไว้แทน เพราะว่าตอนนี้เสื้อนอกและเสื้อเชิ๊ตของเขาเปียกน้ำไปหมด ยังดีที่กางเกงของสตีฟไม่ได้เปียกมากมายเท่าไหร่นอกจากส่วนขากางเกง

“จะว่าไป ฉันลืมใส่กางเกงในให้นายรึเปล่า...” สตีฟก้มลงไปหยิบกางเกงในที่บัคกี้ใส่ขึ้นมาแล้วถือเอาไว้ บัคกี้เห็นคนตรงหน้าสัมผัสกางเกงในของตัวเองก็เขินหน้าแดงก่ำทันที

“ห้ามจับนะ!” บัคกี้ตะโกนออกไปด้วยความเขินอายพร้อมๆกับกำลังจะเอื้อมมือไปคว้า แต่นั่นก็สายไปเสียแล้ว สตีฟอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างอารมณ์ดีแล้วก็หยิบกางเกงในของเขาใส่ไว้ที่ด้านหลังกระเป๋ากางเกงของตัวเอง บัคกี้เห็นแล้วก็อ้าปากค้างตกใจ ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวไปหมด “นายจะเก็บกางเกงในฉันไว้ทำไมสตีฟ!!”

“เอาไปส่งซักให้ไง นายคิดมากน่าบัคกี้” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับ บัคกี้ร้องฮึไม่พอใจพร้อมกับป่องแก้มงอนพองลมใส่เขา เรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้กับคนตรงหน้าได้เป็นอย่างดี

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ยื่นมือมาให้บัคกี้จับเพื่อให้เขาลุกขึ้น เมื่อพวกเขาทั้งสองแต่งตัวเก็บของเสร็จเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็จูงเขาเดินออกจากถ้ำเพื่อกลับเข้าโรงแรม

บัคกี้สอดประสานฝ่ามือของตัวเองกับฝ่ามือหนาของอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ เขาชอบเวลาสตีฟสัมผัสแบบนี้ เพราะว่าบัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนได้รับการปกป้องจากอีกฝ่าย สตีฟเองก็กระชับฝ่ามือของตัวเองให้แน่นขึ้นเหมือนกัน

บัคกี้รู้สึกมีความสุขมากจนหุบยิ้มเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

เขาคิดว่าถ้าสตีฟหันมาเห็นจะต้องเห็นใบหน้าแดงๆของตัวเองอย่างแน่นอน

แต่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟกลับหยุดเดินขึ้นมาเสียเฉยๆจนเขาเดินชนแผ่นหลังของคนตรงหน้าเข้าอย่างจัง

“สตีฟ หยุดเดินทำไม--” บัคกี้กำลังเอ่ยถามคนตรงหน้า

แต่ไม่ทันทีบัคกี้จะพูดจบ

อยู่ดีๆก็มีมือหนาๆของผู้ชายที่ไหนไม่รู้มาปิดปากพร้อมกับจับตัวเขาเอาไว้!

แล้วจากนั้นผู้ชายคนนั้นก็อุ้มเขาออกมาจากสตีฟ!!

และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นภาพตรงหน้า เขาก็ตกใจจนเบิกตาโพลงและแทบจะกรีดร้องออกมาทันทีแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้เพราะเขาโดนปิดปากเอาไว้แน่น

อเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซกำลังถือปืนจ่อที่หัวของสตีฟพร้อมกับลูกน้องในชุดดำอีกหกคนที่ถือปืนเล็งมาที่สตีฟและบัคกี้ เพียซหันหน้ามามองบัคกี้แล้วก็หันไปมองหาสตีฟอีกครั้งพร้อมแสยะยิ้มให้

“ขอบคุณนะโรเจอร์ส ที่เอา _‘ของ’_ ของฉันมาคืน” เพียซพูดขึ้น

บัคกี้ทั้งดิ้นและพยายามส่งเสียงกรีดร้องเพื่อให้ตัวเองถูกปล่อยออกจากการจับกุม แต่นั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้มือที่ปิดปากกับแขนแข็งแกร่งรัดเขาแน่นขึ้นไปอีก

“อย่าดิ้นถ้าไม่อยากเจ็บตัว” เสียงของบร็อค รัมโลว์ดังขึ้นข้างๆหูของเขา บัคกี้จำเสียงของหมอนี่ได้อย่างแม่นยำจากการโดนโดนรัมโลว์จับตัวไปตลอดหนึ่งเดือน

บัคกี้เห็นใบหน้าตกใจของสตีฟที่ตกใจไม่ต่างไปจากเขาเสียเท่าไหร่ สตีฟทำได้แค่เพียงหันมาสบตากับเขาเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะโดนเพียซจ่อปืนเข้าที่คาง ทำให้สตีฟต้องหันหน้าไปหาเพียซอีกครั้ง

“หวังว่านายคงไม่ได้ทำอะไรกับ _‘ของ’_ ของฉันใช่ไหม” เพียซถามกลับ สตีฟไม่ได้พูดอะไรตอบกลับนอกจากสีหน้าซีดๆและความตกใจที่เขากำลังพยายามปกปิดเพียซเอาไว้อยู่ แต่เพราะทั้งสองต่างก็โดนปืนเล็งจ่อเอาไว้ ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็พูดอะไรไม่ได้ หนีไปไหนไม่ได้ ทั้งสองทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย

เพียซหันมาพยักหน้าให้กับรัมโลว์ แล้วจากนั้นรัมโลว์ก็อุ้มบัคกี้เอาไว้พร้อมกับกระชับมือที่ปิดปากให้แน่นกว่าเดิม แล้วก็เดินออกไปพร้อมกับผู้ชายชุดดำอีกสามคนที่ตามรัมโลว์กับเขามา บัคกี้เองก็ดิ้นสุดชีวิตพร้อมกับพยายามจับมือของรัมโลว์ออกจากปากของตัวเอง เขากรีดร้องในลำคอ แต่เสียงก็ไม่ออกมาเลยซักนิด

สตีฟหันหน้ามาสบตากับบัคกี้อีกครั้ง บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวของสตีฟทำเอาน้ำตาของบัคกี้เกือบไหลออกมา

“เฮ้! อย่าดิ้นสิ ถ้ายังดิ้นอยู่โรเจอร์สของนายตายแน่ๆ” รัมโลว์กระซิบข้างๆหูของเขา สิ่งที่รัมโลว์บอกกับเขาทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจมากเสียจนเขาทำอะไรไม่ถูกนอกจากอยู่นิ่งๆให้รัมโลว์อุ้มไปเท่านั้น

บัคกี้หันมามองสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กำลังประจันหน้ากับเพียซ ภาพของสตีฟเล็กลงเรื่อยๆ พวกเขาอยู่ห่างไกลกันเรื่อยๆ

ตอนนี้บัคกี้เห็นว่า ถึงแม้เพียซจะลดปืนลงแล้วเรียบร้อย แต่เมื่อเพียซพยักหน้าให้กับชายหนุ่มชุดดำอีกสามคน พวกนั้นก็ต่อยสตีฟเข้าอย่างจังจนบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟล้มลงไป

แล้วบัคกี้ก็โดนจับขึ้นรถไปทันที

—♡ to be continued ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ ☺️💕
> 
> ตัดจบแบบปวดใจ แงแง ปวดใจแทนรู้กเหรือเกิน กำลังจะได้ผู้ดีๆก็โดนพรากจากไปอี้กกก ฮรือออออ /จริงๆก็คืออิจฉาสตีฟ แม่จะเลี้ยงดูลูกบัคเองค่ะ แฮ่กๆๆๆ🤤  
> และด้วยความที่อยากให้เรื่องนี้ยังคงความไม่เรท ตอนในถ้ำก็เลยขออนุญาตตัดเข้าโคมนะคะ อิ__อิ  
> (ที่ตัดเข้าโคมเพราะว่าคิดไว้ให้เป็นคนกะเงือก ไม่รู้ว่าคุณผู้อ่านจะรับได้กันไหม แต่แบบ เรารู้สึกผิดอ๊ะ! มันคนกับเงือกอ๊ะะะะ!!! แต่จะว่าไปมารู้สึกผิดตอนนี้ก็สายไปแล้วรึเปล่านะ😂)
> 
> เอนี่เวย์ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่คอมเมนต์อีกครั้ง ทั้งที่นี่ ในทวิต และใน dm ขอบคุณมากๆเลยนะคะ เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากจริงๆค่ะ💕  
> แล้วก็ตอนหน้าน่าจะเป็นจบแล้วค่ะ คดีน่าจะคลี่คลาย(?)แล้ว(มั้งคะ) 😂😂😂  
> เอาใจช่วยทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟด้วยนะคะ!
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคของเราในทวิต #hAnatabiFic เอาไว้หาเรื่องเก่าหรือหวีดหรืออะไรก็ได้หมดเรยยยย🤩


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว—  
> ความสัมพันธ์ของสตีฟและบัคกี้เริ่มพัฒนาขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งบัคกี้มอบจุมพิตของเงือกให้กับสตีฟ และทั้งสองก็ได้ร่วมรักกันในที่สุด  
> แต่แล้วเพียซกลับมาเจอสตีฟกับบัคเข้าจนได้ เขาเลยจับบัคกี้กลับไปทันที

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!  
> \- มีฉากรุนแรงเล็กน้อย (ทำร้ายร่างกาย โดนยิง เลือดไหล)  
> \- มีตัวละครตาย (ตัวประกอบ)  
> \- อ่าน Tags เพิ่มเติมได้ที่ด้านบนเลยนะคะ👆🏻

_หนึ่งเดือนก่อนหน้า_

_หลังจากปฏิบัติการโจรกรรมที่คฤหาสน์เพียซได้สองวัน_

“หมายความว่ายังไง ที่นายอกว่า _‘ของ’_ หายไป” เจสเปอร์ ซิทเวลล์เดินเข้ามาหารัมโลว์ที่เซฟเฮาส์แห่งหนึ่งที่อยู่นอกกรุงวอชิงตันดีซีไปประมาณยี่สิบไมล์ สีหน้าโมโหของซิทเวลมาพร้อมกับแรงมือที่เริ่มจับดึงเสื้อยืดสีดำที่เขาใส่อยู่อย่างฉุนเฉียว รัมโลว์ปล่อยให้ซิทเวลล์ข่มขู่คุกคามเขาไป เพราะอย่างไรเสีย หมอนี่ก็สู้มือเขาไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว

“หายไปก็คือหายไป ฉันไปถึงมันก็ไม่มีอะไรในนั้นแล้ว นายจะเอาอะไรอีก” รัมโลว์โกหกตอบกลับอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ “แล้วค่าจ้างของฉันกับทีมล่ะ” เขาถามต่อ

“นายจะไม่ได้ค่าจ้างแน่นอนถ้าไม่ได้ _‘ของ’_ มาให้ฉัน” ซิทเวลล์ตอบกลับ

**_โครม!_ **

แต่อยู่ดีๆเสียงดังจากห้องนอนด้านในก็ทำให้ทั้งสองหยุดชะงัก ซิทเวลล์รีบผลักรัมโลว์ออกไปให้พ้นทางก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะเดินจ้ำอ้าวเข้าไปยังต้นทางของเสียงทันที

และเมื่อซิทเวลล์เปิดประตูห้องนอนด้านในสุด เขาก็พบสิ่งที่เขาต้องการ

_‘เงือกตนนั้นที่เขาต้องการ...’_

ซิทเวลล์จ้องมองเงือกหนุ่มผมยาวสีบรูเน็ตต์ (ที่ตอนนี้หางของเขาได้เปลี่ยนขาเป็นมนุษย์แล้ว) กำลังล้มกองอยู่ตรงพื้นปลายเตียงพร้อมกับเสื้อผ้าตัวโคร่งที่ใส่อยู่บนร่างกายอย่างหลุดลุ่ย เงือกตนนั้นจ้องมองเขากลับอย่างตกใจ

“ไหนนายบอกว่า _‘ของ’_ หายไปไง...” ซิทเวลล์หันกลับไปถามรัมโลว์ที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหน้าตัวบ้าน แต่แล้วสิ่งที่เขาไม่คาดคิดก็เกิดขึ้น

รัมโลว์ถือปืนมาจ่อไว้ที่ด้านหลังของเขาเองก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นมาว่า “ของไม่ได้หายไปหรอก ฉันแค่คิดว่าค่าจ้างสิบล้านเหรียญมันไม่น่าจะทัดเทียมกับสิ่งที่นายจ้างทีมของฉันเพื่อขโมยไปขายหรอกนะซิทเวลล์”

“ฉะ...ฉันให้นายเพิ่มเป็นยี่สิบล้านเหรียญ” ซิทเวลล์ตอบกลับเสียงสั่น แต่เสียงหัวเราะของรัมโลว์ก็ดังออกมาจนเงือกที่นั่งล้มอยู่ปลายเตียงสะดุ้งตกใจ

“ถ้าฉันได้เงินแค่นั้น ฉันเอาไปให้เพียซแล้วไปเอารางวัลตอบแทนจากหมอนั่นยังจะดีซะกว่า” รัมโลว์ตอบกลับ

“ถ้าเพียซรู้ว่าแกขโมยออกมาเอง แกไม่ได้อยู่เป็นสุขอย่างแน่นอน รัมโลว์” เสียงของซิทเวลล์เริ่มสั่น เพราะนอกจากปืนที่จ่ออยู่ด้านหลังของเขาแล้ว รัมโลว์ยังค่อยๆขึ้นลำปืนช้าๆจนมีเสียงแกร่กๆดังตามมา

“เพียซไม่รู้หรอก...” รัมโลว์พูดขึ้นช้าๆข้างๆหูของซิทเวลล์ “ก็เพราะว่าจะไม่มีใครมีชีวิตรอดไปบอกมันไงล่ะ”

**_ปัง!_ **

รัมโลว์เหนี่ยวไกปืนอย่างรวดเร็ว ร่างที่ไร้วิญญาณของซิทเวลล์ไหลลงสู่พื้นช้าๆพร้อมกับรอยเลือดที่กระจายไปทั่วพื้นหน้าห้องนอนของเขา รัมโลว์จ้องมองไปที่เงือกตนนั้นที่กำลังตัวสั่นหวาดกลัวอยู่ข้างเตียงก็พูดขึ้นมา “โทษที เลอะเทอะหน่อยนะ”

แล้วจากนั้นรัมโลว์ก็จัดการอำพรางศพของซิทเวลล์พร้อมกับกำจัดรถของเขาให้หายไปไร้ร่องรอย

—♡—

สตีฟตื่นขึ้นมากลางหาดทรายกลางดึก เขารู้สึกปวดหนึบไปหมดทั่วร่างกาย และเมื่อสติของสตีฟค่อยๆกลับมา...

เขาก็ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจ

**บัคกี้!!!**

**บัคกี้ถูกรัมโลว์และเพียซจับตัวไป!**

สตีฟรีบลุกขึ้นจากหาดทราย แต่เขาก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดที่ท้องและท้ายทอยเป็นอย่างมาก มือของสตีฟค่อยๆจับบริเวณท้องเอาไว้และสัมผัสที่ท้ายทอย เลือดอุ่นๆและรอยช้ำที่เขาเห็นที่มือและตามร่างกายของเขานั่นเองที่ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกปวดหนึบไปหมด

นอกจากบัคกี้จะโดนจับตัวไปแล้ว เขายังโดนทำร้ายร่างกายจบสลบไปเลยหรือนี่...

แต่สตีฟก็ใช้แรงทั้งหมดที่มีลุกขึ้น ถึงแม้เขาจะเจ็บปวดแค่ไหนแต่สตีฟก็รีบออกแรงที่มีให้มากที่สุดเพื่อกลับเข้าไปที่โรงแรมและไปหานาตาชากับแซมอย่างเร็วที่สุด

“สตีฟ! นายหายไปไหนมา!! แล้วบัคกี้ล่ะ!!!” นาตาชาร้องเสียงดังทันทีที่ประตูห้องสวีทของโรงแรมปิดลง

“ก่อนถามว่าสตีฟหายไปไหน ถามว่ามันไปต่อยกับใครที่ไหนมาก่อนดีกว่า เละเทะตุ้มเป๊ะไปหมดแล้วนั่น เออแล้วบัคกี้ล่ะ” แซมถามกลับพร้อมชะโงกหน้ามองด้านหลังของสตีฟ แต่ก็ไม่มีวี่แววของบัคกี้แม้แต่นิด

สตีฟค่อยๆตั้งสติหายใจเข้าออกอยู่ซักพัก แล้วเขาก็พูดขึ้น “รัมโลว์จับตัวบัคกี้ไป...เพียซอยู่ที่นั่นด้วย...”

**“อะไรนะ!!!”** ทั้งแซมและนาตาชาตกใจร้องเป็นเสียงเดียวกันทันทีที่ได้ฟังคำบอกของสตีฟ

“บัคกี้โดนเพียซจับไปแล้วหรอ...” นาตาชาตั้งสติทวนขึ้นอีกครั้ง “หมอนั่นพูดว่าอะไรบ้าง”

“เพียซบอกว่าขอบคุณที่เอาของมาคืน” สตีฟตอบ

“แบบนี้แสดงว่าเพียซไม่รู้สิว่านายเป็นคนประมูล” แซมพูดด้วยความสงสัยขึ้น

แล้วจากนั้นพวกเขาทั้งสามก็ค้นหาข้อมูลต่างๆ ก็พบเบาะแสหนึ่งที่บอกว่า การประมูลในวันพรุ่งนี้ที่ชั้นใต้ดินของคาสิโนของโรงแรมแห่งนี้อาจจะมีเพียซมาประมูลด้วย

“ฉันว่าบัคกี้ต้องอยู่ที่นั่นพร้อมเพียซ เพราะหมอนั่นเป็นเจ้าของการประมูลแน่ๆ” สตีฟพูดขึ้น น้ำเสียงของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธแค้นและทนรอจับกุมเพียซและเอาคืนรัมโลว์จนทนไม่ไหวแล้ว

“แต่ข้อมูลนั้นมันเป็นแค่ข่าวลือเองนะสตีฟ” แซมเตือนเขากลับ ถึงแม้น้ำเสียงของแซมจะใจเย็นขนาดไหน แต่ความร้อนรุ่มในอกของสตีฟที่ค่อยๆปะทุขึ้นเรื่อยๆก็ไม่มีอะไรสามารถห้ามเขาได้อีกต่อไป เพราะสตีฟจะต้องจับเพียซและรัมโลว์ให้ได้คาหนังคาเขา ไม่ว่าแลกด้วยอะไรก็ยอม

คืนนั้น สตีฟนอนแทบไม่หลับเพราะข้างกายของเขาควรจะมีบัคกี้อยู่เคียงข้าง

สตีฟนึกถึงแววตาของบัคกี้ที่เงยหน้ามองเขาตลอดเวลาที่ได้เจอกันตั้งแต่ครั้งแรก ตั้งแต่บัคกี้ยังไม่ไว้ใจให้เขาทำอะไรเท่าไหร่ จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ยอมให้เขาสัมผัส ยอมให้เขาจูบ และในที่สุดพวกเขาก็ได้ร่วมรักกัน

“มัวแต่กระวนกระวายอยู่แบบนั้นเดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ก็ไม่มีแรงหรอกสตีฟ” นาตาชาทักเขาขึ้น สตีฟเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังเดินไปเดินมาระหว่างห้องนอนกับระเบียง เขาหันไปพยักหน้าให้กับนาตาชาและถอนหายใจด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เดินลงมานั่งบนเตียงและข่มตาหลับเพื่อให้ถึงวันรุ่งขึ้นโดยเร็ว

และเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นก็มาไวกว่าที่สตีฟคาดเอาไว้

การประมูลเริ่มขึ้นตอนหนึ่งทุ่มตรง พวกเขาทั้งสามเตรียมการปลอมตัวเข้าไปในงานประมูลเอาไว้เรียบร้อย โดยครั้งนี้แซมกับนาตาชาปลอมตัวเข้าไปเป็นผู้ประมูล ส่วนสตีฟขออาสาปลอมตัวเป็นพนักงานด้านในแทน

เมื่อสตีฟแยกกับแซมและนาตาชาแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาก็รีบเข้าไปส่วนของพนักงานอย่างรวดเร็ว โดยไม่ลืมที่จะสวมวิกผมยาวสีดำแล้วรวบหางม้าเอาไว้และสวมชุดพร้อมใส่หน้ากากปกปิดตามยูนิฟอร์มของพนักงานการประมูล “ฉันเข้ามาด้านในแล้ว ทางนั้นเป็นยังไงบ้าง” สตีฟกระซิบถามผ่านหูฟังที่ซ่อนเอาไว้ในหูอย่างแนบเนียน

_(“ฉันเห็นเพียซกับรัมโลว์ แต่ฉันไม่เห็นบัคกี้ นายล่ะ”)_ นาตาชาตอบกลับ สตีฟได้ยินที่เธอบอกก็รีบเดินไปลงบันไดไปตามทางเดินเพื่อเดินเข้าไปส่วนที่เก็บของประมูล เมื่อเขาเห็นพนักงานที่ใส่ชุดแบบเดียวกับเขามากหน้าหลายตาเดินถือของประมูลออกไปด้านหน้าเวที สตีฟก็รีบวิ่งเดินเข้าไปข้างในเพื่อหาบัคกี้ทันที

แต่แล้วเขาก็กลับไม่พบถังน้ำขนาดใหญ่ที่ใส่เงือกเอาไว้ หรือกรงขัง หรืออะไรก็ตามที่น่าจะเป็นที่ที่สามารถขังบัคกี้เอาไว้ได้ และสตีฟก็ต้องแปลกใจเพราะงานประมูลครั้งนี้ไม่มีสัตว์หรือสิ่งมีชีวิตอะไรเลยซักชีวิตเดียว “ข้างหลังไม่มี ไม่ใช่อยู่บนหน้าเวทีนะ”

_(“หน้าเวทีก็ไม่มีวี่แววของบัคกี้หรือเงือกตนไหนๆเลย การประมูลครั้งนี้มีเครื่องเพชรรัดเกล้าของราชวงศ์ที่สาบสูญไปของรัสเซียเป็นของที่แพงที่สุด และมันก็อยู่บนเวทีแล้วเรียบร้อย”)_ แซมกระซิบตอบกลับ สตีฟเกือบหลุดคำสบถออกไปเสียแล้ว แต่พอมีคนที่ดูเหมือนจะตำแหน่งสูงกว่าเขาเรียกเขาให้ยกของออกไปด้านหน้าเวที สตีฟก็ต้องรีบทำตามทันทีเพื่อไม่ให้ใครสงสัย

สตีฟถือภาพสเก็ตช์ศึกษาของภาพวาดโอลิมเปียของเอดัวร์ มาเนต์ของจริงในกรอบทองคำขาวเพื่อที่จะเดินไปตั้งประมูลที่หน้าเวที ระหว่างที่เขากำลังจะขึ้นไปยังส่วนประมูลด้านบน สตีฟก็เดินหาบัคกี้ไปด้วยตามห้องลับต่างๆที่เขาแอบเปิดดูเผื่อเขาจะได้เบาะแสอะไรเกี่ยวกับเจ้าของงานประมูลด้วย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เขาผิดหวังเพราะนอกจากจะไม่มีบัคกี้แล้ว เบาะแสและข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับเจ้าของงานก็ยังไม่มีอีกด้วย

จริงๆแล้วตอนนี้ในหัวของสตีฟไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องการประมูลอีกต่อไปแล้ว ตอนนี้สตีฟคิดแค่เพียงขอแค่ให้เขาเจอบัคกี้อีกครั้ง ให้บัคกี้ปลอดภัย และเขาจะต้องช่วยบัคกี้ออกมาจากเพียซให้ได้อีกครั้ง ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะสายเกินไป

_(“ได้อะไรบ้างไหมสตีฟ”)_ เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปซักพักนาตาชาก็ถามขึ้น

“ไม่เลย ดูเหมือนเราจะเสียเวลาโดยเปล่าประโยชน์แล้วล่ะ” สตีฟตอบกลับ

แต่แล้วแซมก็พูดขัดขึ้นมา _(“อาจจะไม่ขนาดนั้น...”)_

…

กว่าการประมูลจะสิ้นสุดลงก็ปาไปเกือบเที่ยงคืนกว่า สตีฟมาเจอแซมกับนาตาชาที่เซฟเฮาส์หลังหนึ่งที่แซมใช้เป็นที่กบดานอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ที่มงเต คาร์โลเกือบสองเดือนที่ผ่านมา

“ฉันแฮ็คมือถือของเพียซมา หมอนั่นกำลังจะกลับวอชิงตันดีซีภายในวันนี้ ฉันว่าบัคกี้จะต้องกลับไปด้วยแน่ๆ” นาตาชาพูดตอบพร้อมกับยื่นหน้าจอแล็ปท็อปให้แซมกับสตีฟดูเป็นข้อความสั่งการเกี่ยวกับเครื่องบินส่วนตัวของเพียซ และเส้นทางเดินจากมงเต คาร์โลปลายทางวอชิงตันดีซี

และนอกจากนาตาชาจะแฮ็คดูข้อมูลของมือถือเพียซได้แล้ว พวกเขายังสามารถรู้ตำแหน่งจีพีเอสมือถือของเพียซได้อีกด้วย “ภาวนาอย่าให้เพียซปิดเครื่องก็แล้วกัน”

“เราจะกลับดีซีได้เร็วที่สุดเมื่อไหร่” สตีฟถามกลับทันที

“เรายังไม่มีคำสั่งให้ออกจากฝรั่งเศสเลยนะ” แซมพูด เขาเห็นสีหน้ากระวนกระวายของเพื่อนตัวเองก็รู้สึกร้อนรนเช่นเดียวกัน “เฮ้สตีฟ ไม่ได้มีแค่นายที่เป็นห่วงบัคกี้ พวกฉันก็เป็นห่วงหมอนั่นเหมือนกัน ฉันล่ะกลัวว่าเพียซจะโกรธจนลงไม้ลงมือกับบัคกี้จริงๆ”

“ไม่หรอก เพียซดูหวงบัคกี้มาก เขาไม่น่าจะทำร้ายบัคกี้ได้ลง” สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงหนักแน่นด้วยความมั่นใจ

“เฮ้พวก” เสียงนาตาชาทักสตีฟและแซมขึ้น “ฟิวรี่ส่งข้อความมาบอกว่าการประมูลต่อไปจะจัดขึ้นที่นิวยอร์คในอีกสามสัปดาห์ข้างหน้า”

สตีฟและแซมรีบเปิดดูข้อความของแต่ละคนทันที และทั้งสามก็ได้ข้อความจากฟิวรี่ที่ตรงกับที่นาตาชาบอก โดยฟิวรี่ลงท้ายข้อความด้วยว่า _‘ให้กลับมาให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้’_

“เที่ยวบินที่จะกลับนิวยอร์คได้เร็วที่สุดที่เรากลับได้คือตอนสิบเอ็ดโมงของวันพรุ่งนี้” นาตาชาพูดขึ้น “และฉันก็ซื้อตั๋วเรียบร้อยแล้ว”

...

การเดินทางบนเครื่องบินสองครั้งรวมแล้วกว่าสิบสองชั่วโมงนั้นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่พวกเขาทั้งสามชื่นชอบนักเท่าไหร่ เพราะพวกเขาต้องกลับมาเก็บของที่โรงแรมทั้งคืน และออกจากมงเต คาร์โลไปขึ้นเครื่องที่นีซตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่เพื่อกลับไปปารีสที่ท่าอากาศยานนานาชาติปารีส-ชาร์ล เดอ โกล แน่นอนว่าสตีฟ แซมและนาตาชาไม่ได้นอนกันซักนิดเดียว และต้องขึ้นเครื่องจากชาร์ล เดอ โกลเพื่อเดินทางต่อไปท่าอากาศยานนานาชาติเจเอฟเคตอนเวลาสิบเอ็ดโมงห้าสิบทันที

“หลังจากจบภารกิจนี้นะ ฉันจะขอฟิวรี่ลาพักร้อนซักเดือน” แซมพูดขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังตั้งท่าเอนนอนหลับยาวบนเครื่อง ซึ่งสตีฟและนาตาชาก็ยังวุ่นวายอยู่กับการติดตามฟิวรี่อยู่อย่างขมักเขม้น

“เฮ้สตีฟ ฉันเจออะไรดีๆด้วยล่ะ” นาตาชายื่นแล็ปท็อปของเธอให้เขา สตีฟเห็นบนหน้าจอของนาตาชามีจอเล็กๆหลายจอ ซึ่งนี่คือสัญญาณของกล้องวงจรปิดแน่นอน และเมื่อสตีฟจับจ้องดีๆ เขาก็เห็นทั้งเพียซ รัมโลว์ และบัคกี้อยู่ตรงนั้น

“นี่กล้องวงจรปิดที่คฤหาสน์เพียซหรอ” สตีฟถาม นาตาชาพยักหน้าและอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย

สตีฟกดขยายดูหน้าจอที่มีภาพของบัคกี้ถูกรัมโลว์อุ้มอยู่พร้อมกับเพียซเดินนำอยู่ด้านหน้า สตีฟเผลอบีบมือของตัวเองแน่นจนสั่นเพราะความโมโห จากนั้นพวกนั้นก็เดินลงลิฟท์ไปด้านล่างชั้นใต้ดินของคฤหาสน์ และสตีฟก็เปลี่ยนกล้องไปเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งมาถึงชั้นใต้ดินชั้นล่างสุด สตีฟเห็นแทงค์น้ำขนาดใหญ่มากที่ตั้งอยู่ที่ชั้นใต้ดินชั้นล่างสุดของคฤหาสน์เพียซ แทงค์น้ำนั่นใหญ่จนเป็นเหมือนอควาเรียมย่อมๆเลยทีเดียว

สตีฟเห็นเพียซสั่งให้รัมโลว์ล่ามโซ่ที่คอของบัคกี้เอาไว้ บัคกี้ดิ้นไม่ยอมที่จะโดนโซ่นั่นล่ามจนเพียซตวาดกลับ และก่อนที่รัมโลว์จะล่ามนั้น สตีฟเห็นหมอนั่นกระซิบอะไรซักอย่างกับบัคกี้ในระหว่างที่ไม่ได้อยู่ในสายตาของเพียซ จากที่บัคกี้ดิ้นอยู่เขาก็เงียบลงและยอมให้รัมโลว์ล่ามโซ่เขาไว้ทันที และจากนั้นเพียซก็ผลักบัคกี้ลงไปในแทงค์น้ำขนาดใหญ่แล้วกดปิดฝาด้านบน แล้วเพียซกับรัมโลว์ก็เดินออกจากชั้นใต้ดินนั้นไป

สตีฟกดดูกล้องวงจรปิดที่สามารถเห็นแทงค์น้ำนั่นได้ชัดๆ เขาเห็นบัคกี้ที่โดนโซ่เส้นยาวๆสีเงินล่ามคอเอาไว้อยู่ และเมื่อบัคกี้แตะต้องสายโซ่เส้นนั้นเพื่อพยายามจะดึงออก เขาก็สะดุ้งทันทีและมองที่มือของตัวเอง ซึ่งสตีฟมองไม่เห็นว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับมือของบัคกี้ เพราะกล้องวงจรปิดมีแค่ด้านหน้าแทงค์น้ำเท่านั้น แต่นั่นคงไม่ใช่เรื่องดีแน่ๆ

“บัคกี้บอกเพียซเคยครอบครองเขาไว้ นี่บัคกี้โดนขังอยู่ในนี้ตลอดเวลาเลยเนี่ยนะ” นาตาชานั่งดูอยู่ด้วยพูดขึ้นมา

สตีฟไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรไปนอกจากจ้องมองใบหน้าเศร้าหมอง หวาดกลัวและโกรธแค้นของบัคกี้อยู่เงียบๆ เขาจมอยู่กับความคิดของตัวเองอย่างเดียวว่าจะต้องช่วยบัคกี้ให้ออกมาจากที่นั่นให้ได้ แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ดันไปเห็นบางสิ่งบางอย่าง “เฮ้แนท ดูนี่สิ...”

สตีฟขยายหน้าจอของกล้องวงจรปิดอันหนึ่งขึ้นมา หน้าจอเขียนว่าเป็นชั้นใต้ดินบีสอง หน้าจอเป็นทางเดินยาวๆพร้อมกับห้องขนาดเล็กเรียงรายเป็นสิบๆห้อง ดูเหมือนคุกชั้นใต้ดินก็ไม่ปาน และผ่านไปเพียงครู่เดียว เขาก็เห็นผู้ชายชุดดำเดินเข้ามาเปิดประตูห้อง แล้วก็อุ้มเด็กสาวไร้สติคนหนึ่งออกมา “นั่นมันอะไรกันน่ะ...” นาตาชาอุทานออกมาด้วยความตกใจทันทีที่เห็น

ทั้งสตีฟและนาตาชาต่างก็มองหน้ากันด้วยความตกใจและคาดไม่ถึง เพราะว่าตอนนี้พวกเขารู้แล้วว่าคฤหาสน์เพียซไม่ได้มีเพียงที่กักขังบัคกี้แต่เพียงอย่างเดียวแน่ๆ

…

กว่าไฟลท์ของพวกเขาจะถึงท่าอากาศยานนานาชาติเจเอฟเคก็เป็นเวลาสิบเอ็ดโมงครึ่ง ระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังเดินทางไปยังเซฟเฮาส์แห่งหนึ่งของสตีฟในบรูคลิน นาตาชาและสตีฟพยายามติดต่อฟิวรี่เรื่องคฤหาสน์เพียซ แต่พวกเขาก็ติดต่อฟิวรี่ไม่ได้ มีแต่ข้อความของฟิวรี่ส่งมาหาทั้งสามเมื่อแปดชั่วโมงที่แล้วเขียนไว้ว่า _‘ถ้าหากติดต่อไม่ได้ ให้ปฏิบัติภารกิจต่อไปอย่างระมัดระวัง’_ เท่านั้น

จากข้อความของฟิวรี่ทำให้ทั้งสามคิดแล้วว่าเพียซจะต้องมีความลับอะไรที่มากกว่าเป็นผู้เกี่ยวข้องกับการประมูลแน่นอน และฟิวรี่จะต้องไปรู้อะไรสำคัญแน่ๆถึงไม่สามารถติดต่อฟิวรี่ได้เช่นนี้ ประกอบกับฟุตเทจจากกล้องวงจรปิดของห้องปริศนาในชั้นใต้ดินที่นาตาชาและสตีฟเพิ่งค้นพบ และพวกเขาก็เอาข้อมูลทั้งหมดให้แซมดูเมื่อพวกเขาทั้งสามอยู่ในเซฟเฮาส์เรียบร้อยแล้ว

“หรือว่าฟิวรี่จะไปรู้อะไรเข้าแล้วโดนเก็บไปเสียก่อน...” แซมถามขึ้น แต่นาตาชาก็พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นตอบแซมกลับว่า _‘ฟิวรี่ไม่พลาดให้กับเรื่องเล็กน้อยแบบนั้นแน่นอน’_

และที่ฟิวรี่บอกให้ปฏิบัติภารกิจอย่างระมัดระวัง นั่นก็หมายถึงพวกเขาจะต้องเดินทางจากนิวยอร์คไปวอชิงตันดีซีโดยรถยนต์เท่านั้น และกว่าที่ทั้งสามจะไปถึงเซฟเฮาส์ของฟิวรี่ที่ดีซีก็เกือบสี่ทุ่มเข้าไปแล้ว

และเมื่อมาถึงที่เซฟเฮาส์ของฟิวรี่ที่ไร้เงาของเจ้าของ พวกเขาทั้งสามก็รีบจัดการเตรียมตัวอย่างรวดเร็วทันที เพราะคืนนี้พวกเขาจะบุกเข้าไปหาข้อมูลที่ชั้นใต้ดินของคฤหาสน์เพียซ นาตาชาปริ๊นแผนผังของคฤหาสน์เพียซออกมาพร้อมกับดูเส้นทางหนีฉุกเฉินและวิธีการเข้าไปถึงชั้นใต้ดินบีสองกับชั้นอควาเรียมใต้ดินบีห้า

และในขณะนี้ทั้งสตีฟ แซม และนาตาชาต่างก็กำลังเตรียมอุปกรณ์ต่างๆทั้งปืนหลากหลายขนาด มีดพกและแท็ปเล็ตขนาดพกพาเพื่อนำไปแฮ็คข้อมูลของกล้องวงจรปิดที่คฤหาสน์ของเพียซ

“เฮ้สตีฟ นายมีแผนอะไรบุกคฤหาสน์เพียซมั้ย” แซมเงยหน้าถามเมื่อเขาเตรียมตัวเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย

สตีฟยิ้มมุมปากให้กับแซมและนาตาชาก่อนที่จะตอบกลับ

“มี บุกเลย”

—♡—

_ด้านหลังของคฤหาสน์เพียซ_

_กรุงวอชิงตันดีซี สหรัฐอเมริกา_

“แนท เธอแน่ใจแค่ไหนว่าทางเข้านี้ปลอดภัยที่สุด” แซมถามขึ้นขณะที่ทั้งสามกำลังนั่งเซ็ทอุปกรณ์อยู่บนรถที่จอดใกล้ๆกับคฤหาสน์เพียซ

“ฉันมั่นใจมากพอแล้วกัน เอ้า ฉันแฮ็คกล้องวงจรปิดเสร็จเรียบร้อย ทำให้เรามีเวลาแค่สามชั่วโมงเท่านั้น นับจาก...ตอนนี้” แล้วนาตาชาก็กดเปิดเล่นวนลูปกล้องวงจรปิดภายในคฤหาสน์ของเพียซ จากนั้นทั้งสามก็แอบปีนเข้าไปในสวนของคฤหาสน์ แล้วก็เริ่มเดินเข้ามาทางห้องครัวของโซนแม่บ้านเพื่อเดินตรงไปยังตัวอาคารหลักทันที

“แซม นายไปดูห้องพวกนั้นกับแนท ส่วนฉันจะไปช่วยบัคกี้เอง” สตีฟพูดขึ้น แซมกับนาตาชาพยักหน้าตอบกลับเขา นาตาชากระซิบบอกให้เขาระวังตัวด้วย แล้วจากนั้นทั้งสองก็รีบเดินไปตามเส้นทางที่จะเข้าไปยังชั้นใต้ดินชั้นบีสองทันที ส่วนสตีฟก็รีบเดินไปยังทางลงชั้นใต้ดินอควาเรียมชั้นบีห้าที่มีลิฟท์และทางหนีไฟแยกโดยเฉพาะ

และแน่นอนว่าคืนนี้ หลังจากที่เพียซเพิ่งกลับมาจากมงเต คาร์โลและเคยมีประวัติคฤหาสน์โดนบุกและมีคนขโมยเงือกออกไป เพียซจึงจัดให้มียามเดินเฝ้าอยู่แทบจะทุกๆสองร้อยเมตร สตีฟพยายามหลบและเดินเข้าไปให้เงียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ แต่กระนั้นเขาก็ยังโดนยามจำนวนหนึ่งเห็นเข้าจนได้

สตีฟจัดการเก็บยามทีละคนอย่างเงียบเชียบที่สุดแล้วมัดขังพวกยามเหล่านั้นเอาไว้ในห้องเก็บของแห่งหนึ่ง แล้วเขาก็เดินลงไปยังบันไดหนีไฟเพื่อเดินลงไปชั้นอควาเรียมใต้ดินชั้นบีห้า

สตีฟค่อยๆเปิดประตูหนีไฟออก เขาออกจะแปลกใจเล็กน้อยเพราะชั้นอควาเรียมไม่มียามคอยเฝ้าอยู่เลย (ทั้งๆที่ทางลงด้านบนมีเป็นสิบคน) สตีฟเห็นแสงไฟสลัวสีฟ้าแทงค์น้ำจากลอดผ่านมาจนถึงบริเวณประตูหนีไฟ เขาเดินตามแสงเรืองรองนั้นมาเรื่อยๆก็พบแทงค์อควาเรียมน้ำทะเลขนาดใหญ่ ซึ่งแทงค์น้ำอควาเรียมนี้สูงตั้งแต่พื้นยันเพดาน และใหญ่มากกินพื้นที่ทั้งผนังห้องด้านหนึ่งเลยทีเดียว

สตีฟจับจ้องเข้าไปในแทงค์น้ำอควาเรียมขนาดย่อมด้านในที่ตกแต่งเหมือนอควาเรียมในพิพิธภัณฑ์สัตว์น้ำไม่มีผิด เว้นแต่ว่าในนั้นไม่มีสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นๆเลยนอกจาก...

**“บัคกี้!”** สตีฟร้องเรียกบัคกี้ที่นอนอยู่ตรงโขนหินใกล้ๆกับแนวปะการังสีสันสวยงาม เขาพยายามเคาะเรียกแต่ผนังของแทงค์และน้ำหนักของน้ำทะเลช่างมากมายเหลือเกินจนบัคกี้ไม่ได้ยินและไม่ได้ขยับเขยื้อนใดๆ

สตีฟร้องเรียกพร้อมกับทุบกระจกเรียกบัคกี้ จนเขาเกือบจะถอดใจ แต่แล้วในที่สุด บัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจนได้

สตีฟเห็นสีหน้าตกใจและดีใจของบัคกี้ จนเหมือนเขาเห็นหยดน้ำตาของบัคกี้ลอยออกมาจากดวงตากลมโตนั่น และสตีฟก็เห็นรอยแดงที่ลำคอของบัคกี้ที่เกิดจากสายโซ่เงินที่คล้องพันธนาการอยู่ แล้วบัคกี้รีบว่ายมาหาเขาที่หน้ากระจกทันที

และเหมือนกับบัคกี้จะพูดอะไรออกมาซักอย่าง แต่สตีฟก็ไม่สามารถได้ยินอะไรได้เลย แต่สตีฟก็พยายามบอกกับบัคกี้ว่า “ฉันจะหาทางช่วยนายเองบัค มันต้องมีวิธีเข้าเจ้าแทงค์นี้สิ”

“ใช่แล้ว มันมีวิธีเข้าไปในนั้น และนายจะต้องสมหวังแน่นอนโรเจอร์ส” เสียงของเพียซดังขึ้นด้านหลังของเขา และเมื่อสตีฟกำลังจะหันไปทางต้นเสียง เขาก็โดนของแข็งอะไรบางอย่างทุบเข้าที่ท้ายทอยเข้าอย่างจัง

และภาพตรงหน้าของสตีฟก็ดับวูบไปทันที

…

สตีฟถูกปลุกให้ตื่นขึ้นเพราะโดนน้ำสาดอย่างแรงที่หน้า และเมื่อเขาพยายามค่อยๆตั้งสติและลืมตาขึ้นมา สตีฟก็พบว่าตัวเองกำลังนอนอยู่บนพื้นคอนกรีตและโดนมัดมือมัดเท้าแถมยังโดนปิดปากด้วยเทปกาวอยู่อีกด้วย และเมื่อเขาสังเกตรอบๆ เขาก็พบว่าตัวเองอยู่บนส่วนทางเข้าของอควาเรียมด้านบน ส่วนที่สตีฟเห็นจากกล้องวงจรปิดตอนอยู่บนเครื่องบิน ที่ที่เพียซจับบัคกี้มาปล่อยในแทงค์น้ำนั่นเอง

“ตื่นได้ซักที” เพียซพูดขึ้น เขานั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ไม้ตัวหนึ่งแล้วก็ก้มลงมามองสตีฟด้วยสายตาดูแคลน “นายนี่เองที่เป็นคนขโมยเงือกของฉันออกไปรอบที่แล้ว ใช่ไหมโรเจอร์ส” เพียซถามขึ้น เขาพยักหน้าไปให้รัมโลว์ที่อยู่ข้างๆ จากนั้นรัมโลว์ก็ดึงเทปกาวที่ปากของสตีฟออกอย่างรวดเร็วจนเจ็บไปหมด แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับเพียซ เพียซจึงพยักหน้าให้รัมโลว์อีกครั้ง หมอนั่นจึงต่อยเขาที่ใบหน้าอย่างรุนแรงจนสตีฟเซล้มลงไปที่พื้น

“ถึงนายจะไม่อยากตอบก็ไม่เป็นไร แต่ว่าเจ้านี่น่ะนะ” เพียซหยิบเครื่องมือสื่อสารขนาดเล็กของเขากับทีมออกมาแล้วก็โยนลงไปในแทงค์น้ำทันที “จะเป็นฟิวรี่หรือชิลด์ก็ไม่สามารถมาช่วยนายได้แล้วล่ะ อ้อแล้วก็ป่านนี้ฟิวรี่คงไปเยี่ยมครอบครัวเจ้าเงือกนั่นที่ก้นทะเลแล้วล่ะมั้ง”

“นายทำอะไรฟิวรี่น่ะเพียซ” สตีฟถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าตกใจ

“ก็แค่เยี่ยมเยือนเล็กน้อย หมอนั่นเกือบจะได้ข้อมูลว่าฉันเป็นเจ้าของการประมูลใต้ดินเถื่อนแล้วเชียว แต่ก็นะ...” เพียซยิ้มเยาะให้กับเขา จากนั้นเขาก็พยักหน้าให้กับรัมโลว์อีกครั้ง คราวนี้รัมโลว์ก็เริ่มลากสตีฟไปอยู่ตรงด้านบนของแทงค์น้ำ

“ไหนๆนายก็อยากได้เงือกมาก ฉันจะให้นายลงไปอยู่กับมันด้วยเลยแล้วกัน” เพียซบีบกรามของสตีฟให้หันมามองหน้าตัวเอง “เอสไอเอจะต้องไม่รู้เรื่องที่ฉันฟอกเงินผ่านการประมูลเถื่อนใต้ดินนั่น และแน่นอนเพราะว่าไม่มีใครมีชีวิตรอดไปบอกยังไงล่ะ” แล้วจากนั้นรัมโลว์ก็มัดขาของเขาเข้ากับเชือกที่ผูกติดกับสมอเรือเก่าๆอันหนึ่ง และเพียซก็ผลักเขาลงไปในแทงค์น้ำพร้อมกับรัมโลว์ที่ทิ้งสมอเรือลงมา

_‘นี่เขาจะต้องมาตายหรือนี่’_ สตีฟนึกขึ้นขณะที่ร่างของเขาค่อยๆดำดิ่งลงไปยังแทงค์น้ำด้านใน สตีฟมองเห็นประตูแทงค์น้ำค่อยๆปิดจนด้านบนมืดสนิท

และสตีฟก็ไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะได้เห็นบัคกี้ในแทงค์อควาเรียมนี้ก่อนตายหรือไม่ เพราะไอ้เจ้าแทงค์นี่ก็ดันกว้างและใหญ่มากเสียจนแทบมองไม่เห็นปลายทางอีกฝั่งเลย แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็คิดว่ายังดีที่ในแทงค์น้ำนี่ไม่ได้มีปลาฉลามหรืออะไรที่จะมากินเขาต่อจากนี้น่ะนะ

สตีฟพยายามกลั้นหายใจให้ได้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เผื่อว่าเขาจะเห็นบัคกี้ในวินาทีสุดท้ายของชีวิต

และในที่สุดเขาก็เห็นบัคกี้และหางสีเงินกำลังว่ายมาทางเขา...

แต่เหมือนกับว่าทุกอย่างจะสายไปเสียแล้ว

—♡—

**“…สตีฟ…ตื่นสิ…สตีฟ…สตีฟตื่นสิ! สตีฟฟฟฟฟ!!”** บัคกี้ส่งเสียงเรียกคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังสลบอยู่ต่อหน้าเขา แต่เมื่อเขาเขย่าตัวของสตีฟแค่ไหน สตีฟก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะขยับเลยซักนิด

_‘ทั้งๆที่มอบจูบของเงือกให้กับสตีฟไปแล้วแท้ๆ ทำไมสตีฟถึงไม่ฟื้นขึ้นมาล่ะ!’_ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างกระวนกระวาย เขาจึงลองจูบที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟเบาๆอีกครั้ง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ผล

“สตีฟ...นายจะตายไม่ได้นะ ฉันมอบจูบของฉันให้นายไปแล้วนะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้กำมือแน่นที่เสื้อของคนตรงหน้า เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าน้ำตาของตัวเองไหลออกมาตอนไหน เพราะถึงน้ำตาเขาจะไหลออกมา มันก็ปะปนไปกับน้ำทะเลไปหมดเรียบร้อยแล้ว

“...บัค...บัคกี้หรอ...”

แต่อยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินเสียงสตีฟเรียกแผ่วเบา และเมื่อบัคกี้เงยหน้าไปมอง เขาก็เห็นสตีฟค่อยๆตื่นขึ้นมาและเริ่มลืมตาขึ้น

“สตีฟ! นายทำให้ฉันตกใจจริงๆ นายเนี่ยทำให้ฉันนึกว่าจูบของเงือกจะเป็นแค่นิทานหลอกเด็กซะแล้วเสียอีก” บัคกี้โผเข้ากอดคนตรงหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว

เมื่อสตีฟได้สติ สตีฟก็ผละออกมาจากอ้อมแขนแล้วหันมามองบัคกี้อีกครั้ง พร้อมกับถามเขาขึ้นมาว่า “ทำไมฉันหายใจในน้ำได้ แล้วทำไมฉันพูดกับมองเห็นนายได้ชัดแจ๋วขนาดนี้ล่ะ” สตีฟถามอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ก็เพราะจูบของเงือกไง” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

“จูบของเงือก คืออะไรน่ะ” สตีฟถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย บัคกี้แอบอึ้งเล็กน้อยที่สตีฟไม่รู้จักตำนานจูบของเงือก จนบัคกี้คิดว่านี่สตีฟประมูลเขามาทั้งๆที่ไม่มีความรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาเลยเนี่ยนะ

“จูบของเงือกคือจูบที่ทำให้มนุษย์หายใจในน้ำได้...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขายังไม่กล้าบอกสตีฟว่า _‘_ _และจูบของเงือกยังทำให้มนุษย์เป็นอมตะอีกด้วย’_ แต่ในเมื่อสตีฟไม่ได้รู้เรื่องนั้น บัคกี้จึงไม่อยากจะบอกเขาตอนนี้ เพราะที่เขาบอกไปแค่นี้ก็อาจจะทำให้สตีฟช็อคได้อยู่เหมือนกัน

“โห งั้นฉันก็กลายเป็นอควาแมนแล้วสินะเนี่ย” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับ บัคกี้ประหลาดใจเล็กน้อยที่สตีฟดูไม่ได้ตกใจอะไรมากมาย ซ้ำยังส่งยิ้มแสนอ่อนโยนของสตีฟให้เขาเหมือนเรื่องทุกอย่างเป็นปกติ “ว่าแต่เราจะออกจากที่นี่ได้มั้ยเนี่ย”

“ฉันรู้ทางหนี ฉันเคยหนีจากอควาเรียมนี่มาก่อน ถึงรัมโลว์จะไม่ได้ใส่กุญแจล็อคไว้ให้ฉันก็เถอะนะ แต่ฉันจับโซ่เงินนี่ไม่ได้เลย” บัคกี้บอกพร้อมกับจับสายโซ่เงินแล้วยื่นมือให้สตีฟดู ฝ่ามือส่วนที่บัคกี้สัมผัสกลายเป็นสีแดงขึ้นมาทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้มีร่องรอยของโซ่ที่โดนร่างกายของบัคกี้ตามทั่วเรือนร่างด้วยเช่นกัน

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบแกะเชือกที่เท้าและที่พันข้อมือของสตีฟออก และเมื่อสตีฟเป็นอิสระจากพันธนาการที่มือและเท้าแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็รีบปลดโซ่ล่ามที่คอของบัคกี้ให้ ซึ่งนั่นก็ใช้เวลาซักเล็กน้อยเพราะบัคกี้บอกเขาว่าตัวล็อคจะปลดยากขึ้นเมื่ออยู่ในน้ำ รอยสีแดงที่คอของบัคกี้เริ่มแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะโซ่ที่กำลังสัมผัสคอเขา แต่แล้วในที่สุดสตีฟก็สามารถปลดโซ่ให้เขาได้ สตีฟจับโซ่นั่นเหวี่ยงออกไปให้ไกลที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้และกอดบัคกี้ไว้ทันที

นิ้วมือของสตีฟของสตีฟค่อยๆลูบไปตามผิวหนังเนียนของเขา สตีฟรั้งให้บัคกี้แนบชิดกับตัวเองจนไม่มีสิ่งใดขวางกั้นพวกเขาทั้งสองเอาไว้ได้ และบัคกี้เองก็โอบกอดสตีฟเอาไว้ด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน

จากนั้นสตีฟก็มองที่ลำคอของบัคกี้พร้อมๆกับใช้มือสัมผัสส่วนที่เป็นร่องรอยสีแดงจากการโดนโซ่เงินล่ามเอาไว้

“เจ็บรึเปล่า” สตีฟถามเขาขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

“นิดหน่อย แต่เดี๋ยวก็หาย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ ฝ่ามือทั้งสองของสตีฟเคลื่อนมาสัมผัสเข้าที่ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ ความอบอุ่นจากสตีฟคือสิ่งที่บัคกี้โหยหามาตลอด บัคกี้หลับตาลงพร้อมกับทาบทับมือของตัวเองเพื่อรับรู้ถึงสัมผัสแสนอบอุ่นของมือหนานั่นของสตีฟ “ฉันคิดว่าชีวิตนี้ฉันจะไม่ได้เจอนายแล้วซะอีก...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆเอ่ยขึ้น

“ฉันมาช่วยนายแล้วนะบัค...” สตีฟเชิดหน้าของเขาขึ้น บัคกี้สบตาเข้ากับนัยตาสีฟ้าของคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็เคลื่อนใบหน้าไปจูบสตีฟทันที

จูบแสนอ่อนโยนของสตีฟคือสิ่งที่บัคกี้ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าตัวเองต้องการมากที่สุด ยิ่งริมฝีปากของสตีฟจูบตอบกลับมาด้วยความรักและความอบอุ่น ก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้ตระหนักและรับรู้ได้ว่าเขาโหยหาสิ่งนี้มาตลอดในช่วงเวลาหลายร้อยปีที่เขาใช้ชีวิตอยู่มา ราวกับว่าจูบของสตีฟคืออ็อกซิเจนที่เขาไม่สามารถขาดมันไปได้

บัคกี้ผละออกจากจูบแสนหอมหวานของสตีฟแล้วสบตามองกับคนในอ้อมกอดของกันและกัน

บัคกี้จับจ้องดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของสตีฟ มองใบหน้าและรอยยิ้มที่มอบให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยน สัมผัสของฝ่ามือและอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่ง บัคกี้ไม่อยากโดนพรากไปจากสตีฟอีกแล้ว มันอาจจะไม่ใช่เวลามาอ้อยอิ่งทำอะไรแบบนี้ แต่บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาอยากบอกความรู้สึกของตัวเองให้สตีฟรับรู้ แต่แล้วเขาก็ไม่กล้าที่จะพูดออกไป นอกจากทำได้แค่เพียงตะโกนในใจเป็นร้อยเป็นพันครั้งว่า

_‘สตีฟ...ฉันรักนาย...’_

และก่อนที่บัคกี้จะเผลอหลุดปากบอกรักคนตรงหน้าออก เขาก็รีบสะบัดหัวเอาคำพูดนั้นออกไปแล้วรีบบอกและจับมือของสตีฟไว้และว่ายไปยังส่วนที่เป็นรางระบายน้ำเพื่อไปยังบ่อน้ำล้นข้างๆทันที “โอเค ทางออกใช่ไหม มาทางนี้”

เมื่อทั้งสองมาถึงบ่อน้ำล้นด้านข้างอควาเรียม บัคกี้ก็พาสตีฟขึ้นไปเหนือผิวน้ำ จากนั้นสตีฟก็รีบขึ้นไปนั่งตรงพื้นคอนกรีตและรีบอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมาบนบกทันที

สตีฟรีบหันไปหาสิ่งที่พอจะช่วยปกปิดร่างกายของบัคกี้ไว้หลังจากที่หางของบัคกี้ค่อยๆกลายเป็นขา แต่พื้นที่โดยรอบไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากเครื่องปั๊มน้ำขนาดใหญ่และท่อต่างๆมากมายรอบตัวพวกเขา สตีฟจึงจัดการถอดเสื้อของตัวเอง บิดให้หมาดและสวมให้บัคกี้แทน

“ใส่เสื้อของฉันไปก่อนแล้วกัน” สตีฟบอกกับเขา โชคดีที่เสื้อของสตีฟยาวปกปิดส่วนลับของเขาได้พอดีเป๊ะ แล้วจากนั้นทั้งสองก็เดินไปตามทางเพื่อหาทางออกไปยังบันไดหนีไฟอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ทางนี้สตีฟ” บัคกี้กระซิบบอกเขาแล้วก็จูงสตีฟไปยังเส้นทางที่ไม่มีในแบบแปลนที่สตีฟจำไว้อยู่ในหัว ทั้งสองเดินมาตามทางเดินยาวๆมาเรื่อยๆก็เจอประตู และเมื่อเปิดออกไปก็เป็นบันไดหนีไฟเขียนเลขชั้นว่าบีเจ็ด

และเนื่องจากสตีฟโดนผลักตกลงไปในน้ำทะเลแล้ว ทำให้เครื่องมือสื่อสารทุกอย่างที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่ในตัว (เพราะว่าเพียซและรัมโลว์ค้นไม่ทั่ว) ก็ใช้อะไรไม่ได้เลยซักอย่าง แต่อย่างไรเสียสตีฟก็มีที่นัดหมายกับนาตาชาและแซมเอาไว้แล้วด้านนอก เพราะฉะนั้นขอแค่ได้ขึ้นไปชั้นพื้นดินได้ เขาก็พาบัคกี้ออกจากคฤหาสน์ของเพียซแล้วไปทางออกลับที่นัดกับพวกแซมและนาตาชาได้

เมื่อทั้งสองขึ้นมาถึงชั้นพื้นดินแล้วเรียบร้อย ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเปิดประตูหนีไฟเพื่ออกไปด้านนอก เขาเงี่ยหูฟังซักพักเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าด้านนอกไม่มีใคร แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็หันไปพยักหน้าให้กับบัคกี้ บัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าตอบกลับเขาเพื่อบอกว่า _‘พร้อมแล้ว’_ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเปิดประตูออกไป

ทางออกที่บัคกี้พาพวกเขาทั้งสองมาเจอคือห้องครัวของตึกหลัก โชคดีที่ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบจะเที่ยงคืนแล้ว จึงทำให้ภายในห้องเงียบงันและมืดสนิด สตีฟหันซ้ายหันขวามองพื้นที่รอบๆจนแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครแน่นอนแล้ว เขาก็จูงบัคกี้เดินลัดเลาะออกไปยังทางออกด้านหลังห้องครัว

แต่ก่อนที่พวกเขาทั้งสองจะพ้นประตูด้านหลังไป อยู่ดีๆไฟในห้องก็ติดขึ้นมา บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงคนวิ่งเข้ามาทางพวกเขา ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็หันหลังไปมองก็เจอกลุ่มยามรักษาความปลอดภัยของคฤหาสน์เพียซ ทุกคนถือปืนเล็งมาที่สตีฟและบัคกี้พร้อมขึ้นปืนทันที สตีฟรีบดันบัคกี้ให้ไปอยู่ด้านหลังเพื่อปกป้องเขาเอาไว้ บัคกี้ตกใจกับสถานการณ์ตรงหน้ามากเสียจนทำให้มือที่จับสตีฟอยู่ของเขา บีบแขนคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้แน่น

“นายจะหนีอีกแล้วหรอ เจ้าเงือกชั้นต่ำ” นำ้เสียงดูถูกของเพียซดังขึ้นด้านหลังของกลุ่มยาม เพียซเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับรัมโลว์ แต่พอเพียซเดินเข้ามาเห็นสตีฟยืนอยู่ด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ ทั้งสองก็เห็นสีหน้าตกใจของเพียซจนซีดเผือกอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เพียซเบิกตามองสตีฟกว้างแล้วก็ถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ **“ทำไมแกยังไม่ตาย โรเจอร์ส!”**

“แกไม่มีสิทธิเรียกบัคกี้แบบนั้น เพียซ” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยความโมโห เขาพยายามมองพื้นที่รอบๆห้องครัวเพื่อหาอะไรซักอย่างมาเป็นอาวุธ แต่มีดและอุปกรณ์ต่างๆที่พอจะเป็นอาวุธได้ก็อยู่ไกลพวกเขาเกินไป

“อย่าบอกนะว่าแก...” สีหน้าตกใจของเพียซตกใจมากขึ้นไปอีก แถมน้ำเสียงของเขายังเริ่มสั่นเพราะความโกรธขึ้นไปอีกเพราะสิ่งที่เพียซคิดไว้นั้นเป็นอย่างที่เขาคาดหวังเอาไว้จริงๆ

“เพราะจูบของเงือกยังไงล่ะ”

บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เพียซกัดฟันกรอดพร้อมกับหยิบปืนที่ยามคนหนึ่งมาถือไว้แล้วเล็งไปที่บัคกี้ทันที **“แก! เจ้าสัตว์ชั้นต่ำ จูบนั่นต้องเป็นของฉัน!!”**

“สายไปซะแล้วล่ะเพียซ ฉันมอบจูบให้สตีฟไปแล้ว” บัคกี้จับจ้องเพียซแล้วตอบกลับ ถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะหวาดกลัวมากขนาดไหน แต่เขาก็ไม่ยอมให้เพียซทำร้ายสตีฟได้แน่ๆ บัคกี้ยอมให้เพียซยิงเขาให้ตายไปเสียเลยดีกว่าที่จะให้เพียซทำร้ายสตีฟ และการบอกไปเช่นนั้นเพียซจะต้องโกรธมากจนยั้งมือเอาไว้ไม่อยู่แน่ๆ

**“แก!!!”** เพียซตะโกนด้วยความโกรธแค้นและ...

**_ปัง!!!_ **

ในที่สุดเสียงลั่นไกก็ดังขึ้น บัคกี้หลับตาแน่นเพื่อรับความตายของตัวเอง แต่เขากลับไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ลืมตาแล้วก้มลงมองตัวเอง เขาเห็นร่างกายของตัวเองไร้รอยขีดข่วน จะมีก็แต่รอยเลือดที่สาดกระเซ็นลงมาบนเสื้อของเขาเท่านั้น...

และ...

สตีฟก็ล้มลง

ภาพตรงหน้าของบัคกี้เหมือนกับหนังที่กำลังสโลว์ภาพช้าๆ เขาค่อยๆเห็นสตีฟล้มลงต่อหน้าต่อตาตัวเองพร้อมกับรอยเลือดที่ค่อยๆไหลและปลอกกระสุนที่หล่นทะลุหลังของสตีฟไป

จนในที่สุดสตีฟก็ล้มลงกับพื้นตรงหน้าเขา

“สตีฟ!!!!” บัคกี้รีบลงไปพลิกตัวดูร่องรอยบาดแผล แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นรอยกระสุนที่กลางลำตัวของสตีฟก็แทบทำให้บัคกี้แทบหยุดหายใจ สตีฟสำลักและหายใจอย่างยากลำบาก มือสั่นๆของสตีฟพยายามจะห้ามเลือดที่หน้าอกของตัวเอง แต่เรี่ยวแรงและสติของเขาเริ่มค่อยๆลดลงจากเลือดที่ไหลออกมามากจนเกินไป บัคกี้จึงใช้ฝ่ามือทั้งสองของตัวเองกดบาดแผลเพื่อห้ามเลือดของสตีฟเอาไว้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย เพราะยิ่งเขากด เลือดก็ยิ่งออกมา ซ้ำยังทำให้สตีฟสำลักออกมาเป็นเลือดอีก **“สตีฟ!! เฮ้ นายได้ยินฉันมั้ย!!”**

“บัค—-” เสียงสตีฟเรียกร้องหาเขาแต่ก็ขาดหายเพราะยิ่งสตีฟพูด เลือดก็ยิ่งไหลออกมาทั้งตรงแผลและที่ปากของเขา

บัคกี้หันขวับมามองเพียซที่ยืนกระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องค้ำหัวเขาก็กัดฟันกรอดด้วยความโกรธแค้น **“แกจะไม่มีวันได้จูบของฉัน ไม่มีวัน!!”**

“แน่ใจนะว่าแกจะขัดขืนฉันได้น่ะ” เพียซตอบกลับพร้อมกับหัวเราะหึในลำคอ “ถ้าแกไม่ยอมให้จูบกับฉันดีๆล่ะก็ ฉันจะเอานายไปปล่อยประมูลในตลาดใต้ดินของฉันครั้งต่อไปเลยเป็นไง ให้พวกเศรษฐีแก่ๆโรคจิตประมูลเอานายไปเป็นทาสกามจนไม่รู้เดือนรู้ตะวัน หรือพวกซาดิสต์ที่ชอบชำแหละร่างกายสัตว์ประหลาดอย่างแกแล้วก็เอากับศพแกเลยดีไหม หา!?!” เพียซตะคอกกลับอย่างเดือดดาลจนเลือดขึ้นหน้า

บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ทั้งสะดุ้ง ทั้งตกใจและหวาดกลัวมาก แต่เขาก็ยังจับจ้องเพียซไม่วางตาด้วยความโกรธแค้นเช่นเดียวกัน “หึ นายจะไม่มีวันได้จูบจากฉัน เพราะเงือกให้จุมพิตอมตะได้เพียงครั้งเดียว และฉันก็ให้สตีฟไปแล้วเรียบร้อย...”

**“อะไรนะ..!”** เพียซจ้องเขม็งมาที่บัคกี้อย่างไม่วางตา **“ไอ้สัตว์ชั้นต่ำอย่างแกน่ะ ตายๆตามหมอนั่นไปซะ!!”**

เพียซเล็งปืนมาที่กลางลำตัวของบัคกี้ ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก สิ่งที่บัคกี้เห็นต่อมาคือเพียซกำลังจะกดลั่นไกปืน เสียงปืนลั่นไกดัง **_‘ปัง!’_** เสียงดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เห็นว่า อยู่ดีๆก็มีร่างกายของคนๆหนึ่งมาบดบังกระสุนให้เขาเอาไว้

และคนๆนั้นก็คือรัมโลว์...

รัมโลว์ล้มลงพร้อมกับมือที่กอบกุมที่ท้อง เลือดของเขาไหลลงมาตามร่างกายและไหลลงสู่พื้นด้านล่าง พร้อมๆกับร่างกายของรัมโลว์ที่กำลังล้มลง

แต่ก่อนที่เพียซจะเอ่ยปากพูดอะไร บัคกี้ก็เห็นจุดเล็กๆสีแดงส่องเข้าที่เพียซเป็นสิบยี่สิบจุด เพียซก้มลงมองที่ร่างกายของตัวเองที่กำลังโดนเล็งจากสไนเปอร์ก็เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ หลังจากนั้นเพียงไม่กี่วินาที หน่วยสไตรค์ทีมของเอสไอเอก็บุกเข้ามาในห้องครัวนั้นจนแทบจะเป็นกองทัพพร้อมกับหันปืนไปหาเพียซและพวกยามที่อยู่รอบกายเขา

แล้วจากนั้นประตูด้านหลังของบัคกี้ที่ตอนแรกพวกเขาจะใช้หลบหนีก็เปิดออก พร้อมกับบุรุษนิรนามผิวสีที่ใส่โค้ทสีดำและสูทสีดำ บัคกี้เห็นแขนของเขากำลังเข้าเฝือกอยู่และใบหน้าที่โดนผ้าพันแผลปิดตาข้างซ้ายเอาไว้

“ในที่สุดฉันก็ได้หลักฐานว่านายเป็นเจ้าของการประมูลเสียที” ผู้ชายผิวสีที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่กล่าวขึ้น

“ฟิวรี่...” เพียซพูดทัก สีหน้าของเขาซีดเผือกแต่ก็ยังจ้องมองผู้ชายที่ชื่อว่าฟิวรี่เขม็ง

“เพียซ...” ฟิวรี่ตอบกลับ “นอกจากนายเป็นคนจัดการประมูลใต้ดินแล้ว นายยังพรากผู้เยาว์พร้อมกับฟอกเงินด้วยการค้ามนุษย์อีกด้วยสินะ ฉันเดาแล้วไม่ผิด” ฟิวรี่ยิ้มหึใส่เพียซอย่างมีชัย

“นายไม่มีหลักฐาน พูดลอยๆแบบนี้คิดว่าเอสไอเอจะเชื่อหรอ”

“นายดูถูกทีมของฉันไปแล้วอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ” ฟิวรี่พูดตอบกลับ หลังจากนั้นนาตาชาและแซมก็เดินออกมาด้านหลังของฟิวรี่พร้อมกับถือแท็ปเล็ตแล้วยื่นให้เพียซดู บนหน้าจอเป็นภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดทั่วบ้านของเพียซ มีทั้งห้องที่ขังเด็กสาวเด็กหนุ่มจากชั้นใต้ดิน และภาพใบหน้าของเพียซจากที่ที่เขายืนอยู่อีกด้วย และแน่นอนว่าภาพทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนนี้กำลังออนแอร์และบันทึกไปยังบอร์ดบริหารของเอสไอเอ

**“แก...!!!”** เพียซกัดฟันกรอดด้วยความโมโหพร้อมกับพยายามจะตั้งลำกล้องเพื่อหันปืนไปยังฟิวรี่ แต่ไม่ทันที่เพียซจะได้ยกปืนขึ้นมา สไนเปอร์ก็ยิงที่เข่าของเพียซเข้าอย่างจังจนเขาล้มลงทันที

“เอสไอเอขอจับกุมอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ ข้อหาค้ามนุษย์ เปิดประมูลเถื่อนและฟอกเงินผิดกฎหมาย” เสียงของฟิวรี่พูดจาดุดัน “...พวกบอร์ดบริหารบอกมาน่ะ ฉันแค่ถ่ายทอดข้อความให้นาย เพียซ”

**“!!!!”** เพียซยังไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับนอกจากตกใจอึ้งอยู่ก็โดนหน่วยสไตรค์เข้าทำการจับกุมและลากเขาออกไปทันที

และเมื่อเพียซโดนจับกุมและถูกลากออกไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว นาตาชากับแซมก็รีบวิ่งมาหาบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับก้มลงช่วยกดแผลของสตีฟเอาไว้

เพราะตอนนี้ลมหายใจของสตีฟช่างแผ่วเบาเสียเหลือเกิน

“บัคกี้ นายปล่อยมือเถอะ” แซมสัมผัสมือของบัคกี้ทีช่วยกดแผลของสตีฟเอาไว้ แต่นั่นก็แทบจะไม่ทำให้เกิดอะไรดีขึ้นเลย ซ้ำยังทำให้สตีฟเริ่มหายใจช้าลงเรื่อยๆเสียด้วย บัคกี้จ้องเขม็งกลับไปที่แซม เพราะสัมผัสที่มือของบัคกี้ทำให้รู้ว่าสตีฟกำลังจะจากเขาไป เขารู้สึกเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวเสียเหลือเกิน จนบัคกี้พลันคิดว่า _‘หรือว่าอาการใจสลายจะเป็นเช่นนี้...’_

“ไม่...ฉันจะไม่จากสตีฟไปไหน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับโดยที่ไม่หันไปมองแซมหรือนาตาชาเลย สายตาของเขายังจับจ้องอยู่ที่สตีฟตลอดเวลา

“แต่นายช่วยหมอนั่นไม่ได้แล้วนะบาร์นส์” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าเศร้าหมองไม่ต่างไปกับบัคกี้ซักเท่าไหร่ “ชีพจรของสตีฟเริ่มน้อยลงแล้ว ทำใจเถอะ”

อยู่ดีๆน้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลลงมาอาบแก้มของเขาทันทีโดยไม่รู้ตัว สัมผัสที่มือของเขาที่กำลังกดบาดแผลตรงหน้าอกของสตีฟเอาไว้ก็ทำให้บัคกี้รับรู้ได้ด้วยตัวเองว่าคนตรงหน้าของเขากำลังจะจากเขาไปแบบไม่มีวันได้กลับมาแล้ว หัวใจของเขาเหมือนโดนมีดกรีดแทงซ้ำไปมาเรื่อยๆราวกับเป็นเลือดที่ไหลไม่หยุดของสตีฟ

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ร้องเรียกหาคนตรงหน้าด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นไหวและ...

“ฉันรักนาย...”

ในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็พูดออกไปเสียที ซึ่งอาจจะสายไปเสียแล้วเพราะสตีฟก็อาจจะไม่ได้ยินเขาแล้ว ลมหายใจแสนแผ่วเบาของสตีฟทำให้น้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลออกมาไม่หยุด

**“สตีฟ ฉันรักนาย! ฉันรักนาย! ฉันรักนาย! สตีฟ! ได้ยินฉันไหม!! ตอบฉันหน่อย! บอกรักฉันหน่อยสิสตีฟ!!”**

ในขณะที่ทุกคนกำลังเงียบงันจนมีเพียงเสียงเรียกร้องบอกรักของบัคกี้กับเสียงสะอื้นของเขาดังก้องทั่วห้องครัวเพียงเสียงเดียว ที่สอดผสานไปกับเสียงลมหายใจของสตีฟที่แผ่วเบาขึ้นทุกขณะ

รัมโลว์เห็นอะไรบางอย่างตรงหน้าก็รีบขยับร่างกายที่แสนเจ็บร้าวของตัวเองเล็กน้อย รัมโลว์ไม่สนใจว่ารอยเลือดจากแผลที่ท้องของเขาจะไหลจนโดนขาของบัคกี้ สติแสนเลือนลางของรัมโลว์สั่งการให้เขาส่งเสียงร้องเรียกไปหาบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา

เพราะสิ่งที่รัมโลว์กำลังเห็นอยู่นั้น เขาจำเป็นจะต้องบอกบัคกี้ให้ได้

และรัมโลว์ก็ใช้เรี่ยวแรงทั้งหมดที่มีอยู่พูดขึ้นมาว่า...

“บัคกี้...น้ำตาของนาย...”

—♡—

_สตีฟ..._

_ฉันรักนาย..._

_ได้ยินรึเปล่า..._

**_(ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด)_ **

เสียงแว่วของบัคกี้ที่ดังอยู่ในหัวของสตีฟตลอดเวลาจนเหมือนกับเป็นเทปที่เล่นซ้ำๆก็ทำให้เขาค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมาอย่างยากลำบาก สตีฟค่อยๆกระพริบตาช้าๆเนื่องจากแสงไฟที่สว่างจ้าจากเพดานทำให้สตีฟต้องเบือนหน้าหนี แต่กระนั้นทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างก็หนักอึ้งไปเสียหมด ทั้งเปลือกตาของเขา กล้ามเนื้อคอและใบหน้าของเขา หรือจะความรู้สึกตึงตรงแขนข้างซ้ายของตัวเอง

**_(ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด)_ **

_‘นี่เขาคงอยู่ในโรงพยาบาลสินะ’_ สตีฟเริ่มเรียบเรียงความคิดเพราะสิ่งที่สตีฟจำได้ก่อนที่สติจะเลือดลางหายไปคือภาพใบหน้าที่เปื้อนน้ำตาของบัคกี้ที่กำลังจ้องมองลงมาที่เขา หรือจริงๆแล้วนี่อาจจะเป็นความฝันจากความปรารถนาในจิตใต้สำนึกของเขาก็เป็นได้

**_(ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด - ตึ๊ด)_ **

_‘นั่น...เสียงหัวใจเต้นของเขาใช่ไหม’_ สตีฟได้ยินเสียง _ตึ๊ด ตึ๊ด ตึ๊ด_ ที่ดังอยู่ข้างๆหูตัวเองก็ทำให้เขารับรู้ว่า ตัวเขาเองยังมีชีวิตอยู่ และที่นี่ก็ไม่ใช่ความฝัน ว่าแต่บัคกี้ล่ะ บัคกี้ยังปลอดภัยดีหรือไม่ สตีฟนึกเป็นห่วงบัคกี้ขึ้นมาฉับพลันทันใดจนเขาไม่รู้ตัวเองเลยว่าหัวใจของเขาเต้นเร็วขึ้นกว่าเดิม

**_(ตึ๊ด ตึ๊ด ตึ๊ด ตึ๊ด)_ **

“บัค...” _บัคกี้...บัคกี้..._ สตีฟพยายามส่งเสียงเรียกหาคนที่เขาต้องการพบมากที่สุด แต่เหมือนกับว่าเสียงเขาจะส่งออกไปไม่ถึงเสียเท่าไหร่

แต่อยู่ดีๆก็มีความอบอุ่นมากอบกุมมือของเขาพร้อมกับเสียงเรียกที่คุ้นเคยที่สตีฟอยากได้ยินมากทีสุด “เฮ้สตีฟ...” สตีฟหันไปมองทางต้นทางเสียงก็เห็นบัคกี้นั่งอยู่ข้างๆเขา มือเล็กๆของบัคกี้สอดประสานมือของเขาไปด้วยความสั่นเทา

“นายไม่เป็นอะไรใช่ไหม” สตีฟค่อยๆถามคนตรงหน้าขึ้น บัคกี้คลี่ยิ้มบางเบาพร้อมกับถอนหายใจขำเบาๆเล็กน้อยก่อนตอบเขากลับ

“ฉันต้องเป็นคนถามนายมากกว่ารึเปล่าเนี่ยสตีฟ” บัคกี้อมยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับกุมมือของสตีฟเอาไว้ที่ใบหน้าของตัวเองพร้อมกับจูบลงมาที่มือของเขา สตีฟสบตากับบัคกี้ก็เห็นดวงตาสีเทานั่นกำลังสั่นระริก

“ว่าแต่ที่นี่...โรงพยาบาลหรอ...” สตีฟรวบรวมสติและเรี่ยวแรงถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง บัคกี้กำลังจะพูดอะไรออกมาตอบเขา แต่คนที่ตอบเขาแทนกลับกลายเป็นคนอื่นไปเสีย

“ใช่แล้วโรเจอร์ส นายสลบไปเกือบสองวันเลยนะ ทำเอาพวกฉันเกือบเตรียมจัดงานศพให้นายแล้วเนี่ย” เสียงฟิวรี่ดังขึ้นอีกด้านของเขา สตีฟหันไปมองก็เห็นทั้งนาตาชา แซม ฟิวรี่ และมาเรีย ผู้ช่วยคนสนิทของฟิวรี่

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น” สตีฟถาม สีหน้าของทั้งสี่ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาดูร้อนอกร้อนใจจนสังเกตได้ สตีฟจึงหันไปหาบัคกี้เพื่อหาคำตอบนั้นแทน

“นายโดนยิงทะลุเกือบโดนหัวใจ ดีที่รัมโลว์รู้ว่าน้ำตาของบัคกี้ช่วยนายได้ นายก็เลยไม่ตาย อ้อเพราะว่าน้ำตาของเงือกรักษาบาดแผลได้ทุกชนิด รัมโลว์บอกฉัน ส่วนเพียซก็โดนจับเพราะมีหลักฐานจากนาตาชาและแซม แถมฉันยังเสียสายลับไปอีกคน” ฟิวรี่อธิบาย สตีฟทำหน้าสงสัยแล้วถามกลับว่าใครคือสายลับอีกคน ฟิวรี่จึงตอบเขากลับไปว่า “รัมโลว์เป็นสายลับสองหน้าให้ฉันเอง หมอนั่นทำงานให้เพียซตามคำสั่งของฉัน ถ้าไม่ได้รัมโลว์นายตายไปนานแล้วล่ะโรเจอร์ส ตั้งแต่ที่ประมูลเงือกครั้งแรกแล้ว”

“หมายความว่าไง...” สตีฟถาม

“เพื่อไม่ให้เพียซรู้เรื่องนี้ รัมโลว์จึงเป็นคนปกปิดความลับของนายที่ไปประมูลเงือก—บัคกี้ให้นาย” ฟิวรี่ตอบ สตีฟหันไปมองหน้าบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้กำลังก้มลงมองที่มือที่ทั้งสองสอดประสานกันเอาไว้

สตีฟหันไปหาฟิวรี่ด้วยสีหน้าตึงเครียดและถามเขาขึ้นอีกครั้ง “แต่หมอนั่น รัมโลว์...”

“ใช่ หมอนั่นไม่รอด ส่วนซิทเวลล์ก็ไร้วี่แวว หมอนั่นคงหนีออกนอกประเทศไปแล้วแน่ๆ เพราะในแฟ้มของเพียซมีแต่ชื่อซิทเวลล์เต็มไปหมด ตอนนี้เอสไอเอตั้งหมายจับหมอนั่นแล้วล่ะ” ฟิวรี่ตอบอีกครั้ง

“ให้สตีฟพักผ่อนเถอะนิค” นาตาชาตบที่ไหล่ของฟิวรี่แล้วก็ยิ้มทักทายให้กับสตีฟที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง ก่อนที่เธอ แซมและมาเรียจะค่อยๆทยอยเดินออกจากห้องไป

ก่อนที่ฟิวรี่จะออกจากห้องเพื่อให้เขากับบัคกี้ได้พักผ่อน ฟิวรี่ก็บอกเขาขึ้นมาว่า “เรื่องที่นายไป...ช่วยบัคกี้ออกมาจากที่นั่น กับเรื่องที่บัคกี้เป็น...นั่น เอสไอเอไม่รู้ และนั่นเป็นเรื่องที่เอสไอเอไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ เพราะฉะนั้น...”

_‘ฟิวรี่กำลังพูดถึงเรื่องที่เขาประมูลบัคกี้ที่เป็นเงือกออกมาสินะ’_

“...ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณพูดถึงอะไร ฟิวรี่” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับ และเขาก็เห็นฟิวรี่ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาแล้วก็หันหลังเดินออกจากห้องของสตีฟไป

...

_สองเดือนผ่านไป_

_ณ บ้านริมทะเลของตระกูลโรเจอร์ส_

_อีสต์แฮมป์ตัน, นิวยอร์ค_

หลังจากที่สตีฟใช้เวลารักษาอยู่ที่โรงพยาบาลต่ออีกสองวัน เขาก็กลับมาพักฟื้นที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์ของเขานานถึงหนึ่งอาทิตย์ (โดยมีบัคกี้คอยอยู่เคียงข้างไม่ห่างไปไหนเลยซักนิดเดียว) และเมื่อเขาแข็งแรงแล้ว ฟิวรี่ก็เรียกเขา นาตาชา แซม และบัคกี้เข้าไปที่เอสไอเอเพื่อให้ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับคดีของอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ ซึ่งกว่าการให้การต่างๆจะเสร็จครบถ้วนกระบวนความก็ใช้เวลาไปเกือบหนึ่งเดือน จนกระทั่งในที่สุด เอสไอเอก็ปลดอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซออกจากการดำรงตำแหน่งเลขาธิการขององค์กร และถูกขังอยู่ที่คุกที่โหดที่สุดสำหรับคดีร้ายแรงของเอสไอเอ _‘เดอะราฟต์’_ ที่ตั้งอยู่กลางทะเล

จนถึงตอนนี้ผ่านไปสองเดือน สตีฟใช้เวลาหยุดไปกับการมาพักผ่อนที่บ้านพักตากอากาศติดทะเลของตระกูลเขาเองที่อีสต์แฮมป์ตัน เขารู้สึกขอบคุณที่ตระกูลเขาซื้อบ้านหลังนี้เอาไว้เป็นอย่างมาก เพราะที่นี่มีหาดส่วนตัวที่ติดทะเล ซึ่งนั่นก็หมายความว่าทำให้บัคกี้สามารถลงทะเลได้อย่างอิสระด้วยเช่นกัน

และนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่บัคกี้อยากได้มันมาตลอด...

ความเป็นอิสระ...

สตีฟเคยบอกกับบัคกี้เอาไว้ว่าเมื่อเรื่องทุกอย่างจบลง เขาจะปล่อยบัคกี้ให้เป็นอิสระ ให้บัคกี้กลับลงไปยังใต้ท้องทะเล กลับไปหาครอบครัวที่แท้จริงของเขา

แต่ตอนนี้ สตีฟกลับไม่อยากปล่อยมือจากบัคกี้ไปเลย...

“คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะสตีฟ หน้าเคร่งเครียดมาเชียว” บัคกี้โผล่ขึ้นมาจากทะเลถามเขาขึ้นมา จนทำให้สตีฟเพิ่งรู้ตัวเองว่า เขาเดินมาถึงโขนหินได้ยังไงตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

สตีฟนั่งลงตรงโขดหินพร้อมกับหย่อนขาลงไปในทะเล บัคกี้ว่ายเข้ามาหาเขาแล้วก็เอามือและคางไปเกยไว้ที่ตักของสตีฟแล้วก็เงยหน้ามามองเขาด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้

“ฉัน...” สตีฟกำลังจะพูดว่า _‘ฉันรักนายบัคกี้’_ แต่เขากลับไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกไป สตีฟพลันนึกถึงคำพูดที่เขาควรจะพูดออกมาแต่เขาก็ทำได้แค่เพียงถอนหายใจเท่านั้น

“นายไม่อยากปล่อยฉันกลับทะเลแล้วหรอ...” แต่สิ่งที่สตีฟนึกอยู่ในใจ บัคกี้กลับพูดออกมาเองจนสตีฟตกใจจนสบตากับบัคกี้และเริ่มนึกคำพูดโต้แย้ง แต่ก่อนที่สตีฟจะได้พูดอะไร บัคกี้ก็พูดแทรกขึ้นมาทันที “สตีฟ...นายยังจำได้ใช่ไหมเรื่องจูบของเงือกน่ะ”

สตีฟค่อยๆพยักหน้าตอบ เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเล็กน้อยว่าบัคกี้จะเอาเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาพูดทำไม แต่สตีฟก็ยังตั้งใจฟังต่อไป

“จูบของเงือกที่ฉันให้นายไป เป็นสิ่งที่มีค่าที่สุด เงือกจะมอบจูบนั้นได้เพียงครั้งเดียว เพียซอยากได้จูบของเงือกมาโดยตลอดแต่ฉันไม่ได้มอบให้เขา ตอนนั้นเพียซก็เลยโกรธมากแบบนั้น...

“จริงๆจูบของเงือกมันเหมือนกับการเลือกคู่ครองหรือแต่งงานของพวกเราชาวเงือกน่ะสตีฟ แต่มันจริงจังและศักดิ์สิทธิ์มาก เหมือนเป็นสายสัมพันธ์ที่สร้างขึ้นระหว่างกันและกัน และไม่สามารถทำลายได้อีกด้วย หรือก็คือเงือกจะไม่สามารถมีคู่ครองคนอื่นได้อีก

“...เพราะแบบนี้ ฉันก็เลยไม่ได้ให้จูบกับใครคนไหนเลยตลอดหลายร้อยปีที่ผ่านมา และฉันก็จะไม่มีวันให้เพียซ เพราะถ้าเงือกมอบจูบให้มนุษย์ไปแล้ว จะทำให้มนุษย์หายใจในน้ำได้และเป็นอมตะไปพร้อมๆกับเงือก...

“...ฉันก็เลยให้จูบนั้นกับนาย...สตีฟ เพื่อที่ฉันจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันกับนาย...ตลอดไป”

บัคกี้พูดบอกเขา สตีฟได้ยินก็เบิกตาโพลงมองคนตรงหน้าด้วยความตกใจ ประหลาดใจ และดีใจอย่างไม่คาดคิด

แต่บัคกี้กลับหลบสายตาของเขาแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเศร้าสร้อย “ฉันขอโทษนะที่จูบนายไปโดยไม่ได้บอกเรื่องแบบนี้...”

สตีฟลงมาในน้ำทะเลแล้วก็คว้าบัคกี้เข้ามาในอ้อมแขนทันทีโดยที่ยังไม่ทันฟังคนตรงหน้าพูดจบ แล้วสตีฟก็เชยคางของบัคกี้มารับจูบของตัวเองทันที

สตีฟจูบลงบนริมฝีปากนุ่มของบัคกี้อย่างหลงใหล ความหอมหวานและความเร่าร้อนที่ทำให้เขามัวเมาไปพร้อมๆกัน สตีฟคิดว่าเขาคงมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปไม่ได้แน่ๆถ้าขาดบัคกี้ ขาดความอบอุ่นของบัคกี้ ขาดจูบของบัคกี้

แล้วสตีฟก็ผละจูบออกแล้วสบตากับดวงตาสีเทาเปล่งประกายหวานฉ่ำของบัคกี้แล้วบอกเขาว่า

“บัคกี้...ฉันรักนาย ฉันอยากอยู่กับนาย ไม่ว่านายจะอยู่บนแผ่นดินหรือกลับลงทะเล ฉันก็จะอยู่ด้วยกันกับนายตลอดไป”

ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่เป่ารดกันและกัน ทำให้ใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อของบัคกี้แดงก่ำมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม “นั่นหมายความว่า...”

“บัคกี้...แต่งงานกับฉัน” สตีฟกอบกุมมือของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจรดที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็บรรจงจูบอย่างอ่อนโยนลงไปที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของบัคกี้พร้อมกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองใบหน้าเขินอายของคนตรงหน้า แล้วสตีฟก็ระบายยิ้มให้กับเขา “ฉันไม่มีแหวน เอาแบบนี้ไปก่อนแล้วกัน” สตีฟพูดขึ้นแล้วก็หัวเราะเล็กน้อยเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความเขินอาย

“แต่พวกเราก็เหมือนแต่งงานกันไปแล้วนี่ ตั้งแต่ในถ้ำแล้ว” บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับ

“ตอนนั้นฉันไม่รู้! แล้วฉันก็ตั้งใจจะบอกนายก่อนด้วย! ว่าแต่คำตอบล่ะบัคกี้ นายอย่าทำให้ฉันตื่นเต้นได้ไหม ฉันเพิ่งโดนยิงแถวๆหัวใจมานะ...”

บัคกี้หัวเราะเบาๆอีกครั้ง “ตกลง...ฉันจะแต่งงานกับนาย และฉันก็รักนายเหมือนกันนะสตีฟ...” บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับอย่างเขินอาย สตีฟยิ้มกว้างให้อย่างดีใจแล้วก็โอบกอดเขาแน่นพร้อมกับบรรจงจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง จนรสจูบแสนหวานและอ่อนโยนเริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความปรารถนาและร้อนเร่า

บัคกี้ผละออกจากจูบแสนวาบหวานของสตีฟเล็กน้อยแล้วถามเขาอีกครั้ง “ว่าแต่นายตั้งใจจะขอฉันแต่งงานเองเลยหรอ นี่กะจะไม่ให้ฉันเป็นอิสระแล้วใช่ไหม”

“ใช่...นายต้องอยู่กับฉันไปตลอดทั้งชีวิตเลยนะบัค ทำใจเอาไว้ซะ” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างมีเลศนัย เขาจูบลงทั่วใบหน้าและลำคอของบัคกี้พร้อมกับเอื้อมมือไปลูบสัมผัสเกล็ดบริเวณบั้นท้ายแล้วก็แหวกครีบควานหาความอ่อนนุ่มอบอุ่นที่เขาคุ้นเคย

“สตีฟฟฟฟฟ!!!” บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเพราะเขายังไม่ได้เตรียมตัวเตรียมใจว่าจะทำอะไรมากมายเกินเลยไปมากกว่านี้ บัคกี้จึงตะโกนร้องครางเสียงหวานห้ามปรามคนตรงหน้าออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

แต่เสียงร้องแสนหวานของบัคกี้ก็ยิ่งทำให้สตีฟหลงใหลถลำลึกลงไปอีกจนไม่สามารถหักห้ามความปรารถนาของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้เลย

—♡—

“ฟิวรี่ อันนี้อะไรน่ะ...” มาเรียเปิดดูแผ่นฟิล์มภาพและรายงานจากแฟ้มผลการรักษาจากศูนย์พยาบาลที่เอสไอเออันหนึ่งออกมาพร้อมกับทำหน้าตกใจ

ฟิวรี่ปลายตามองสิ่งของในมือของมาเรียแล้วก็พูดตอบกลับ “ผลอัลตร้าซาวน์ของบัคกี้...”

“แบบนี้ก็หมายความว่า...”

มาเรียถามกลับอย่างไม่คาดคิด แววตาของเธอเบิกโพลงสุดขีดด้วยความตื่นตระหนก

และเมื่อฟิวรี่พยักหน้าให้เธอเป็นคำตอบอีกครั้ง...

ก็ทำให้มาเรียตกใจจนอ้าปากค้างไปเลยทันที

—♡ the end ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ hAnatabi เองค่าา😍  
> ตอนสุดท้ายมาแล้วววววว แอร๊ ขอโทษนะคะที่ทิ้งช่วงนานมากกกกก😭 (อย่าเพิ่งโกดเก๊าา)  
> ตอนนี้ตั้งใจแต่งมากเพราะปมเยอะมากกกก บางอย่างอาจจะไม่ได้เขียน เช่นรัมโลว์แอบหลงรักบัคกี้ (แต่ก็มีอิมพลายหน่อยๆนะคะ) รัมโลว์เป็นคนกระซิบบอกบัคกี้เองว่าจะไม่ล็อคกุญแจที่คอ (ที่สตีฟเห็นผ่านกล้องวงจรปิด) อะไรประมาณนี้ข่ะะะ แต่ก็รู้แร้วเนอะ😂😂😂  
> แล้วก็ต้องขอขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกๆคนมากๆเลยนะคะ ทุกคนที่คอมเม้นมาให้ในทุกๆช่องทางทำให้เราดีใจมากกกกกกกก  
> ขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นมากๆเลยค่ะแงงงงงง😍😭  
> แล้วเจอกันใหม่เรื่องหน้าค่ะ😘 รักทุกคลลล โป้งชี้ก้อย 🤟🏻
> 
> ปล. มีคนเขียนมาในแท็ก #hAnatabiFic ด้วยยย ดีใจมากเลยข่าา ถถถถถถถ  
> ปล2. ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ🙇  
> ปล3. แล้วก็เหมียนเดิมค่ะ พูดคุยคอมเม้นเม้ามอยได้เรยที่ [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) หรือ #hAnatabiFic หรือ dm หรือในนี้ก็ได้ ได้หมดเรยนะค้าาา🤩
> 
> ปล4. ตอนพิเศษ ‘ถ้ำร้อนซ่อนรัก’ กับ ‘ครั้งแรกของบัคกี้’ ไปตามต่อได้ที่รวมเล่มฟิค a very stucky au เปิดให้สั่งแล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [A VERY STUCKY AU Fanfiction](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)  
> (ชื่อตอนคือนวลนางมาก555555555555)


End file.
